Black Heart
by Evilpumps
Summary: Sungmin, pria kaya raya penerus keluarga Lee yang sangat dingin dan emosional. Ia merasa hidupnya selalu dikelilingi oleh kepalsuan yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak pernah mempercayai orang lain, kecuali Yesung sahabatnya. Namun perlahan hidupnya mulai berubah ketika bertemu Kyuhyun, pria miskin yang berhasil mengembalikan warna hatinya. KyuMin, BL, DLDR! Mohon tinggalkan jejak.
1. Chapter 1

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, Tapi ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya!_

.

.

_BRUAK_

Berpuluh-puluh dokumen berceceran di lantai setelah sang pemilik menghamburkannya begitu saja. Bahkan hanya ada beberapa dokumen yang sudah terbuka, sisanya masih terbungkus rapih di dalam map yang membungkusnya

Sang pemilik nampak memijat pelipisnya sambil menumpukan lengannya pada meja kerjanya. Wajahnya yang tampan tak sedikitpun berkurang, justru semakin tampan dengan aura dingin dan jas hitam yang dikenakannya

Tak beberapa lama terdengar derap langkah dari luar ruangannya—dan benar saja, tak sampai sepuluh detik pintu ruangannya langsung terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yeoja berambut ikal yang langsung menuju ke arahnya

"Sungmin-sshi, apa yang—Ya ampun!" pekiknya saat matanya melihat dokumen-dokumen penting yang berhamburan di lantai disamping meja atasannya tersebut

Sementara Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasi pada kerah kemejanya "buang semua sampah itu" suruhnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit-langit ruangannya

Yeoja tersebut semakin melebarkan matanya tak percaya "a—apa, jika semuanya dibuang itu sama saja anda menolak tawaran kerja sama dengan perusahaan Ch—"

"IYA! Aku menolaknya dan tidak akan pernah menerima ajakan dari perusahaan dengan pimpinan menjijikkan seperti dia! Cepat buang dan tidak usah banyak bicara, akulah pemimpin disini dan akulah yang berhak mengatur segalanya!" bentak Sungmin kencang, ia bahkan berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap tajam sekertarisnya yang tengah tertunduk takut dihadapannya

"Baiklah, maafkan saya" lirihnya sebelum berjongkok dan membereskan seluruh dokumen lalu beranjak pergi ke luar ruangan. "Saya permisi" pamitnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan

Sungmin segera menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali duduk di aras kursi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan "apa yang sebenarnya lelaki gila itu inginkan" lirihnya tak habis pikir—bagaimana bisa pemimpin sebuah perusahaan ternama mengajaknya bekerja sama berulang kali meskipun sudah berapa kalipun ditolak Sungmin mentah-mentah—bahkan Sungmin pernah sekali datang langsung ke perusahaan tersebut dan melemparkan dokumen tersebut tepat di wajah sang pemilik. Dimana sebenarnya harga diri pemilik perusahaan tersebut jerit Sungmin membatin

_Cklek_

Pintu kembali terbuka dan kembali menampilkan sosok seorang yeoja—namun kali ini yeoja yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, yeoja ini bertubuh lebih pendek dan mengenakan baju yang kekurangan bahan menurut Sungmin

"Sungmin" panggil yeoja tersebut lebih terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Sungmin—membuatnya langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya dan bergidik ngeri

Sungmin hanya melirik yeoja tersebut dengan tajam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, dilihatnya yeoja tersebut semakin mendekat ke arahnya lalu berdiri tepat di sampinya dan mulai menyentuh pundaknya

"Kau terlihat lelah" ujar yeoja tersebut sambil mengusap kedua pundak Sungmin

"Lepaskan tanganmu" suruh Sungmin penuh penekanan di setiap kata dan tetap memandang lurus ke depan

Bukannya melepaskan tangannya yeoja tersebut justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sungmin dan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya disana "sebenarnya ada masalah apa? kau terlihat semakin tampan jika marah seperti ini" bisiknya dan jemari nakal yeoja tersebut mulai turun menuju pinggang Sungmin lalu memeluknya dan dengan sengaja menempelkan seluruh tubuhnya

_BRAK!_

Hilang sudah kesabaran Sungmin, dengan kasar ia segera beranjak dari kursinya dan melepas paksa pelukan yeoja tersebut—membuat yeoja tersebut tersungkur jatuh ke lantai

"Aw" ringis yeoja tersebut sambil menatap memelas ke arah Sungmin

Namun tidak sedikitpun Sungmin merasa bersalah atau iba akan hal itu "Kau! Jangan pernah kemari lagi, cukup sudah kesabaranku diuji olehmu. Berhentilah menggangguku dan pergi dari hidupku" tunjuk Sungmin tepat di hadapan wajah yeoja tersebut

"Ta—tapi, aku ini tunanganmu" lirih yeoja tersebut mulai mengeluarkan air matanya

"Tunangan kau bilang! Dulu kita pernah hampir dijodohkan! Hanya hampir! Dan perjodohan itu sudah dibatalkan" Sungmin menarik kasar lengan yeoja tersebut "Kau tau, aku sudah membencimu dari awal kita bertemu, dan aku benar-benar bersyukur karena kita tidak jadi dijodohkan. Tapi kau malah terus mengejar-ngejarku dengan memanfaatkan tubuhmu itu. Asal kau tau saja! Sekalipun kau bertelanjang dihadapanku aku tidak akan pernah tertarik padamu!"bentak Sungmin lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar dan kembali membuat yeoja tersebut meringis

"Ta—pi, tapi aku mencintaimu Sungmin" ujar yeoja tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam, entah sudah berapa kali kalimat ini terlontar dari bibirnya

"Cih, mencintaiku kau bilang" Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan "Kau hanya mencintai uangku! Bukan aku tapi uangku! Aku sudah tau hal itu sejak awal, dan karena itu aku menolak mati-matian untuk dijodohkan denganmu!" deru nafas Sungmin terdengar tidak beraturan, matanya masih setia menatap tajam yeoja dihadapannya yang sudah diam seribu bahasa

"Aku—"

"Keluar" suruh Sungmin—tangannya menunjuk tepat ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka lebar

Yeoja tersebut akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberanikan diri menatap Sungmin "Tapi, aku—"

"KELUAR! Sebelum aku melemparkanmu keluar dari jendela ini!" bentak Sungmin tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, dan yeoja tersebut langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan Sungmin

"Jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku lagi!" pekik Sungmin sebelum menutup keras pintunya

Sungmin menyenderkan punggunggnya pada pintu, semakin lama tubuhnya semakin merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Ia menggerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya "Ya Tuhan..." lirihnya tak habis pikir. Belum pernah ia sekasar itu pada wanita, tapi kali ini yeoja tersebut sudah keterlaluan, cukup sudah kesabaran Sungmin meladeni tingkahnya selama ini.

Belum lagi masalah ajakan kerja sama yang selalu datang dari perusahaan yang sama setiap kalinya, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan pemilik perusahaan itu dari dirinya "aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus" desisnya sambil meremas rambutnya

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Sungmin-sshi? Anda baik-baik saja? Tuan Kim mencari anda" ujar sekertarisnya terdengar cemas dari luar—nampaknya keributan tadi terdengar hingga keluar ruangannya

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Suruh Yesung hyung masuk" jawab Sungmin lalu segera beranjak dan kembali ke kursinya

Tak lama pintu tersebut terbukan dan masuklah seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya "kau terlihat kacau" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu ruangan

"Duduklah hyung" suruh Sungmin

Yesungpun lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin "apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanyanya lembut

Sungmin menatap sekilas ke arah Yesung "yeoja itu datang lagi hari ini" jawabnya singkat

"Ternyata tidak menyerah juga yeoja itu untuk mendapatkanmu" Yesung terkekeh geli—membuat Sungmin berkerut kesal

"Uangku, bukan aku hyung" ralat Sungmin

Yesung mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin yang memang sudah berantakan "itulah resikonya menjadi pewaris tunggal atas segala kekayaan keluarga Lee" guraunya

"Hingga banyak sekali orang-orang yang memakai topeng di sekelilingku" Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya "sekarang aku merasa semua orang itu sama, mereka hanya mendekatiku untuk mengincar uangku. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus padaku, terlebih lagi setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal empat tahun lalu" sekelebat kenangan pahit tentang mendiang kedua orang tuanya kembali berputar di ingatan Sungmin "andai saja aku juga mati bersama mereka waktu itu" lirih Sungmin tersenyum hambar

Yesung terdiam—sepertinya ucapannya barusan telah membuka kembali lembaran kelam masa lalu Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari kursinya dan merengkuh tubuh Sungmin "jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu sekalipun kau jatuh miskin dan hidup di jalanan, aku akan selalu bersamamu bahkan aku akan mambawamu tinggal bersamaku" ujar Yesung benar-benar dari lubuk hatinya

Sungmin membalas pelukan Yesung dan tersenyum lemah "terimakasih hyung, hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya sekarang"

"aku tau" Yesung tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin—Yah, Yesung tau.. amat sangat tau segalanya tentang Sungmin karena mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil..

Mereka berdua dibesarkan di lingkungan terhormat dan selalu bersama, bahkan ketika orang tua Sungmin meninggal hanya Yesunglah yang benar-benar tulus berada di sisi Sungmin untuk menyemangatinya, sementara kerabat Sungmin yang lain sibuk membicarakan hak waris yang akan diterima Sungmin dan saling beradu agar Sungmin mau tinggal bersama mereka—apalagi jika bukan karena harta yang akan diterima Sungmin sebagai pewaris tunggal, dan karena hal itu juga akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya.

Sungmin sangat terpukul dengan kematian orang tuanya saat itu, ia bahkan terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dan menyalahkan dirinya. Yesung bahkan sampai menangis melihat keadaan Sungmin saat itu, ia berusaha mati-matian membujuk dan menyemangati Sungmin agar tidak terpuruk terlalu lama dalam kesedihan

Akhirnya usaha Yesung berbuah manis, Sungmin akhirnya mampu berdiri dari keterpurukannya. Namun ada satu hal yang ia sadari, Sungmin berubah drastis semenjak hari itu. Sungmin yang dikenalnya ceria, ramah dan murah senyum pada setiap orang berubah menjadi sosok lain baginya—Sungmin yang sekarang adalah orang yang dingin, pemarah, lebih parahnya lagi sering berkata kasar dan seenaknya—hatinya telah berubah menjadi hitam dan kelam

Sebenarnya Yesung miris melihat hal itu, namun baginya asal Sungmin mau melanjutkan hidupnya itu sudah cukup. Sungmin yang sekarang begitu tertutup pada orang lain, hanya pada Yesunglah ia akan mencurahkan segala isi hatinya—walaupun tidak semuanya

"Hyung aku bosan" ucap Sungmin saat melepaskan pelukannya

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Urusan kantormu sudah selesai kan?" ajak Yesung

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya "bawa aku kemanapun"

.

.

"Min, kita sudah berputar-putar kota Seoul dari tadi, apa kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Yesung melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin. "Atau pulang ke apartemenku saja?" lanjutnya karena Sungmin tak juga membuka mulutnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela sedari tadi. Jujur, rasa lelah mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya karena terus menyetir dari tadi

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ekor mata Sungmin beralih menatap spion mobil, ia baru menyadari jika dari tadi mobilnya terus diikuti oleh sebuah mobil hitam di belakangnya

"Hyung turunkan aku" suruh Sungmin sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya

Yesung membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan gila Sungmin "MWO! Kau bercanda?"

"Cepat turunkan aku, atau aku akan melompat keluar sekarang juga" ancam Sungmin

Yesung menggerang frustasi mendengar hal itu "Aisshh, baiklah tapi jangan coba-coba berani melompat dari mobil ini, kau bisa terluka nanti" dan akhirnya Yesung mulai meminggirkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan dan tepat saat itu juga Sungmin dapat melihat bahwa mobil hitam di belakangnyapun ikut menepi

Sungminpun langsung turun dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri sisi mobil bagian Yesung "terimakasih hyung, sekarang pulanglah" suruhnya

"Apa kau gila! Lalu bagaimana caranya kau pulang. Jalanan disini juga sepi Sungmin, sangat berbahaya untukmu. Cepat naik lagi, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" pekik Yesung mulai kesal, sebenarnya pemikiran aneh apalagi yang ada di dalam kepala Sungmin

"Hyung pulanglah dulu, aku baru ingat ada sedikit urusan disini. Mungkin aku akan mencari penginapan di sekitar sini saja nanti" jawab Sungmin keras kepala, kalau sudah memaksa seperti ini Yesungpun jadi bingung sendiri dibuatnya

Yesung menghela nafasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya, kedua matanya bergerak meneliti ke setiap sudut jalanan yang sepi "baiklah, tapi kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku. Aku akan menjemputmu saat itu juga" pesan Yesung sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya

Sungmin memutar matanya malas "Iya-iya, cepat sana pulang"

Akhirnya dengan perasaan berat yang luar biasa Yesung kembali memacu mobilnya membelah jalanan yang mulai ditetesi air dari langit

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalnya "hujan" desisnya saat satu persatu butiran bening mulai menerpa wajahnya, lalu iapun segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah mobil hitam yang sedari tadi dicurigainya "aku harus bergerak cepat" ujarnya pelan sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah gang kecil di dekatnya

Dan tepat seperti dugaan Sungmin, dua orang pria bertubuh kekar dengan pakaian serba hitam mulai membuka pintu mobil dan mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang

Sungmin terus berjalan ke depan tanpa mengindahkan dua orang yang mengikutinya, namun sedetik kemudian Sungmin segera berlari dan berbelok di sebuah tikungan—membuat kedua orang pria yang mengikutinya sedikit terkejut lalu ikut berlari mengejarnya

"Dimana dia?" tanya pria pertama setelah mereka berbelok di tikungan namun sama sekali terlihat sosok Sungmin di sana

"Cepat sekali larinya" ujar pria kedua tak kalah bingung mencari sosok Sungmin. "Bos akan menghajar kita habis-habisan jika kali ini kita tidak bisa mendapatkannya" lanjutnya lagi

"Bagaimanapun juga kita harus mendapatkannya, dan ingat kita harus membawanya dalam keadaan hidup. Nyawa kita taruhannya" kembali pria pertama berujar sambil mengedarkan pandangannya dengan perasaan cemas

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kalian mati saja"

Sontak kedua pria tersebut terkejut dan memutar tubuh mereka ke sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata orang yang sedari tadi mereka cari berada tepat di belakang mereka sambil melipat tangan di dada dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok

"Kau—"

"Bilang pada bos kalian, jangan pernah menyuruh tikus-tikus lemah seperti kalian untuk menangkapku, lebih baik suruh dia langsung yang menghadapiku" Sungmin melemparkan pandangan meremehkannya pada kedua pria tersebut—membuat mereka berdua kesal dan segera berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah pisau tajam di tangan mereka masing-masing

Dengan penuh amarah pria pertama langsung mengayunkan pisau tepat ke arah perut Sungmin "Bocah Sialan!"

_DUAKH_

Pria tersebut langsung tersungkur di tanah karena Sungmin menendang keras perutnya. Melihat temannya itu pria kedua juga langsung bergerak mengayunkan pisau dan sekarang ke arah wajah tampan Sungmin

_SRET_

"AKKHH!" Jeritnya saat dengan satu tangan Sungmin memelintir tangannya dan meremas kuat hingga terdengar bunyi retakan tulang—pisau di tangannyapun langsung terjatuh ke tanah

Melihat ada celah, pria pertama yang masih tersungkurpun segera mengambil pisaunya kembali dan beranjak mengayunkan pisaunya pada bagian lengan kanan Sungmin

_SRAT_

Darah segar langsung mengalir dari lengan kanan Sungmin yang terkoyak oleh pisau tajam tersebut, Sungmin yang tersadar dan merasa nyeri pada bagian lengan kanannya itu sontak melepaskan cengkramannya pada pria kedua dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar—membuat pria tersebut kembali menjerit dan tak sanggup berdiri karena lengannya patah

_BUAKH_

Dengan sebelah tangannya Sungmin kembali memberikan pukulan pada bagian perut pria pertama dan saat tubuh pria itu membentur dinding Sungmin segera mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat

"Akkhh" lirih pria tersebut sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari lehernya

Sungmin menatap tajam pria yang sedang menggerang di hadapannya itu dengan garang "DENGARKAN AKU! Bilang pada bosmu itu, apapun yang dia lakukan aku tidak akan mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya" bentak Sungmin tepat di depan wajah pria tersebut "dan bilang padanya, jangan pernah lagi mengirimkan orang untuk hal yang sia-sia. Jika tidak aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya. Kau mengerti!" ancam Sungmin sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya

Pria tersebut langsung menganggukkan kepalanya cepat "A—ku.. mengerti" ujarnya terbata-bata dan tidak sampai sedetik Sungmin segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher pria tersebut. Pria tersebut langsung terbaring ke lantai sambil meringis memegangi lehernya dan mencari oksigen

"Aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku hanya untuk membunuh orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian" ujarnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu—meninggalkan dua orang yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dibantainya

.

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras membasahi kota tersebut. Jujur Sungminpun tidak tau ia berada dimana sekarang karena dari tadi ia terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan sambil memegangi lengannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, hingga lengan kemeja dan jasnya di bagian kanan berubah menjadi merah pekat

Sungmin bingung harus kemana dan bertanya pada siapa, jalanan ini begitu sepi karena hujan deras yang mengguyurnya. Dan sialnya Sungminpun baru ingat jika hari sudah malam dan tentu saja orang-orang sudah berada di rumahnya masing-masing, lebih hebatnya lagi pria manis ini tidak tau nama daerah ini karena dari tadi ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri saat di dalam mobil dan membiarkan Yesung menyetir kemanapun membawanya

"Sial!" umpatnya saat rasa sakit tersebut semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, belum lagi udara yang begitu dingin akibat hujam serasa menusuk hingga ke tulangnya

Sungmin merasa matanya mulai berputar-putar dan pandangannya mulai gabur. Dan langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang kayu-kayunya terlihat mulai usang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap setiap lekuk rumah tersebut—entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, yang jelas kakinya sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat tersebut

"Siapa di sana?" tanya sebuah suara dari kejauhan sontak membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya

Sungmin dapat menangkap bayangan seorang pria dengan payung putih sedang berjalan mendekatinya, namun perlahan pandangannya semakin gabur dan tak lama Sungmin merasa seluruh persendian kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya—tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah, ia dapat melihat pria tersebut segera berlari dan berteriak panik ke arahnya sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap dan kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

= TBC =

.

.

* * *

_Next Chapter_

.

_"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, lukamu belum kering" _

_Sungmin menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tajam "jangan mengaturku" ucapnya datar, namun jelas-jelas terpancar aura kekesalan pada dirinya_

_"Jadi ini balasanmu setelah aku menolong dan mengobati lukamu"_

_"berapa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya sontak membuat lelaki tersebut mengerutkan alisnya_

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Ck, tidak usah pura-pura tidak mengerti. Aku tau kau mengharapkan uangkan kan? Jadi, katakan berapa yang kau inginkan" jawabnya_

_'Cih, semua orang di dunia ini sama saja. Rela melakukan apapun demi uang, bahkan menolongpun demi uang.. dasar rendahan' maki Sungmin dalam hatinya_

_"Mendengarmu berterimakasih saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku"_

_._

* * *

Sigh, Aku tau ini cerita ga jelas banget. Tapi aku sudah berusaha menuangkan semua ideku yang sering buntu. Thanks buat yang mau baca..

**- ****_Evilp_****umps -**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, namun ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya_

_._

_._

"Nggghh.." lenguhan kecil meluncur dari bibir Sungmin yang masih setia memejamkan kedua matanya. "Akhh.." ringisnya tertahan saat lelaki itu merasakan nyeri pada lengan kanannya ketika ia memutar posisi tidurnya, kedua obsidiannya mulai terbuka perlahan dan bias-bias cahaya menyilaukan mulai menembus penglihatannya

Sungmin perlahan berusaha mendudukkan dirinya menggunakan tangan kiri sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Dengan menahan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa pada sekujur tubuhnya—terutama lengan kanannya, Sungmin akhirnya berhasil duduk sambil memegangi lengan kanannya

_Nyut!_

Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan rintihan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya saat tak sengaja jemarinya menyentuh bagian luka tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban—tunggu! Perban?!

_Cklek_

Baru saja segudang pertanyaan menggerogoti kepalanya tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah sesosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan jari-jari panjangnya memegang kedua sisi nampan yang dibawanya

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum ke arah Sungmin "kau sudah bangun rupanya" ujarnya lalu melangkah menuju sisi tempat tidur

Sementara Sungmin hanya bergeming sambil menatap lelaki yang sekarang sedang meletakkan nampan di tangannya pada nakas di samping termpat tidur. Lelaki itu perlahan mendekat dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tangan lelaki tersebut terulur hendak menyentuh lengan Sungmin, namun dengan cepat Sungmin menepis tangan lelaki itu

Kedua mata lelaki tersebut sempat melebar—terkejut, dengan sikap Sungmin padanya. Namun ia segera menganggukkan kepalanya—seolah mengerti dan kembali tersenyum "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, lukamu belum kering" ujarnya memperingati

Sungmin menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tajam "jangan mengaturku" ucapnya datar, namun jelas-jelas terpancar aura kekesalan pada dirinya

"Hei, tentu saja aku berhak bicara seperti itu. bayangkan saja membutuhkan tujuh perban untuk menutupi lukamu itu dan semua persediaan perbanku sudah habis karenanya, jadi jika kau banyak bergerak dan lenganmu ini kembali mengeluarkan darah sudah tidak ada persediaan perban lagi sekarang" jelasnya panjang lebar—namun seolah tuli, Sungmin justru memalingkan wajahnya mendengar penuturan tersebut

Lelaki tersebut sedikit merasa kesal melihat tingkah Sungmin yang terus mengacuhkannya "Jadi ini balasanmu setelah aku menolong dan mengobati lukamu" ia mendengus sebal

Sungmin yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap lelaki tersebut "berapa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya sontak membuat lelaki tersebut mengerutkan alisnya

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas "Ck, tidak usah pura-pura tidak mengerti. Aku tau kau mengharapkan uangkan kan? Jadi, katakan berapa yang kau inginkan" jawabnya, membuat Lelaki tersebut terdiam dengan penuturannya

_'Cih, semua orang di dunia ini sama saja. Rela melakukan apapun demi uang, bahkan menolongpun demi uang.. dasar rendahan' _maki Sungmin dalam hatinya

"Mendengarmu berterimakasih saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku" ujar lelaki itu tiba-tiba—membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut namun dengan cepat kembali memasang wajah datarnya

Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin "Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya lalu menatap tangan dan wajah Kyuhyun bergantian. Ingin sekali rasanya Sungmin segera menepis tangan tersebut. Namun saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa maksud apapun-raut berbeda dengan yang selama ini Sungmin tangkap dari orang-orang yang sengaja ingin berkenalan dengannya karena uang. Selain itu entah mengapa ia merasa sudah tidak asing lagi dengan wajah orang di hadapannya itu

"Lee Sungmin" jawab Sungmin tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, namun tak lama ia mengepalkan tangan hampanya dan menariknya kembali. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengambil nampan berisi makanan di atas nakas dan meletakkannya di samping tubuh Sungmin "makanlah, aku akan membeli perban dulu di apotek" suruhnya halus lalu mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin sekilas sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kamar

Sungmin bergeming—namun sesaat kemudian tangan kirinya terkepal kuat dan raut wajahnya berubah kesal _'beraninya dia menyentuhku, dia pikir dia siapa bisa seenaknya padaku!' _nafasnya memburu mengingat kilas balik saat orang yang baru dikenalnya itu mengusap pucuk kepalanya

Namun ada suatu rasa yang terselip saat itu—hangat. Ya, rasa hangat menjalar ketika jemari Kyuhyun menyusup ke dalam tiap helaian surai hitamnya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat akibat pemikiran gila yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya tadi

Oh Sungmin yakin sekali kepalanya membentur aspal saat ia ambruk kemarin malam, makanya pemikirannya jadi aneh begini

Ia melirik nampan yang berada di sampingnya, dua buah roti cokelat dan segelas susu terdapat di atas nampan tersebut. Hanya melihatnyapun Sungmin tau jika roti dan susu tersebut bukanlah buatan sendiri, melainkan membeli di supermarket—atau dimanapun, yang jelas ia tau pasti hal itu hanya dengan melihatnya saja

Sungmin mengambil satu buah roti lalu mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, sekalipun roti ini memang bukan roti mahal yang biasa dimakannya ia tetap mengunyah dan menelannya. Memang pada dasarnya Sungmin bukanlah orang yang suka memilih-milih makanan, ia akan memakan makanan tersebut jika masih masuk dalam kategori layak untuk dimakan. Lagipula dia belum makan sejak kemarin dan perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi, jadi tak heran jika kedua buah roti tersebut langsung amblas dalam hitungan menit

Satu tegukan terakhir sebelum Sungmin meletakkan kembali gelas susu yang sudah kosong itu ke atas nampan—ia rasa perutnya sudah kenyang sekarang. Merasa tidak ada kerjaan dan tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur karena tubuhnya yang masih terasa nyeri, Sungmin akhirnya menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang sekarang ia tempati

Sebuah kamar sederhana dengan cat warna putih yang mulai terlihat menguning, dengan bercak-bercak kehitaman dan retakan pada sudut temboknya adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh penglihatannya. Dua buah jendela berukuran sedang dan lantai kamar yang juga terbuat dari kayu yang mulai terlihat usang adalah hal selanjutnya yang bisa ditangkap

Namun yang baru Sungmin sadari adalah hanya terdapat satu tempat tidur berukuran king size yang terbuat dari kayu, sebuah nakas di samping tempat tidur, serta lemari tua di dalam ruangan ini. Selebihnya hanya terdapat sebuah lampu di langit-lagit kamar tersebut

Ia tertegun melihat kondisi tersebut terlebih lagi saat ia tau jika ukuran kamar ini bahkan tidak lebih besar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya—terdengar berlebihan memang, namun itulah kenyataannya

Tiba-tiba indra penciuman Sungmin mengendus sesuatu—sesuatu yang berasal dari luar kamar tersebut. Alisnya berkerut mengingat-ingat bau apa itu, sesaat setelah mengingatnya ia segera melebarkan mata dan menyibak selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya

Dengan rasa nyeri luar biasa pada tubuh terutama lengan kanannya, ia berusaha turun dari atas tempat tidur tersebut dan melangkah tergopoh-gopoh meraih daun pintu dan membukanya. Setelah pintu tersebut terbuka matanya langsung bisa menangkap sebuah dapur kecil yang berada tepat di hadapan kamar. Namun ekor matanya segera tertuju pada kompor yang sedang menyala dengan sebuah panci yang sudah berwarna kehitaman dan mengepulkan asap

Segera ia melangkah dan mematikan api kompor tersebut, tangan kirinya refleks menutup mulut serta hidungnya ketika bau asap pada panci itu mulai memaksa masuk lebih dalam pada indra penciumannya—ya, ternyata bau yang dari tadi di ciumnya adalah bau hangus yang berasal dari panci tersebut

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia masak! jangan-jangan dia berniat membakar rumah ini untuk membunuhku!" kakinya beringsut mundur sambil tetap memaki Kyuhyun

Sialnya Sungmin terus mundur tanpa menyadari ujung kakinya tersandung kaki meja makan dan menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh membentur lantai.

"AKHHH!" jeritnya kencang saat merasakan lengan kanannya seperti terkoyak kembali—naasnya, ia terjatuh ke sebelah kanan dan menyebabkan lengannya membentur langsung lantai yang dingin itu, dan sedetik kemudian cairan merah pekat merembes mewarnai perban putih pada lengannya

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara gesekan pintu dari luar. "aku pul—ASTAGA SUNGMIN!" pekik Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah tergeletak sambil meringis kesakitan di lantai dapurnya. Tak diperdulikannya lagi sekantung perban, obat merah, dan alkohol yang lepas dari genggaman tangannya—pikirannya benar-benar panik sekarang

Kyuhyun segera meraih lengan kiri Sungmin lalu membantunya berdiri dan membawanya masuk menuju kamar. Dibaringkannya tubuh Sungmin dengan amat hati-hati di atas tempat tidur, obsidiannya membulat ketika melihat perban pada lengan Sungmin berubah menjadi merah pekat "bertahanlah sebentar" ujarnya cemas saat mendapati Sungmin yang sedang menggigit bibirnya—menahan sakit dengan wajah yang sudah berkeringat

Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar kamar dan mengambil kantung yang tadi terlepas dari tangannya. Ketika kembali ke kamar ia segera duduk di sisi Sungmin, lalu dengan serampangan membuka kantung di tangannya. Dihamburkannya isi dari kantung tersebut di atas kasur, lalu perlahan pandanganya menuju pada Sungmin yang sedang memejamkan matanya menahan ngilu

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya" izin Kyuhyun saat hendak melepaskan perban pada lengan Sungmin—ia masih ingat betul bagaimana Sungmin menepis kasar tangannya tadi

Namun Sungmin hanya bergeming, dan Kyuhyun menanggapinya sebagai jawaban ya. Dibukanya ikatan perban tersebut kemudian mulai melepaskannya dengan hati-hati dari lengan Sungmin

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat memandangi luka pada lengan Sungmin—ternyata benar, luka tersebut kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah. Memang lukanya tidak dalam, namun tetap saja sangat perih dan menyakitkan karena goresan luka tersebut hampir setengah lengan Sungmin dan benar-benar merobek lapisan kulit putihnya

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun tidak membawa Sungmin ke dokter dan menjahit lukanya agar lebih cepat sembuh, jawabannya adalah karena Kyuhyun tidak memiliki uang—atau lebih tepatnya sekarang dia tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk biaya rumah sakit. Jadilah dengan pengetahuan seadanya ia memilih untuk mengobatinya sendiri—beruntung lengan Sungmin memang tidak perlu dijahit-menurutnya-

Iapun mulai membersihkan darah tersebut dengan alkohol menggunakan kapas yang sejak kemarin berada di atas nakas. Kemudian mulai mengolesi obat merah sambil meniupinya agar cepat mengering. Sungmin meringis saat obat merah tersebut meresap ke dalam lukanya—sangat perih dan membakar baginya

"Ini memang terasa perih, karena obat merah ini sedang membunuh bakteri yang berusaha menyerang lukamu" ujar Kyuhyun menyadari jika Sungmin merasa kesakitan, namun Sungmin malah menatapnya tajam dan mendengus kesal mendengarnya _'dia pikir aku anak kecil apa!'_

Jujur Kyuhyun menyadari tatapan tidak suka yang dilayangkan Sungmin padanya, namun ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu mulai melingkarkan perban pada lengan Sungmin hingga menghabiskan seluruh gulungan perban yang dibelinya. Terakhir ia mengikat perban tersebut agar tidak terlepas lalu tersenyum puas menatap hasil pekerjaannya "selesai" ia mendesah lega

Sungminpun ikut mengalihkan tatapanya pada lengannya _'tidak buruk juga'_ pikirnya

"Kau kenapa bisa ada di dapur tadi? seharusnya kau tetap di kamar dan tidak boleh berjalan dulu agar tubuhmu cepat pulih" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membereskan alkohol dan obat merah yang berada di tempat tidur

"Dan membiarkan rumah ini terbakar begitu" jawab Sungmin tajam

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya "maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung

Sungmin memutar matanya malas "kau pergi tanpa mematikan api kompormu bodoh!" kali ini nada suaranya meninggi menahan kesal

"Eh!" Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya kaget—ia baru ingat jika ia memang sedang memasak sesuatu saat pergi tadi. Segera Kyuhyun berlari keluar kamar menuju dapur, dan tak lama ia segera kembali dengan tangan yang sudah meremas rambutnya sendiri dan lekuk wajah yang sudah seperti orang frustasi

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah ajaib Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang kembali duduk disampingnya

"Semuanya hangus" lirih Kyuhyun. "Argghh! air yang kumasak kering semua dan panciku hangus" lanjutnya lagi sambil memekik kencang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur

Sungmin melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya _'Apa! jadi yang dia masak itu air?!'_ batinnya memekik kencang. Sungguh ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, orang dihapannya ini memasak airpun tidak bisa dan hampir menyebabkan rumahnya sendiri terbakar!

"Tapi, untunglah rumah ini tidak jadi terbakar" ujarnya sambil menatap ke langit-lagit kamar

_'Untung katamu! aku hampir saja mati terbakar tadi jika tidak mematikan api kompor itu. dan yang kau pikirkan hanya rumahmu! cih, benar saja, semua orang memang selalu mementingkan miliknya sendiri'_rasanya ingin sekali Sungmin meneriaki kata-kata tersebut tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, namun urung saat Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya

"Jika rumah ini terbakar maka kau yang berada didalamnya pun akan ikut terbakar, dan aku benar-benar akan mengutuk diriku jika hal itu sampai terjadi padamu" ia menatap lembut ke dalam kedua bola mata kelam Sungmin seraya tersenyum tipis "aku tidak keberatan jika rumah ini terbakar habis, asalkan kau tidak berada didalamnya" lanjutnya

Sungmin terdiam mendengarnya _'apa orang ini sudah gila?'_ tanya batinnya. Oh, Sungmin tau, Kyuhyun sengaja berbicara seperti itu agar Sungmin simpati dan memberikan uang padanya.

Bagi Sungmin Semua manusia selalu terlihat haus akan uang dimatanya –kecuali Yesung-. Tapi satu hal yang ia lupakan—Kyuhyun bahkan belum mengetahui identitas dirinya sebagai pemilik perusahaan Lee Company sekaligus pewaris tunggal segala harta keluarganya.

Kalian bertanya mengapa Sungmin dapat memiliki pikiran senegatif itu tentang orang lain? apakah Sungmin tidak memiliki perasaan? begitu?

Itu semua karena ia memang selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mengincar hartanya demi kepuasan duniawi mereka sendiri, dan Sungmin sudah terlalu banyak menemui orang seperti itu—bahkan kerabatnya sendiri.

Dan untuk apa ia menggunakan perasaannya pada orang lain? sedangkan orang lainpun tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan dan penderitaannya dulu ketika harus kehilangan kedua orangtuanya sekaligus—ia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya disayangi dan menyayangi orang lain. Ya, hatinya sudah menghitam sekarang.. tidak ada lagi cinta yang mampu tumbuh didalamnya

Bahkan hingga tak menyadari bahwa masih ada orang yang tulus menyayanginya di dunia ini—Yesung, teman masa kecilnya sekaligus orang yang selalu ada untuk Sungmin dalam keadaan apapun. Dan tentu saja ada satu orang lagi—orang yang sudah mencintainya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka

"Hei, kenapa melamun?" suara Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin tersadar dari dunianya

Ia menatap dingin ke arah Kyuhyun "itu bukan urusanmu" jawabnya datar

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal menerima perlakuan Sungmin padanya "kau ini, bisa tidak jangan bersikap dingin terus padaku?" ujarnya

Sungmin melirik sekilas "tidak" jawabnya singkat begitu menohok jantung Kyuhyun

"Aishhh, sudahlah lebih baik kau ganti baju sekarang, bercak darah tadi mengenai kausmu" Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian berjalan menuju lemari dan meraih kaus berwarna hitam di dalamnya. "Ini" iapun meletakkan kaus tersebut di samping tubuh Sungmin

Sungmin melirik kaus di sampingnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun "tidak mau" ia meraih kaus tersebut dan melemparnya tepat mengenai perut Kyuhyun—beruntung gerak refleks Kyuhyun bagus, ia langsung menangkap kaus tersebut sebelum jatuh ke lantai

"Oh ayolah Min, baju yang kau pakai sudah kotor. Aku tau mungkin kaus ini memang tidak sebanding dengan kemejamu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kemejamu sudah aku buang" bujuk Kyuhyun

Sungmin melebarkan matanya, lalu sedetik kemudian melemparkan pandangan kesal ke arah Kyuhyun "KAU—"

"Bagian lengannya itu sobek dan seluruh kemejamu hampir berubah menjadi merah karena darah" potong Kyuhyun cepat membuat Sungmin bungkam. "Maaf aku membuangnya tanpa izin darimu, tapi kemejamu itu sungguh sudah tidak layak untuk dikenakan, jadi aku langsung membuangnya setelah menggantikan pakaianmu dengan punyaku" lanjutnya

"APA!" pekik Sungmin terbelalak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun—ani, bukan masalah Kyuhyun membuang pakaiannya tapi ini karena Kyuhyun menggantikan pakaiannya. Ekor matanya langsung bergerak melihat baju yang sedang ia kenakan, ternyata benar baju yang ia kenakan sekarang adalah milik Kyuhyun –dan dia baru menyadarinya-

Kyuhyun menggantikan pakaiannya, berarti Kyuhyun sudah melihat seluruh tubuhnya! Kira-kira kalimat itulah yang terus berputar dibenak Sungmin. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan ragu "Jadi.. kau—"

"Apaboleh buat, habisnya seluruh pakaianmu sudah basah dan tubuhmu menggigil semalam. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus segera menggantinya, jika tidak bukan hanya lenganmu saja yang sakit tapi bisa-bisa kau demam tinggi" jelas Kyuhyun seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sungmin. Ia kembali memberikan kaus ditangannya pada Sungmin yang masih bergeming ditempat "tenanglah, aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sungmin

Seolah tersambar petir Sungmin segera tersadar dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. Ditatapnya tajam Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum—atau lebih tepat menyeringai kearahnya

"Cepat ganti bajumu, atau kau ingin aku yang menggantikannya lagi?" goda Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin kesal padanya. Iapun segera berlari keluar dari kamar setelah melihat Sungmin yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparnya dengan bantal

Namun baru saja pintu tertutup, Kyuhyun kembali membukanya dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari luar "kau tau? tubuhmu benar-benar indah, dan kulit putihmu terasa begitu lembut saat disentuh" ia menyeringai lebar sebelum dengan cepat kembali menutup pintu—menyisakan Sungmin yang sudah mengerluarkan kepulan asap dari kepalanya

"Dasar SIAL!" makinya sambil melemparkan bantal tepat mengenai pintu dan menimbulkan suara yang begitu besar—meskipun sedang sakit tenaganya masih cukup kuat bahkan untuk memukuli Kyuhyun saat ini juga

Nafasnya memburu disertai wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarahnya. Ia benar-benar kesal setengah mati karena menurutnya Kyuhyun sudah berani menginjak-injak harga dirinya

"Aissshhh" dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, namun sedetik kemudian meringis kencang karena lengannya kembali berdenyut akibat berbenturan dengan bantal—membuat Kyuhyun yang masih setia berada di pintu luar terkekeh kecil mendengarnya

.

.

Empat hari berlalu sudah—kini lengan Sungmin sudah terasa lebih baik dan jarang berdenyut karena lukanya perlahan mulai mengering. Dan selama itu Kyuhyunlah yang selalu menggantikan perbannya, memberikannya makanan-walau hanya roti dan susu beli-, meminjaminya pakaian, juga membantunya ke kamar mandi, walau awalnya Sungmin merasa kesal dengan segala perhatian Kyuhyun padanya

Dan tanpa Sungmin sadari ia tidak pernah bosan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di kamar—karena Kyuhyun terus mengajaknya bicara walaupun ia hanya meresponnya dengan satu atau dua kata, dan tak jarang Kyuhyun menggodanya—membuatnya ingin sekali menghajar wajah Kyuhyun ketika menyeringai menatapnya

Sungmin merasa hidupnya empat hari ini jauh lebih tentram dan damai ketimbang sebelumnya, karena sebelumnya ia selalu saja dikelilingi para penjilat yang berusaha terlihat baik dihadapannya namun begitu menusuk dibelakangnya. Belum lagi ia selalu dibuntuti oleh orang-orang suruhan seseorang yang ingin sekali bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya dan didatangi yeoja tidak tau malu yang mengejar-mengejarnya—ani, hartanya bukan dirinya

Sungmin terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya, sedari tadi tangannya terus menggenggam handphone miliknya yang baru dikembalikan Kyuhyun kemarin—karena sebelumnya rusak terkena air yang meresap ke dalam saku celananya saat dirinya terluka waktu itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang—berusaha memantapkan pilihannya, sebelum memencet sederet nomor pada handphonenya. Didekatkannya handphone tersebut pada telinganya dan tak lama sambungannya terhubung

_"YA! Lee Sungmin kemana saja kau!"_pekik sesorang di sambungan telepon tersebut, membuat Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya

"Aishh, Yesung hyung tidak usah berteriak-teriak begitu! kau mau membuatku tuli apa!" gerutu Sungmin kembali mendekatkan handphone pada telinganya

_"Bagaimana aku tidak teriak-teriak! empat hari ini kau menghilang tanpa jejak dan kabar, aku mencarimu! nomormu bahkan tidak aktif waktu itu. kau hampir membuatku serangan jantung tau! dan rencanannya hari ini aku mau melapor polisi kalau kau tidak ditemukan juga"_ curhat Yesung panjang lebar

Sementara Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas "Handphoneku rusak terkena hujan—"

_"APA! jadi kau hujan-hujanan!"_pekik Yesung memotong penjelasan Sungmin

"Hyung! Jangan memotong ucapanku, aku belum selesai bicara! waktu itu setelah urusanku selesai ternyata hujan deras turun dan aku berusaha mencari tempat berteduh, tapi seluruh pakaianku terlanjur basah semua" jelas Sungmin setengah berbohong

Tak ada jawaban dari Yesung—sepertinya ia sedang mencerna ucapan Sungmin, namun tak lama ia kembali membuka suaranya _"baiklah, sekarang kau ada dimana? aku akan menjemputmu"_ ujarnya terdengar lebih tenang dari sebelumnya

"Tidak, aku belum mau pulang hyung" jawab Sungmin berhasil membuat kedua mata Yesung terbelalak sempurna

_"Apa maksudmu?" _tanyanya tidak percaya

"Aku bosan hyung, jika aku kembali mereka semua pasti akan kembali mengelilingiku" jawab Sungmin, dan Yesung tau persis siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud Sungmin—siapa lagi kalau bukan orang-orang yang menginginkan uangnya?

Yesung menghela nafasnya _"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"_

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau pulang dulu tadi" ujar Sungmin kesal—ia paling tidak suka mengucapkan sesuatu berulang-ulang

_"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu? siapa yang akan mengelolanya jika kau tidak ada?" _tanya Yesung berusaha memancing Sungmin agar merubah keputusannya

"Aku sudah memikirkan keputusanku ini semalaman, tentu saja aku sudah memutuskan menitipkan perusahaanku pada orang yang paling kupercayai untuk mengurusnya". Sialnya Yesung lupa jika Sungmin memang selalu memikirkan dengan sempurna hal yang akan dilakukannya

Alis Yesung berkerut _"siapa?"_

"Kau hyung, aku percayakan perusahaan padamu"

_"Aku?"_ Yesung menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Tapi kau taukan aku ini tidak terlalu pandai dalam urusan bisnis, bisa hancur perusahaanmu nanti dan—"

"Aku percaya padamu, kau pasti bisa mengurusnya hyung" potong Sungmin berhasil membungkap seluruh ucapan Yesung

Yesung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya-walaupun Sungmin tidak dapat melihatanya- _"baiklah, kau bisa percaya padaku"_

"Oh iya hyung, jangan terima penawaran kerja sama apapun selama aku tidak ada" ingat Sungmin

_"Iya-iya, tenang saja. Tapi ngomong-ngomong sekarang kau ada di mana?_" tanya Yesung penasaran dari tadi

"Aku tidak akan memberi tau aku ada dimana, aku tidak mau siapapun menemuiku sekarang. Aku tidak mau jika ada yang mengetahui tentang diriku dan keberadaanku" tolak Sungmin

_"Tapi aku hanya ingin menemuimu, aku berjanji tidak akan memberi tau siapapun tentang keberadaanmu" _

Sungmin menggeleng "kita tidak tau hyung, bisa saja ada yang mengikutimu" ia yakin pasti orang-orang tersebut mencarinya dan akan mengikuti Yesung-karena setahu mereka Yesunglah orang terdekat Sungmin-

_"Tapi—"_

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian hyung! dan jangan coba-coba untuk melacak keberadaanku atau aku akan membencimu selamanya" ancam Sungmin

Yesung mencengkram rambutnya frustasi—ia selalu saja kalah dengan ancaman Sungmin _"Aissshh! Oke, aku tidak akan melacak keberadaanmu. Tapi berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja di sana"_

Sungmin mengangguk "pasti!" jawabnya mantap

Setidaknya Yesung bisa lega sedikit mendengar hal itu _"Baiklah, aku sedang menyetir sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan telepon aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu"_

"Iya-iya, kau ini cerewet sekali hyung" gerutu Sungmin sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka

Setelahnya ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju jendela. Dikeluarkannya baterai serta kartu simya dari dalam handphone, lalu dipatahkannya menjadi dua bagian. Dan dengan sekali gerakan tangannya melempar keluar seluruh benda dalam genggamannya. Ia baru merasa puas ketika melihat sebuah mobil melintas dan melindas handphonenya itu—Sungmin benar-benar ingin menghilangkan jejak keberadaannya

_'Sekarang tinggal bicara padanya'_ ujar batin Sungmin, sebenarnya ia ragu untuk memberi tau permintaan gilanya. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus tetap mengatakannya—sudah kepalang tanggung jika berhenti sekarang

Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu dan dengan ragu mulai membuka pintu tersebut. Ekor matanya langsung dapat menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang makan di meja makan. Sungmin berjalan perlahan menuju meja makan lalu menarik kursi tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun dan duduk disana

"Ada apa? tidak biasanya kau keluar? kau mau masih lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi dengan mulut penuh ramen yang sedang dimakannya

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, aku sudah kenyang"

Kyuhyun menelan seluruh ramen dalam mulutnya "lalu?" tanyanya penasaran

Namun Sungmin justru bergeming dan terus menatap meja makan—membuat Kyuhyun bosan menunggu ucapannya dan akhirnya kembali menyuapi ramen ke dalam mulutnya

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin pelan dan mulai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun

"Uhuk!" Kyuhyun langsung memukul-mukul dadanya dan menegak habis air dalam gelasnya

"Kenapa kau? tertelan sumpit" ujar Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tersedak

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong kembali "Bukanlah, memangnya aku makan ramen dengan sumpit-sumpitnya apa" ujarnya kesal. "Aku hanya kaget saja, karena tadi itu pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku" lanjutnya

"Hah?" Sungmin baru menyadari jika memang selama ini dia tidak pernah memanggil Kyuhyun dengan namanya, dan selama ini juga Kyuhyunlah yang selalu mengajaknya bicara duluan bukan dirinya

"Aku senang mendengarnya" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut memandangi Sungmin—kali ini benar-benar senyuman, bukan seringaian seperti biasa ia menggoda Sungmin

Tubuh Sungmin mendadak kaku melihat hal itu, entah mengapa matanya jadi tidak berani lagi menatap wajah Kyuhyun "Aishh, kau terlalu berlebihan!" jawab Sungmin kesal

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun dapat menebak tujuan Sungmin menemuinya

"Itu..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, lidahnya terasa kelu tiba-tiba. Padahal dari semalam ia memutuskan untuk memberi tau permintaannya—permintaan tergila seumur hidupnya

"Apa?" Kyuhyun masih setia memandangi dan menunggu lanjutan ucapan Sungmin

Sungmin memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sebelum permintaan gilanya meluncur "Boleh aku tinggal disini lebih lama?"

_Prak!_

Sumpit yang berada di tangan Kyuhyunpun meluncur bebas membentur meja, sedangkan sang pemilik terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya

.

.

.

= TBC =

.

.

* * *

_Next Chapter_

_._

_"Ayo, lebih kuat Min" suruh Kyuhyun tidak sabaran_

_"Aku lelah bodoh!" maki Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya_

_"Ahh... benar-benar enak sekali"_

_._

_"Tidak! aku tidak mau!" tolak Sungmin keras_

_"tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini"_

_"maksudmu? Aku boleh tinggal disini asal bisa menghasilkan uang begitu?"_

_"Yah, begitulah" jawab Kyuhyun enteng "kau tau kan uang itu sangat penting, di dunia ini yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah uang. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa uang. Jadi kalau kau mau tinggal disini kau harus bisa mencari uangmu sendiri"_

.

* * *

Sigh, aku minta maaf karena chap kemarin masih aja ada banyak kesalahannya *bow*, aku akan berusaha lebih baik di chap ini dan seterusnya. terimakasih untuk semua pembaca atas komentar, kritik dan sarannya^^

.

**Special thanks,**

**D2L, tyararahayuni, skittlescinth, Nidaimnida, Shin Min Rin, Mingly Azhure, leefairyPrincess Pumkins ELF**

_**- Evilpumps -**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memikili, namun ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya!_

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit sudah semenjak Sungmin mengatakan permintaannya, dan Kyuhyun masih saja setia mematung dengan posisi yang sama—sepertinya Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja didengarnya, apa ia salah dengar atau mungkin semua ini hanya ilusi? itulah sekelebat pertanyaan yang terus bermain di dalam otaknya

Sungmin yang awalnya terus merutuki dirinya karena permintaan bodoh yang dilontarkannya lama-kelamaan mulai jengah melihat Kyuhyun yang terus diam dengan mata membulat tidak percaya. Demi Tuhan! Sungmin ingin sekali melempar wajah Kyuhyun dengan gelas dihadapannya

"YA! sampai kapan kau mau memasang tampang bodohmu itu!" bentak Sungmin sambil menggebrak kuat meja—oke, kesabarannya menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun yang kelewat batas itu sudah habis sekarang

"Ha?" Kyuhyun sepertinya mulai tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha mengumpulkan jiwanya kembali. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya dengan tampang kelewat idiot di mata Sungmin

_'Sabar Sungmin, sabar'_sederet kalimat itu terus Sungmin ucapkan dalam hatinya agar tidak kelepasan membantai Kyuhyun saat ini juga. Ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya beberapa kali, sebelum kembali mengucapkan permintaan yang telah membuatnya susah itu "Aku bilang, aku mau tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu lagi" ulangnya sedikit memperjelas bentuk kalimatnya

Kyuhyun kembali terbelalak dan terdiam—Oh, ayolah Kyuhyun.. jangan sampai Sungmin menampar wajahmu.

Untungnya Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya sebelum tangan Sungmin benar-benar mendarat di wajahnya "kau serius?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Maksudku, ya... kau kan ini... Aishhh! bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Yah, maksudku kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Tiba-tiba saja ingin tinggal di rumahku" lanjutnya berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Sungmin

"Tidak, aku serius" jawab Sungmin cepat, membuat Kyuhyun yang awalnya bingung menyipitkan matanya curiga "lalu apa yang membuatmu ingin tinggal disini?"

Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya, tapi untung wajahnya bisa diajak kerjasama dengan baik, namun sialnya semalam Sungmin tidak memikirkan alasan yang akan ia katakan pada Kyuhyun—ia sama sekali tidak mengira Kyuhyun akan bertanya

"Itu—" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya—ia bingung! ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya, namun jika Sungmin tidak mengatakannya maka bisa jadi Kyuhyun tidak akan mengizinkannya tinggal disini

Sementara Kyuhyun sudah menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu lanjutan kalimat Sungmin. Sungguh! Sungmin sangat benci ketika dirinya merasa terpojok begini

"Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah" akhirnya Sungmin mulai bercerita. "Jika aku kembali maka para penagih hutang itu akan kembali mengincar nyawaku" dengan lancar ia terus berujar melanjutkan kisahnya

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya "penagih hutang? tapi untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja karena aku terlilit hutang dengan bos mereka dan aku tak sanggup membayarnya. Lenganku yang terkoyak itu akibat ulah mereka yang terus mengincarku" lanjutnya—kali ini kalimatnya setengah mengarang bebas

Suasana mendadak hening—namun tak lama Kyuhyun yang terus diam akhirnya membuka suaranya "baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini" ujarnya sambil beranjak dari kursi

Eh? Sungmin terkejut! rupanya siasatnya mengelabui Kyuhyun berhasil! gampang sekali ternyata membohongi Kyuhyun hanya dengan cerita picisan yang dikarangnya dalam keadaan darurat tadi

Baru saja ia merasa menang dari Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba lelaki itu langsung berdiri di hadapannya dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sungmin yang masih terduduk.

"A—apa!" bentak Sungmin sedikit bergetar—bayangkan saja Kyuhyun terus mendekati wajahnya dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas pada bibirnya

Seringaian Kyuhyun semakin lebar manyadari air muka Sungmin yang berubah—karena jarang sekali Sungmin menunjukka ekspresinya selain marah. "Tapi ada syaratnya" ia berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin, dan dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana

Tubuh Sungmin membeku _'SIAL!'_

.

.

"Ayo, lebih kuat Min" suruh Kyuhyun tidak sabaran

Sementara keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh Sungmin yang sesekali terus mengumpat tidak jelas "aku lelah bodoh!" maki Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya

"Lima menit lagi, lalu kau boleh istirahat" perintah Kyuhyun seenaknya dan setelah itu ia dapat merasakan kembali pergerakan jemari Sungmin .

Tak lebih dari lima menit Sungmin langsung mengempaskan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun dengan perasaan lelah yang menggerayangi dirinya. Kyuhyun beranjak duduk dan merentangkan tangannya "Ahh... benar-benar enak sekali" ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin yang langsung menatapnya tajam

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata kau pintar sekali memijat" puji Kyuhyun yang lebih terdengar sebagai hinaan di telinga Sungmin

Demi Tuhan! Sungmin kesal setengah mati dengan orang disampingnya itu. Lengan Sungmin yang tadinya sudah tidak sakit lagi, langsung terasa ngilu! terlebih lagi jemarinya begitu lelah setelah memijat Kyuhyun lebih dari tiga jam tanpa henti!

Jika ini bukanlah cara agar Kyuhyun memperbolehkannya tinggal disini, Sungmin tentu akan segera menendang lelaki yang sedang tersenyum puas ke arahnya itu. Karena bagaimanapun ia harus tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun, soalnya tidak ada orang lain yang dikenalnya di daerah ini.

Sebenarnya, Sungmin tidak ingin kembali kerumah karena ia sudah jengah dengan kehidupan penuh sandiwara dari orang-orang di dekatnya, ia ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—mana orang yang tulus padanya dan mana orang yang hanya menginginkan uangnya saja. Maka dari itu Sungmin sudah bertekad untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dan menjadi orang biasa tanpa uang

"Tapi tadi itu bukan syarat dariku" ucap Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin terduduk seketika

"APA!" pekik Sungmin kencang—mendadak seluruh rasa lelahnya terselimuti oleh amarah "kau menyuruhku memijatimu hingga jariku hampir lepas semua, dan setelah itu dengan mudahnya kau bilang itu bukanlah syarat yang kau maksud!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di wajah Kyuhyun

"Tenanglah sedikit Min, jangan marah-marah dulu, aku belum selesai bicara" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Sungmin dari wajahnya

Akhirnya Sungmin kembali duduk pada posisinya dan kaki kanannya sengaja menendang paha Kyuhyun agar menjauhkan jarak mereka

"Aw! kau ini kejam sekali, bagaimana kalau aku terjungkal terus kepalaku membentur lantai dan hilang ingatan" lirih Kyuhyun mendramatisir

"Itu terdengar lebih baik" jawab Sungmin datar

"Aishh, oke aku minta maaf soal memijat tadi, tapi mengerjaimu terkadang menyenangkan juga" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sungmin.

"Ck, cepat katakan syaratnya" decak Sungmin kesal, dan tak lama air muka Kyuhyun berubah serius "sebenarnya aku ingin kau bekerja" ucapnya mantap

"Kerja?" Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya

Kyuhyung mengangguk pasti "Iya, kebetulan kemarin aku melihat ada sebuah restoran yang sedang mencari pelayan baru. sebenarnya aku juga sedang mencari pekerjaan dan letak restoran tersebut juga tidak jauh dari rumah ini, jadi kupikir kau juga bisa bekerja disana juga" jelasnya

"Tidak! aku tidak mau!" tolak Sungmin keras—oh, ayolah apa tidak ada pekerjaan yang lain selain menjadi pelayan restoran? bukan! ini bukan karena Sungmin merasa itu adalah pekerjaan rendahan untuknya, tapi Sungmin merasa menjadi pelayan itu sangat merepotkan karena harus terus berjalan kesana kemari mengantar pesanan dan tersenyum ramah kepada pelanggan—tersenyum? Sungmin bahkan tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir ia tersenyum

Jika biasanya Kyuhyun akan mengalah pada keputusan Sungmin, sepertinya kali ini hal itu tidak terjadi. Kyuhyun justru melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Sungmin serius "tidak Sungmin, pokoknya kau harus mau berkerja disana! tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini" ucapnya—kali ini tidak ada nada candaan dalam suara berat itu

Wajah Sungmin mengeras "maksudmu? aku boleh tinggal disini asal bisa menghasilkan uang begitu?" tanyanya dingin—sadarkah Kyuhyun bahwa kalimat terakhirnya itu telah memancing amarah Sungmin

"Yah, begitulah" jawab Kyuhyun enteng "kau tau kan uang itu sangat penting, di dunia ini yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah uang. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa uang. Jadi kalau kau mau tinggal disini kau harus bisa mencari uangmu sendiri" lanjut Kyuhyun membuat amarah Sungmin memuncak

"BAIK! Jika itu yang kau inginkan! aku akan bekerja disana!" Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang meluap. "Keluar!" usirnya dengan keras—oh, sudah lupakah Sungmin jika ini sebenarnya kamar Kyuhyun?

Namun bukannya tersinggung atau marah, Kyuhyun justru beranjak dengan tenang dan tersenyum "Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa besok pagi kita akan segera melamar pekerja di restoran itu, jadi jangan sampai kau terlambat bangun" tangannya terulur hendak mengusap kepala Sungmin, tapi dengan kasar Sungmin langsung menepisnya "jangan sentuh aku! aku benci padamu"

Kyuhyun bergeming mendengar hal itu. "aku tau" ujarnya tetap tenang setelah beberapa saat, kemudian ia segera melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang sarat akan luka di dalamnya

_BRAK!_

Dengan kuat Sungmin segera membanting pintu tak bersalah itu tepat setelah Kyuhyun keluar. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa lemas hingga ia tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya dan terduduk di lantai kamar yang dingin

Obsidiannya yang gelap terlihat semakin kelam, kejadian tadi seolah terus bermain di dalam kepalanya. Ternyata ia telah salah menganggap jika Kyuhyun berbeda dengan orang-orang yang selama ini ia temui, padahal kenyataannya Kyuhyun sama saja dengan mereka semua—sama-sama beranggapan jika uang adalah segalanya!

Jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? apa Sungmin harus pergi dari rumah Kyuhyun? tapi, jika ia pergi akan tinggal dimana ia nantinya? apa ia harus kembali ke rumahnya? tidak! tidak! Sungmin tidak mau kembali dikelilingi orang-orang yang haus akan uang itu. tapi, apa bedanya dengan keadaannya sekarang? ia tetap saja tinggal dengan orang seperti itu jika terus berada di rumah ini.

Sungguh pikirannya kacau sekarang! ia terlanjur bicara pada Yesung bahwa ia belum mau kembali dan merahasiakan identitasnya. Jadi terpaksa ia harus mau bekerja agar tetap tinggal di rumah ini, karena tidak ada orang lain yang dikenalnya selain Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Arrghh!" Sungmin memukul kuat lantai dingin itu—melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya pada benda bisu tersebut hingga cairan merah pekat mengalir dari kulit jemarinya. Namun seolah sudah mati rasa, denyutan hebat pada tangannyapun tak berasa sama sekali bagi Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. kalian ingin melamar kerja disini?" tanya sebuah suara berat memecahkan keheningan sejak lima menit yang lalu. Sang pemilik suara meneliti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki secara bergantian

Jujur Kyuhyun merasa sedikit risih diperhatikan seperti itu, namun berbeda dengannya Sungmin justru terlihat lebih tenang dan wajahnya tetap tidak menggambarkan raut apapun seperti baisanya

"Ne, kami sudah melihat pengumuman di depan restoran ini. Restoran anda sedang membutuhkan pelayan baru kan, jadi kami bermaksud untuk menjadi pelayan disini" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit berbelit-belit karena rasa gugupnya berbicara langsung dengan sang pemilik restoran

Pemilik restoran tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban "baik, kalian diterima bekerja disini. Nama saya Kim Young Woon, tetapi kalian boleh memanggil saya Kangin. Saya harap kalian bisa bekerja dengan baik dan benar nantinya. Ngg.. nama kalian?"

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya formal sambil tersenyum tipis, sesudahnya ia langsung menyikut lengan Sungmin yang hanya diam beridiri disampingnya tanpa melakukan apapun

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun tajam dan setelahnya ia langsung membuka suara "Lee Sungmin" ujarnya tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun

Kangin mengangguk paham sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap bergantian pegawai barunya itu "baiklah.. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, kalian bisa mulai bekerja hari ini juga. Oh iya, di ruang ganti masih ada beberapa seragam baru, jadi silahkan ganti pakaian kalian dengan seragam restoran ini" suruhnya halus dan Kyuhyun segera menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kalau begitu kami permisi Kangin-sshi. Terimakasih" Kyuhyun kembali memberi hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Kangin diikuti dengan Sungmin dibelakangnya yang langsung keluar tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun

.

"Kau benar-benar dingin sekali tadi, padahal Kangin-sshi itu atasan kita. Setidaknya tersenyumlah sedikit atau berbicaralah dengan lebih halus padanya. Untung saja dia tetap menerima kita sebagai pegawainya tadi" nasehat Kyuhyun sambil mematut dirinya di depan cermin ruang ganti pegawai itu

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sungmin tidak peduli

"Hei, Min kau it—"

_Cklek_

"Hai semuanya! aku Lee Donghae, pegawai baru disini!" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti tepat ketika seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan dengan semangat langsung memperkenalkan dirinya

"Ah, hai" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit canggung—jujur ia terkejut dengan kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba tadi

"Eh? kok hanya dua orang? Tapi, yasudahlah" Donghae melangkahkan kakinya masuk mendekati Kyuhyun yang berada paling dekat dengannya. "Lee Donghae imnida. Sepertinya kau juga pelayan baru disini, jadi mohon kerja samanya" ia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar

"Ne, kau sudah mengucapkan namamu tadi. Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan Donghae dan tersenyum ramah

Kemudian Donghae segera beralih menuju Sungmin yang sedang sibuk membereskan loker barunya itu. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun tadi, Donghae langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan sebuah senyuman merekah di sudut bibirnya. "Lee Dong—" belum sempat ia selesai memperkenalkan diri, Sungmin sudah lebih dulu melangkah keluar dari dalam ruangan itu tanpa memperdulikan omongannya

"Maaf ya, moodnya sedang jelek hari ini" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu kanan Donghae dan membuat Donghae tersadar dari keterkejutannya akan sikap Sungmin kepadanya

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun "tidak apa-apa, aku justru suka sekali dengan orang yang sulit untuk didekati seperti itu" jawabnya. "Pokoknya dia harus mau berbicara dan menjadi temanku!" lanjut Donghae dengan semangat, berhasil membuat tawa Kyuhyun pecah melihat tingkahnya yang kekanakan itu

.

Jam kerjapun dimulai, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae yang menjadi pelayan baru di restoran tersebut ternyata sangat menyita perhatian para pelanggan, terutama pelanggan wanita yang datang ke restoran tersebut

Kyuhyun yang berparas tampan dan bertubuh tinggi tak diduga sangat ahli dalam melayani setiap pelanggan. Senyum dan tatapan matanya benar-benar menjerat para pelanggan wanita ke dalam pesonanya

Sementara Sungmin tetap dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan acuh, namun hal itu justru membuat para pelanggan wanita berlomba-lomba untuk melihat senyumannya. Sayangnya Sungmin tidak pernah tersenyum dan ternyata itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya.

Dan terakhir Donghae yang memiliki wajah rupawan serta mata yang indah, sifatnya yang murah senyum dan ceria sangat disukai pelanggan, terlebih lagi ternyata Donghae sangat pintar memuji wanita.

"Oppa~ boleh kami tau namamu"rengek seorang pelanggan wanita sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja seragam Sungmin, sementara teman-temannya yang lain langsung menganggukkan kepala dan melemparkan tatapan memelas mereka

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin singkat dan berhasil membuat wanita tersebut melepaskan tangannya. "Oppa, kau jahat sekali, tapi karena kau tampan aku akan memaafkanmu" lanjut wanita manja

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang dan memutar matanya malas "terserah." Ia hendak kembali mengantar pesanan ke meja lainnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ekor matanya tiba-tiba menangkap siluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang bercengkerama dengan beberapa pelanggan wanita

"Kyu kau sangat tampan" puji salah seorang wanita sambil menatap setiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang meletakkan pesanannya di atas meja

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menanggapinya "aku tau" jawabnya, lalu beranjak pergi menuju meja lainnya.

Tak lama wanita-wanita itu langsung memekik histeris "Ya Tuhan! dia benar-benar tampan! dan senyumannya itu membuat nafasku sesak!" histeris salah seorang dari mereka dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh yang lainnya

Ckckck, ternyata wanita sekarang banyak yang buta!—kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran pertama Sungmin setelah menyaksikan kejadian tersebut, kemudian ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mengantarkan pesanan

.

Sang surya sudah kembali ke peraduannya—digantikan oleh rembulan malan berserta ribuan bintang yang menemaninya. Jarum jampun sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, yang artinya pekerjaan mereka hari ini telah usai. Setelah selesai membereskan meja dan kursi, ketiga pelayan baru ini bergegas menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian mereka.

Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaian dan menutup lokernya sedikit terlonjak saat sebuah tangan melingkar pada pingganggnya

"Kau sudah mau pulang ya?" bisik seseorang di belakangnya dan sontak membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya

Sungmin berdecak kesal saat mengetahui siapa yang sedang memeluknya itu "ck, lepaskan aku" ia segera menepis kasar lengan yang masih setia melingkar di pingganya itu

Namun bukannya menjauh, orang tersebut justru kembali menahan tubuh Sungmin "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau beri tau namamu" tolaknya

Sungmin melebarkan matanya kesal "KAU!—" sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung mendorong atau berbuat kasar pada orang menyebalkan dibelakangnya itu, namun tubuhnya terlalu lelah setelah bekerja seharian tadi—tenaganya sudah banyak terkuras hari ini

"Lee Sungmin, jadi sekarang cepat lepaskan tanganmu ini!" bentak Sungmin menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapanpun

Seakan tuli dengan kalimat terakhir Sungmin, orang tersebut justru tersenyum senang tanpa melepaskan Sungmin yang berada di dalam kukungannya "Lee Sungmin, nama yang indah sama seperti pemiliknya. Aku Lee Donghae.. hmm, ternyata marga kita sama ya, sepertinya kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama" bisiknya

Ingin sekali rasanya Sungmin segera memutar tubuhnya dan membenturkan kepala Donghae ke loker. Tuhan.. kesialan apalagi yang akan menimpanya kali ini—ia sudah cukup sial bertemu Kyuhyun yang ternyata tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya dulu, dan sekarang haruskah kesialannya bertambah karena mengenal Donghae?

Namun sepertinya Sungmin tidak perlu membuang-buang tenaganya untuk menghajar Donghae, karena sekarang ia dapat merasakan lengan Donghae sudah terlepas dari pinggangnnya dan menjauh dari dirinya.. seperti tertarik paksa ke belakang

"YA Kyu! lepaskan aku, sesak.. aku tidak bisa bernafas" lirih Donghae sambil menahan kerah bajunya yang ternyata ditarik oleh Kyuhyun

"Ups, maaf" ujar Kyuhyun enteng dan segera melepaskan tangannya tanpa rasa bersalah

Donghae terengah-engah mencari oksigen sambil memegangi lehernya "Kau mau membunuhku ya?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan menatap Donghae polos—seolah tak terjadi apapun tadi "tidak, aku hanya mau mengingatkanmu untuk ganti baju. Kau masih memakai seragammu dari tadi" ujarnya

Dan entah Donghae yang polos atau bodoh, dengan mudahnya ia percaya ucapan Kyuhyun dan menganggukkan kepalanya "Iya kau benar, hehe.. terimakasih Kyu, aku ganti baju dulu" pamitnya sebelum mengambil bajunya dari dalam loker dan bergegas menuju toilet—meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua saja dalam ruangan tersebut

Suasan mendadak hening, mereka berdua masih setia berdiri ditempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Sesekali ekor mata Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin hanya yang diam memandang ke arah lantai ruangan.

"Jadi.. kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun canggung

"Aku lelah" balas Sungmin singkat. Walaupun Kyuhyun tau itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyannya, tetapi ia mengerti maksud ucapan Sungmin

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang, hari sudah semakin gelap dan udara akan bertambah dingin" ajak Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah toilet dan bertertiak sedikit kencang "Donghae! kami pulang dulu, jangan lupa kunci pintunya"

"Ne! hati-hati dijalan!" balas Donghae tidak kalah kencangnya dari dalam toilet

Kyuhyun beralih melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu. "Ayo" ajaknya hendak meraih tangan Sungmin, tetapi kalah cepat karena Sungmin langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari jangkauan Kyuhyun

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun harus tersenyum pahit atas sikap Sungmin yang selalu menolak dirinya "ngg.. kau jalanlah duluan" suruhnya dan perlahan mundur ke belakang Sungmin. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, Sungminpun segera berjalan keluar diikuti Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya sambil menjaga jarak di antara mereka

Walaupun Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Kyuhyun tau jika Sungmin tidak ingin didekati olehnya. Itulah sebabnya Kyuhyun menjaga jarak dan hanya mampu memandangi punggung Sungmin dengan sejuta rasa sakit yang terpancar dari obsisiannya itu. Bahkan hembusan angin malam pun terasa mengoyak kulit dan menusuk ke setiap tulangnya.

.

.

.

= TBC =

.

.

* * *

_Next Chapter_

_._

_"Jika kau tak ada mungkin aku akan mati tadi" lirih Donghae sambil bersandar pada punggung Sungmin_

_Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang menguar "terimakasih" bisiknya_

_._

_"Jadi itu yang membuatmu membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar_

_._

_"Ada yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya saat kalimat itu melontar dari bibirnya_

_._

* * *

Annyeong, chingudeul *lambai-lambai* terimakasih sudah membaca Black Heart hingga chap ini. maafkan saya jika ceritanya makin gaje *kabur*. Aku bener-bener seneng kalian mau baca, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, terimakasih juga untuk silent reader yang diem-diem ikutan bac, aku harap kedepannya kalian juga meninggalkan jejak^^. untuk reviewmaaf belum bisa bales satu-satu, tapi suer deh aku baca semua review kalian dan terharu banget T_T *lap ingus*.Sekali lagi jeongmal Gomawo chingudeul *bow*

.

**_Special Thanks,_**

**_Nyca ELFuJOYers, Nidaimnida, Paijem, UnyKMHH, Kikkurone, heina rizuqi, gyumine, Keseleo Imutnya Sungmin, chabluebilubilu, , Cutemin, Shin Min Rin, ButtCouple137, sissy, valentina lee, Melodyna, Eka puspa, Gyurievil, D2L, tyararahayuni, skittlescinth, Mingly Azhure, leefairy, Princess Pumkins ELF, dan halmonieku tercinta _**_**Syafriska amelia~ gomaWOOK :***_

**_- Evilpumps -_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, namun ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya!_

_._

_._

"Kyuhyun-ah! tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor dua puluh tiga" suruh salah seorang pelayan yang tengah kerepotan mengantarkan pesanan dari satu meja ke meja lainnya—dengan dua buah namapan di kedua tangannya

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun langsung mengambil nampan yang berada di tangan kiri pelayan tersebut dan melangkah menuju meja yang terletak di bagian pojok restoran tersebut. "Maaf menunggu lama, ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati" ia tersenyum ramah seraya mulai meletakkan sepiring cheese cake dan segelas strawberry juice pesanan pelanggan tersebut

Saat kakinya hendak melangkah meninggalkan meja tersebut ekor matanya secara tidak sadar langsung terkunci rapat pada sosok Sungmin yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan pada meja yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Entah sadar karena merasa diperhatikan Sungmin tiba-tiba menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Sontak lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut langsung gelagapan dan tersenyum canggung

Sungmin hanya memandangnya sebentar dengan raut tanpa ekspresi kemudian langsung memutuskan kontak mereka dan melangkah pergi setelah selesai meletakkan pesanan pelanggannya

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, pasalnya sudah dua minggu ini Sungmin mengacuhkannya. Mereka bahkan tidak berbicara satu sama lain, hari pertama mereka berkerja itulah hari terakhir mereka bicara -itupun Kyuhyun yang memulai-. Dan setelahnya Sungmin tidak pernah menggubris lagi ucapan Kyuhyun, walau sudah berulang kali Kyuhyun berusaha mengajaknya bicara

Memang mereka selalu pergi dan pulang bersama, namun hal itu hanya karena mereka tinggal satu atap. Tapi sekalipun begitu, dirumah juga Sungmin terus mendiami dirinya dan hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar jika tidak ada keperluan penting

"Kyu! bantu aku cepat!" teriakan panik sebuah suara berhasil membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati Donghae yang sedang kerepotan membawa tiga pesanan sekaligus di tangannya

"Ya! cepatlah!" dengan susah payah Donghae berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar nampan-nampan di tangannya tidak terjatuh

"Ck, iya-iya" decak Kyuhyun sebelum dengan malas menghampiri Donghae dan mengambil salah satu nampan. "Makanya, jangan berlagak bisa membawa sebanyak ini. Jika semuanya jatuh kau juga yang akan dimarahi Kangin-sshi" sindir Kyuhyun sambil berlalu mengantarkan pesanan

"Aisshh! pintar sekali dia menyindir orang!" gerutu Donghae sebal, dan saat ia memutar tubuhnya—hendak melangkah tiba-tiba saja kaki kanannya tersandung sesuatu sehingga menyebabkan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur bersama kedua nampan di tangannya

_BRUK! PRANG!_

Suara kencang tadi sontak membuat seluruh pelayan dan pengunjung yang ada disana terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Donghae

"Akhh" ringis Donghae sambil berusaha bangkit dengan sekelebat rasa sakit yang menyerang perut dan kedua lututnya

"HEI KAU!" belum selesai ia berdiri, sebuah tangan kekar terlebih dulu mendorong tubuhnya dan malah membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aw!" kali ini Donghae meringis saat bokongnya mencium langsung lantai kayu restoran tersebut, ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil melipat tangan di dada

"APA-APAAN KAU ITU! KALAU JALAN PAKAI MATA! LIHAT BAJUKU JADI BASAH BEGINI" bentak lelaki berpostur tubuh tinggi dan berotot sambil menunjuk kausnya yang terkena tumpahan jus pada Donghae yang sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat dari pelipisnya

"Ma—maafkan aku" cicit Donghae—oke, jika tubuh lelaki dihadapannya tak sebesar itu mungkin ia tidak akan setakut ini sekarang. Tapi masalahnya lelaki ini sangat besar dan berotot! bisa ia bayangkan jika lelaki itu menghajarnya maka ia jamin tidak akan ada hari esok untuknya!

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum sinis "maaf? maaf kau bilang?" dengan kasar ia langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Donghae dan menariknya "PENJARA TIDAK AKAN ADA JIKA SEMUA MASALAH DAPAT DISELESAIKAN DENGAN MAAF" lelaki itu berteriak tepat di depan wajah Donghae—membuat Donghae segera menutup hidungnya

"Ukh.. nafas anda sangat bau, sebenarnya apa yang anda makan tadi?" tanya Donghae kelewat polos dan tak tau kondisi—Oh, Lee Donghae kau dalam masalah besar sekarang!

Lelaki itu membulatkan matanya dan seketika menggeram kesal, bahkan urat-urat leher dan dahinya sudah napak jelas sekarang "KURANG AJAR!" ia langsung melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Donghae yang sudah memejamkan mata erat-erat

_Grep!_

Seluruh orang yang di sana hanya dapat menahan nafas mereka ketika sebuah tangan dengan keras mencengkram dan menahan lengan kekar lelaki tersebut. Kyuhyunpun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan orang-orang yang hanya dapat menyaksikan hal tersebut dari tadi—karena mereka terlalu takut untuk melerai lelaki besar itu

"Arrgghh!" lelaki itu memekik kuat saat lengannya dipelintir ke belakang dan sontak melepaskan cengkramannya pada Donghae. "KAU!" ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—tepatnya menatap garang orang yang telah berani melawannya

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH!" makinya saat mengetahui orang dibelakannya itu bahkan lebih kecil dari dirinya

"S—Sungmin?" Donghae membulatkan matanya tak percaya

_DHUAK!_

Sungmin menendang punggung lelaki tersebut dan membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai—tepat di hadapan Donghae "cih, jadi hanya ini kekuatanmu?" ejek Sungmin menatap dingin lelaki yang sedang meringis di bawahnya itu

"Argghh! kurang ajar kau bocah! akan kulaporkan pada polisi agar restoran ini ditutup!" ancam lelaki itu

Namun Sungmin tetap bergeming—ia sama sekali tak merasa takut dengan ancaman itu. "Silahkan saja, maka aku juga akan melaporkanmu balik!" tantang Sungmin

"Melaporkanku balik? memangnya apa yang kulakukan bocah tengik! ARRGHH!" jerit lelaki itu saat kaki kanan Sungmin langsung mengijak punggungnya

Tatapan mata Sungmin terasa semakin dingin dan begitu menusuk "jangan kau pikir jika aku tidak menyadari kalau kau sengaja mengulurkan kakimu untuk membuat anak ceroboh ini jatuh" tunjuk Sungmin pada Donghae dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas

"Kau—"

"Oh, kau kan memang selalu melakukan hal itu setiap datang ke restoran ini! kau selalu melakukannya setiap ada pelayan yang akan lewat di dekatmu, namun sayangnya selalu gagal. Dan akhirnya hari ini kau berhasil melakukannya" jelas Sungmin berhasil membuat tidak hanya lelaki itu, namun seluruh orang yang ada disana terperangah

"Biar aku tebak! setelah ini kau pasti akan marah-marah memaksa bertemu atasan kami dan meminta ganti rugi atau kau mengancam akan melaporkan ke polisi atas tuduhan perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan. Benar begitu bukan?" sambung Sungmin

Mata lelaki itu membulat seketika "ba—bagaimana kau tau?" tanyanya tidak percaya, namun secara tidak langsung ia membenarkan ucapan Sungmin

_Cklek_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Kangin terbuka "ada keributan apa ini—" ia tercekat saat melihat suasana restorannya yang kacau. Obsidiannya langsung menatap sosok Sungmin yang masih bergeming dengan posisi menginjak tubuh seorang lelaki kekar di bawahnya "Lee Sungmin, ikut ke ruanganku sekarang" suruhnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya

Sungmin mendengus kesal sebelum mengangkat kakinya dan melepaskan lengan lelaki itu, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya "jangan pernah muncul disini atau dihadapanku lagi. Jangan pernah mengganggu kami lagi, atau kupastikan kau takkan dapat melihat dunia ini lagi. Kau mengerti?" bisik Sungmin pelan, namun penuh penekanan di setiap kata

Lelaki itu menggangguk cepat "aku mengerti" jawabnya tak berani menatap ke dalam kedua bola mata Sungmin yang begitu tajam

"Bagus" Sungmin segera pergi menuju ruangan Kangin meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih bergeming di tempat mereka masing-masing dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Dan lelaki tadi pun segera bangkit dan berlari keluar dari dalam restoran

.

"Duduklah" suruh Kangin halus saat Sungmin baru memasuki ruangannya. Sungminpun segera menarik kursi dihadapan meja Kangin lalu duduk

Hening menyelimuti ruangan tersebut—keduanya masih sama-sama terdiam hingga Kangin kembali membuka suaranya "apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" balas Sungmin

Kangin mendesah berat—memang susah berbicara dengan pegawainya yang satu ini "ceritakan semuanya" ia menyilangkan jemarinya di atas meja mengunggu penjelasan Sungmin

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya"Aku rasa orang tadi berusaha memeras restoran ini. Dia berencana meminta ganti rugi atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan yang diterimanya" ucapnya—namun sepertinya masih belum cukup untuk Kangin

"Maksudmu?" Kangin mengerutkan alisnya

Sungmin teridam sesaat menatapi atasannya yang masih menunggu kelanjutannya itu "dia selalu datang dan duduk di tempat yang sama setiap kalinya. Ia berencana menghadang setiap pelayan yang akan lewat dengan kakinya agar terjatuh, dan nantinya menyalahkan pelayan tersebut. Lalu dia akan memaksa untuk bertemu denganmu dan meminta ganti rugi atau mengancam melaporkanmu pada polisi" jelas Sungmin "itu adalah cara kuno untuk melakukan pemerasan" sambungnya

Kangin mengangguk paham "hmm.. aku mengerti, lagipula saat melihat wajahnya aku seperti mengenali lelaki tadi. Dia adalah orang yang sudah sering melakukan hal serupa di beberapa tempat di daerah ini. Temanku yang memiliki kedai minuman juga pernah mengalami hal ini, dan temanku menceritakannya padaku" ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas "awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya, namun saat mendengar penjelasanmu tadi aku baru sadar jika orang itu adalah orang yang sama" sebuah senyum tipis terukir di sudut bibirnya "terimakasih Sungmin"

Sungmin bergeming sesaat, namun tak lama ia menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban "iy—"

_BRAKK_

"Kaging-sshi! ini semua bukan salah Sungmin!" dengan bringas seseorang membuka kasar pintu putih itu dan langsung berlari memeluk Sungmin

Sungmin melebarkan matanya "YA! kau—"

"Aku mohon Kangin-sshi, jangan salahkan Sungmin! ini semua salahku yang terlalu ceroboh tadi. Sungmin hanya menolongku, jadi ini bukanlah kesalahnnya. Aku mohoh jangan pecat Sungmin, Kangin-sshi" potong orang tersebut tanpa jeda

"Ya! Donghae! berhenti memeluknya seperti itu, kau bisa membunuh Sungmin" seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan menarik Donghae kebelakang "bersikaplah sopan disini" tegurnya

Donghae menatap sendu lelaki dibelakangnya itu "habisnya aku takut jika terlambat sedikit maka Sungmin akan dipecat nanti, Kyu" lirihnya

Sementara Kangin hanya sanggup menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah para pegawai-pegawainya itu "tenanglah Donghae, aku tidak akan memecat Sungmin. Aku justru berterimakasih padanya" terangnya membuat Donghae langsung menghembuskan nafas lega

"Terimakasih Kangin-sshi" Donghae menjabat tangan Kangin dan mengayunkannya kencang dengan perasaan senang yang meluap, hingga tubuh mereka juga ikut bergerak cepat

"Ah, ne.. tapi tolong berhenti, kepalaku jadi pusing"

.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi? apa Kangin-sshi marah?" tanya salah seorang pelayan wanita pada ketiga orang pria yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan atasan mereka

Donghae menggeleng cepat "tidak, dia justru berterimakasih pada Sungmin" sebuah senyuman kesenangan terukir di bibirnya

Pelayan wanita itu dan beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan berada di dekat situ mendesah lega mendengarnya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu Sungmin-sshi, Kangin-sshi memang orang yang baik" puji salah seorang pelayan yang sedang mengelap meja

Wajah Donghae merengut tidak setuju "bukan, Sungminlah yang orang baik disini" elaknya dan langsung merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang berada di depannya. "Jika kau tak ada mungkin aku akan mati tadi" lirihnya sambil bersandar pada punggung Sungmin

Sungmin mendesah malas—orang ini suka sekali memeluk seenaknya. Bersyukurlah kau Lee Donghae, karena sekarang Sungmin terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah jadi, ia hanya diam dan membiarakan Donghae memeluknya

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang menguar "terimakasih" bisiknya

"Hn.." balas Sungmin seadanya, namun mampu membuat hati Donghae melonjak kegirangan

Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing, hingga tak menyadari sosok yang berada di belakang Donghae kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat—seolah menahan sakit yang menyelimutinya

.

Sebulan berlalu sudah... dan hari ini—tepatnya awal bulan, adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu oleh para pegawai di restoran bernuansa cokelat itu. apalagi jika bukan pembagian hasil kerja keras mereka selama sebulan ini?

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pembagian gaji dan ini adalah gaji pertama bagi Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-yang sekarang-. Maka dari itu Kangin memutuskan untuk menutup restorannya lebih awal dan mengumpulkan seluruh pegawai untuk menyerahkan upah mereka secara langsung

Satu persatu pegawai mulai mendapatkan gaji mereka masing-masing, dan setelah berterimakasih pada Kangin mereka berpamitan untuk pulang. Tinggalah tiga orang pelayan baru yang masih menunggu giliran mereka

"Ini milik kalian" Kangin memberikan tiga buah amplop di tangannya pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae bergantian

Dengan semangat Donghae langsung membuka amplop tersebut "satu.. dua.. tiga..empat.. lima.. enam...tujuh.. eh? tujuh?" matanya membulat seketika selesai menghitung lembaran uang yang berada di amplop cokelat di tangannya itu. "Ngg.. anu, Kangin-sshi.. apa anda tidak salah hitung saat memasukkan uang di dalam amplop ini?" tanya Donghae ragu-ragu pada Kangin yang langsung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman

Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya "Apa itu kurang?"

"Eh tidak, tidak! ini justru lebih Kangin-sshi" sanggah Donghae cepat

"Milikku juga" sela Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum Sungmin dengan cepat mengalihkan kepalanya—memutuskan pandangannya

Senyuman Kangin semakin terukir jelas "kalian sudah bekerja keras dan baik selama sebulan ini, jadi aku rasa kalian pantas mendapat lebih" terangnya sambil menepuk bahu Donghae

Donghae benar-benar merasa terharu akan kebaikan pemilik restoran tersebut "terimakasih Kangin-sshi, aku berjanji akan berkerja lebih giat lagi" ia langsung menerjang tubuh Kangin hingga hampir terjungkal ke belakang jika saja Kangin kehilangan keseimbangan

"Ne, sama-sama tapi tolong lepaskan aku. Aku tidak bisa bernafas" lirih Kangin—ini sudah kedua kalinya ia hampir mati karena Donghae

.

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun, aku pulang duluan ya" pamit Donghae sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dengan gembira keluar dari restoran

"Dasar ajaib" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Donghae, kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin yang ternyata sudah berjalan keluar "Min, tunggu!" ia segera berlari menyusul Sungmin dan berjalan di belakangnya

Seperti biasa, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan pemikiran dan lamunan masing-masing. Hanya hembusan angin malam dan gesekan langkah kaki yang menyelimuti keheningan mereka

"Lihat, mereka tampan sekali" telinga Sungmin menangkap pujian salah seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan berlawan arah dengan mereka sambil mencuri pandang sekilas

"Iya, kau benar" teman wanita itu mengangguk setuju sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari bawah ke atas "tapi—" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya "sepertinya mereka bukan orang kaya, lihat saja penampilannya, terlalu sederhana. Untuk apa tampan tapi tidak punya uang?" bisiknya namun masih dapat tertangkap jelas oleh pendengaran Sungmin

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat—kedua rahangnya saling mengatup keras. Benar! ternyata memang benar semua orang di dunia ini hanya menginginkan uang dan kekayaan! bahkan sekarang Sungmin mendengarnya langsung tepat di hadapannya

Derap langkah Sungmin semakin cepat melewati jalanan yang dingin itu hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah gang sempit yang biasa mereka lewati. Kyuhyun yang bingung dan kewalahan menyeimbangkan langkah mereka dari tadi akhirnya membuka suara "Min jangan cepat-cepat jalanannya sempit, kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya

Namun Sungmin tidak menjawab dan malah menambah kecepatannya—tak dihiraukannya panggilan-panggilan Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk berhenti

_Sret_

Dengan sekali gerakan Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal karena terus diacuhkan menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengehentikan langkahnya "sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan tampang serius

Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat langkahnya terhenti paksa dan mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang berubah dingin—berbeda dari biasanya. "bukan urusanmu" ia segera menarik tangannya yang berada di genggaman Kyuhyun. Namun setelah itu ia malah menunduk dalam, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang

Sungmin dapat mendengar jelas Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat dan melangkah mendekatinya. "Ini untukmu" Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanan Sungmin lalu meletakkan sesuatu di atasnya

Sungmin memperhatikan sesuatu yang terbungkus oleh plastik hitam yang berada di tangannya itu sambil mengerutkan alisnya

"Sudah buka saja" suruh Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mendelik kesal—ia benci diperintah oleh orang lain

Dengan perasaan jengkel Sungmin mulai membuka ikatan plastik tersebut dan menemukan sebuah amplop cokelat di dalamnya, alisnya kembali berkerut. Lalu tanpa menunggu lama ia segera membuka amplop tersebut.

Matanya membulat saat mengetahui apa isi di dalamnya "ini.." desisnya tidak percaya lalu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri di hadapannya

"Itu untukmu" ujar Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket

"Untukku? tapi untuk apa? ini milikmu bodoh!" maki Sungmin "ini aku kembalikan" lanjutnya tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa maksud Kyuhyun memberikan sesuatu di dalam amplop itu padanya

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, dari awal aku memang sudah berniat untuk memberikannya padamu" tolaknya. "Aku sengaja bekerja untuk memberikannya padamu" sambung Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yang sudah siap meledak saat itu juga bungkam seketika

"Tapi ini gajimu" kedua obsidian kelam Sungmin kembali menatap amplop cokelat yang berisi sejumlah uang di tangannya

"Lalu? karena itu milikku tentu aku bebas mau menggunakannya untuk apa bukan?" jawab Kyuhyun santai, namun tak lama wajahnya tertunduk lemah "mungkin uang itu memang tidak banyak membantu karena aku hanya bisa memberikan setengahnya. Tapi aku berjanji akan terus memberikan setengah gajiku setiap bulannya untuk membantu melunasi hutangmu" lirihnya

"Eh?" Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya, bukankah tadi Kyuhyun bilang ia sengaja bekerja? berarti Kyuhyun sengaja bekerja demi membantu dirinya?

"Tapi bukannya kau bekerja demi uang? bahkan kau menyuruhku bekerja hanya untuk mendapatkan uang, kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Kau bilang uang sangat penting di dunia ini, lalu kenapa kau memberikan uangmu padaku? apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan dimatamu, hingga kau mau memberikan uang yang sangat penting bagimu? aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu!" tuding Sungmin bertubi-tubi—meluapkan segala kekesalan di dalam hatinya selama ini hingga nafasnya terengah-engah

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar. ia mendekat dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Sungmin "sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman disini, dan aku harus meluruskannya" ucapnya

Sungmin berdecak kesal sebelum menepis kedua tangan Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya sia-sia karena Kyuhyun kembali menahan bahunya

"Dengarkan aku" wajah Kyuhyun berubah serius—memaksa Sungmin untuk diam mendengarkannya. "Aku memang menyuruhmu bekerja, tapi itu semua bukan karena aku menginginkan uangmu" ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum Sungmin sempat menyela "aku ingin kau bekerja agar kau bisa melunasi hutangmu. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kau sedang terlilit hutang, jika kau tak segera melunasinya aku takut penagih hutang akan kembali mengincar dan melukaimu" terang Kyuhyun

Hening menyelimuti mereka sesaat setelah Kyuhyun selesai bicara, tak lama Sungmin membuka suaranya "Tapi kau berbicara seolah uang adalah segalanya, kau—"

"Aku bilang begitu agar kau tidak menolak untuk bekerja" potong Kyuhyun cepat—ia sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin. "Jika aku tidak melebih-lebihkan ucapanku waktu itu, aku yakin kau akan menolaknya mentah-mentah"

Sungmin terdiam—memang benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, ia mau bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran karena tersulut emosi mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun padanya waktu itu

"Uang memang segalanya, semua orang menginginkan uang. termasuk aku" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Tapi bagiku uang bukanlah yang terpenting, aku membutuhkan uang untuk hidup bukan status" sambungnya cepat setelah melihat wajah Sungmin yang berubah marah

"Mungkin uang bisa membeli segala benda yang ada di dunia ini dan mengubah status sosial seseorang, tapi uang tidak akan bisa membeli kebahagiaan" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari bahu Sungmin dan kembali memasukkannya ke saku jaket

"Aku lebih baik tidak memiliki uang dari pada tidak memiliki kebahagiaan" ia tersenyum menyelami kedua obsidian Sungmin—sorot matanya begitu tulus dan meneduhkan. "Tapi sepertinya aku butuh tenaga dan kesabaran yang lebih, karena kebahagiaanku ini akan sulit untuk diluluhkan. Kau tau? kebahagiaanku ini seperti kaca, terlihat kuat namun begitu rapuh" ia terkekeh sendiri setelah selesai bicara

Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh kepala Sungmin dan mengusapnya lembut, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersentak dan langsung menarik tangannya "maaf tadi aku refleks menyentuhmu" ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin "lebih baik kita jalan lagi, hari sudah semakin larut"

Kyuhyun melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih bergeming di tempatnya—sibuk dengan segelintir pemikiran yang bermain di dalam kepalanya

Sungmin lagi-lagi tertunduk menatap jalanan yang dipijaknya, namun pemikirannya menerawang jauh. Jadi itu alasan Kyuhyun sebenarnya? ternyata Kyuhyun memikirkan dirinya. Dan semua hal yang Kyuhyun ucapkan itu memang benar.. uang tidak dapat membeli kebahagiaan, hal itu terbukti pada dirinya sendiri, meskipun ia hidup dengan uang melimpah tapi Sungmin tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaannya lagi-terlebih setelah orang tuanya meninggal-.

Ia telah salah menilai Kyuhyun—lelaki yang dikiranya sama saja dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya ternyata memiliki pandangan tersendiri, yang mau tidak mau harus diakui Sungmin bahwa segala ucapan Kyuhyun tadi memang benar.

Sebuah perasaan tiba-tiba meluap dari hatinya yang kelam.. entah perasaan apa itu, yang Sungmin tau ia sudah lama tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang membuat dirinya seperti orang jahat.. mungkinkah ia merasa bersalah, karena secar tidak langsung sudah menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun?

Sadar atau tidak, tangan Sungmin sudah berada di kepalanya sendiri, tepat di bagian Kyuhyun mengusapnya tadi—ada secercah rasa hangat dan rindu tiap kali tangan itu menyentuhnya..

Sungmin tersentak saat telinganya menangkap langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya. Ia segera berlari menyusul langkah Kyuhyun, dan setelah tepat berada di belakang lelaki tinggi itu tangannya menggapai ujung jaket Kyuhyun "tunggu"

Langkah Kyuhyun sontak terhenti karena terkejut, dengan ragu ia membalikkan tubuhnya "ada ap—"

"Terimakasih" Sungmin tersenyum—sebuah senyuman tulus yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah terlukis di wajah dinginnya itu, sebuah senyuman dari hatinya yang sudah lama mati

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang—ingin sekali Kyuhyun menampar wajahnya berulang kali untuk memastikan apakah hal dihadapannya sekarang adalah mimpi. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak akan cukup, karena Sungmin kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya ingin membentur kepalanya di aspal

"Ada yang kau inginkan dariku? aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya saat kalimat itu melontar dari bibirnya. Membuat pikiran Kyuhyun meluap-luap dan sisi egoisnya muncul

Kyuhyun bingung! tawaran Sungmin sungguh membuat perasaannya kalut. Ia ingin sekali egois, namun jika itu terjadi usahanya selama ini akan sia-sia

"YA! jangan salah paham! aku hanya tidak ingin berhutang budi padamu"bentak Sungmin saat menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Kyuhyun. "bagaimanapun juga kau telah banyak membantuku" sambungnya teramat pelan, namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh pendengaran Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun maju satu langkah mendekatinya—jarak mereka berdua sekarang mungkin hanya beberapa mili. Sungmin langsung menundukkan wajahnya kembali, namun kali ini jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun melengkung mendapati reaksi Sungmin, tangannya meraih dagu Sungmin dan membimbing agar kedua obsidian hitam itu menatapnya. Sungmin terpaku saat pandangan lembut itu menyelam lebih jauh ke dalam matanya

"Tetaplah menjadi kebahagiaanku" bisik Kyuhyun

Kebahagiaan?

Kyuhyun tadi juga sempat bicara tentang hal yang sama, namun Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang akhirnya membuat Sungmin mengaggukkan kepalanya—ia merasa dibutuhkan..

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum "kalau begitu sekarang kita jalan lagi, udara sudah semakin dingin" ajaknya, namun baru selangkah Kyuhyun kembali berhenti dan menatap Sungmin "boleh aku menggandengmu?" pintanya, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan ragu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan—ia sudah bersiap kalau-kalau Sungmin kembali menolaknya

Diluar dugaan Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun, dan tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun segera menyilangkan jemari mereka dan menggenggamnya erat—walaupun masih sedikit terkejut

Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri gang kecil itu ditemani oleh kesunyian malam yang gelap—segelap hati Sungmin.

Namun tanpa Sungmin sadari.. hatinya yang gelap dan kelam itu sudah mulai ditetesi oleh setitik warna yang akan meresap dan terus mewarnainya..

.

.

.

= TBC =

.

.

* * *

Sigh, Annyeong chingudeul *bow*, Aku kembali membawa lanjutan cerita absurb ini... well, makasih banyak udah baca dan sangat-sangat terimakasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya^^. aku mohon maaf karena di cahp ini dan selanjutnya aku ga akan cantumkan _'next capter'_-nya lagi karena satu dan lain hal *sujud*. sekali lagi mohon maaf dan terimakasih banyak^^~ Maaf aku baru bisa bales komen chingudeul sekarang..

**_ayukaruniawati9_** : makasih Ayuuuu ~ :**  
**_Gyurievil_** : Hehehe, maad abis aku belumbisa kalau lagsung panjang, tapi di chap ini udah berusaha aku panjangin^^. buat menderita ga ya? *plakk  
**_ButtCouple137_** : ahhahahaha, bakal aku usahain^^  
**Paijem :** Makasih ya, aku selalu suka baca komen darimu^^  
**_Nyca ELFuJOYers _**_: _ini pertanyaan berhasil buat aku ngakak xD. puasa, puasa inget! kkkkk. tapi kayanya ga bakal ada NC deh, soalnya aku ga bisa buat yg begituan TT^TT mianhaeeee  
**Pumpkin Ite** : hohohoho, makasih~ Oh iya, aku ngerasa kaya ga asing lagi sama kamu, atau lebih tepatnnya unnamenya ._.a

Maaf aku ga bisa bales satu-satu, harap maklumi jari-jari aku yang hampir keriting ini *bow*

**_Special Thanks, _**

**_Nyca ELFuJOYers, Nidaimnida, Paijem, UnyKMHH, Kikkurone, heina rizuqi, gyumine, Keseleo Imutnya Sungmin, chabluebilubilu, , Cutemin, Shin Min Rin, ButtCouple137, sissy, valentina lee, Melodyna, Eka puspa, Gyurievil, D2L, tyararahayuni, skittlescinth, Mingly Azhure, leefairy, Princess Pumkins ELF, pumpkinsparkyumin, ayukaruniawati9, abilhikmah, zi'Pumpkins, kyuqie, Pumpkin ite, LS dan halmonieku tercinta _**_**Syafriska amelia juga para silent reader yang aku harap suatu saat mau meninggalkan jejaknya ~ gomaWOOK :***_

_**- Evilpumps -**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, namun ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya!_

.

.

"Hmm.. kau memang tampan Cho Kyuhyun" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengusap dagu dan tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sudah lima belas menit ia berdiri di hadapan kaca kamar mandi itu dan terus mengulangi kalimat yang sama

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN JELEK! KAU MANDI ATAU TIDUR! CEPAT KELUAR!" pekik Sungmin dari luar sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dengan bringas. "AKU JUGA MAU MANDI!" sambungnya lagi tak kalah kencang, kemudian menendang pintu malang di hadapannya

Kyuhyun bagaikan terhantam palu besar saat mendengarnya—terlebih saat dirinya dikatai jelek.. Ayolah, semua orang juga tau kalau Kyuhyun adalah pria tampan dan mempesona. Semua wanita bahkan rela menjadi gila demi dirinya –pikir Kyuhyun kelewat percaya diri-

"KALAU KAU TIDAK KELUAR SEKARANG AKAN KUDOBRAK PINTUNYA!" ancam Sungmin sudah mengambil ancang-ancang di depan pintu

"Iya-iya aku keluar sekarang!" sahut Kyuhyun—ia yakin pintu itu akan langsung lepas jika didobrak oleh Sungmin, dapat uang dari mana untuk memperbaiki pintunya nanti?

_Cklek_

Begitu Kyuhyun membuka pintu ia langsung disambut oleh Sungmin yang sedang melipat tangan di dada dan merengut kesal menatapnya

"Minggir" Sungmin langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil mengenhentakkan kakiknya kuat. Ia menutup pintu dengan kencang hingga menimbulkan suara keras

_BRAK!_

"Benar-benar mengerikan" Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya sambil menatap ngeri ke arah pintu—jantungnya hampir saja lepas tadi, ia segera bergegas menuju kamar dan berpakaian dengan cepat

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih meneteskan bulir-bulir air. Ia berjalan menuju sofa usang tempat biasa ia tidur setiap harinya semenjak Sungmin mulai tinggal di rumah dan tidur dikamarnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman dan meraih remote televisi yang berada di sampingnya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, sungguh ia tak menyangka menjadi pelayan begitu menguras tenaga dan melelahkan seperti ini. Beruntung sekarang adalah hari minggu, dan restoran tutup, jadi ia memiliki waktu seharian untuk beristirahat

Cukup lama jarinya terus memencet tombol secara acak dan menatap layar televisi kecil itu bosan. "Tidak ada acara yang seru" gumamnya lalu mematikan televisi dan mengempaskan remote di tangannya ke sofa

Ekor matanya melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding, dan tak lama alisnya berkerut bingung "ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam" Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Ia berdiri dengan tegang di depan kamar mandi sebelum tangannya mengetuk pintu didepannya dengan ragu "Min" panggilnya

Tidak ada jawaban—lalu Kyuhyun kembali mengetuk pintu, namun kali ini lebih kuat "Min, Sungmin! kau di dalam? jawab aku!" ia berujar panik

Baru saja Kyuhyun berniat mendobrak pintu, telinganya menangkap suara yang berhasil membuat sekujur tubuhnya melemas

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin—tidak ada bentakan ataupun nada menusuk kali ini, suaranya justru terdengar begitu.. err lembut? di telinga Kyuhyun

"A—apa?" jawab Kyuhyun gugup setelah sempat terdiam beberapa saat

"Aku lupa bawa handuk..."

Sungguh! Kyuhyun ingin tertawa saat ini juga, tapi ia tahan mati-matian takut Sungmin akan mengamuk nantinya. Mungkin karena marah-marah tadi Sungmin jadi lupa membawa handuk pikir Kyuhyun

"YA! JANGAN TERTAWA INI JUGA SALAHMU! CEPAT AMBILKAN HANDUKKU!" bentak Sungmin dari dalam—sepertinya ia menyadari pemikiran Kyuhyun

"Iya-iya, tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyunpun segera melangkah menuju kamar dan mengambil handuk berwarna merah muda di balik pintu. Ia mengulum senyum sendiri menatap handuk ditangannya—ia masih ingat bagaimana reaksi Sungmin saat ia membelikan handuk itu dua hari setelah Sungmin tinggal dirumahnya. Awalnya Sungmin memang marah-marah melihat warna handuk tersebut, namun Sungmin tetap menggunakannya bahkan selalu mencucinya setiap tiga hari sekali, dan hal itu selalu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika teringat

"Kau itu terlalu naif dan keras kepala untuk mengakui hal yang kau suka" ucap Kyuhyun pada handuk di tangannya—seolah ia sedang berbicara pada Sungmin. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkah keluar

"Sungmin, ini handuknya" Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan tak lama terdengar bunyi gesekan kunci dari dalam

_Glek!_

Kyuhyun mati-matian menelan ludahnya saat kepala Sungmin menyembul dari balik pintu—terlihat jelas butiran-butiran air yang masih menetes dari ujung rambutnya, belum lagi bibir Sungmin semakin memerah sehabis terkena air

"Kemarikan handuknya" Sungmin mengulurkan tangan kirinya sehingga mengekspose jelas bagian lengan dan bahu kirinya. Mata Kyuhyun bergerak menyusuri lengan Sungmin yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya itu, kulit Sungmin sangat putih dan mulus—Kyuhyun masih ingat betul kelembut kulit itu tersentuh oleh tangannya saat ia mengganti pakaian Sungmin dulu

"Jangan menatapku seolah kau ingin memakanku!" bentak Sungmin tetap pada konteks 'makan' yang sebenarnya. "Berikan handuknya padaku bodoh!" maki Sungmin kesal, karena Kyuhyun malah terus diam menatapnya tanpa memberikan handuk ditangannya

"Hah?" Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "I—ini" ia menyerahkan handuk ditangannya pada Sungmin, dan setelahnya Sungmin langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang tepat dihadapan wajahnya yang masih setengah sadar itu

"Aisshh! Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau pikirkan, kau terlihat seperti seorang maniak tadi!" cecarnya pada diri sendiri sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. "Aw! lebih baik aku makan saja" ringisnya dan langsung menuju dapur

.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat sebuah suara tertangkap oleh telinganya—untung saja ia tidak terkena api kompor karena terkejut tadi

"Aisshh, kau hampir saja membuatku terbakar" gerutu Kyuhyun saat memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Sungmin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan? kau berniat membakar rumahmu lagi?" Sungmin berdiri di samping Kyuhyun dan menatap panci bersi air yang berada di atas kompor

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Sungmin, namun ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya "aku lapar, jadi aku berniat memasak ramen karena hanya itu yang aku bisa" jawab Kyuhyun. Ia hendak membuka bungkus ramen ditangannya, namun suara Sungmin kembali menginterupsinya

"Kau duduk saja sana" suruh Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, lalu ia berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan

Kyuhyun yang bingung hanya dapat mengerutkan alisnya sambil memperhatikan langkah Sungmin "maksudmu?"

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang "mulai sekarang aku yang akan memasak, jadi kau cukup duduk dan menunggu" jelasnya sambil mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang tersisa di dalam lemari penyimpanan itu

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna mendengarnya "kau serius?" tanyanya tak percaya

"Aku serius, sudah sana duduk dan berhenti memasang wajah bodohmu itu!" suruh Sungmin jengkel karena Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan kompor membuatnya kurang leluasa untuk bergerak

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk—sepertinya lelaki ini masih setengah sadar, lalu berjalan menuju meja makan dan menarik kursinya. Ia duduk dengan tenang sementara matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Sungmin yang tengah sibuk memasak.

Tanpa terasa beberapa hidangan telah tersaji diatas meja, Sungmin mengambil piring, sendok serta sumpit kayu dan meletakkannya diatas meja. "Makanlah" ia memberikan semangkuk nasi pada Kyuhyun lalu ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, setelah telanan pertama Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Apa? rasanya tidak enak ya?" tanya Sungmin menerka-nerka arti tatapan Kyuhyun

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak! justru rasanya sangat enak!" puji Kyuhyun bersemangat sambil tersenyum lebar

"Benarkah? padahal sudah lama sekali aku tidak memasak" ucap Sungmin lalu mulai menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya

"Kalau tau masakanmu seenak ini harusnya dari awal kau saja yang memasak, jadi kita tidak perlu makan roti setiap hari dulu" satu suapan besar langsung Kyuhyun sendokkan ke dalam mulutnya

Merekapun melanjutkan makannya dalam diam—hanya dentingan piring dan sendoklah yang menggema di ruangan mungil itu. Kyuhyun terus makan dengan lahap hingga tak menyadari sebuah senyuman tipis terukir dari bibir Sungmin untuknya..

.

.

_Ting_

"Pesanan meja nomor lima!" seru seorang koki dari balik jendela kecil yang berhubungan dengan dapur, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang hidangan sementara tangan kirinya menekan bel kecil berwarna silver

Sungmin yang baru selesai mengantarkan pesanan dengan sigap langsung mengambil hidangan yang berada di tangan koki itu dan mengantarkannya ke meja pelanggan

Bekerja menjadi pelayan selama sebulan lebih membuatnya lebih cekatan dan teliti, menjadi pelayan ternyata tidak seburuk dugaannya dan yang terpenting ia juga tidak pernah dipaksa untuk tersenyum dan bersikap ramah kepada pelanggan, karena pelanggan justru menyukai imagenya yang seperti itu

"Sungmin-sshi" panggil seorang pegawai wanita yang sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sungmin

Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mengantarkan pesananpun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pegawai seniornya itu

"Kau bisa menolongku? anakku tiba-tiba deman tinggi jadi aku harus segera pulang, kau bisa tolong gantikan aku mencuci piring didapur tidak?" tanya wanita itu dengan wajah memelas dan bercampur cemas

Sungmin memperhatikan wanita itu, kerutan-kerutan di wajah wanita paruh baya itu semakin terukir jelas. Pancaran matanya terlihat sangat memohon pada Sungmin—membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepalanya

Senyum merekah di wajah keibuan itu "terimakasih Sungmin-sshi, aku sudah takut kau akan menolaknya, namun sepertinya aku tidak salah meminta tolong, karena kau adalah orang yang sangat baik" matanya beralih menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya "baiklah aku harus bergegas sekarang" ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum dengan cepat pergi keluar dari resoran itu

Sementara Sungmin masih bergeming di tempatnya. _'baik?aku?'_ ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi—namun ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari mata wanita itu saat mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tak lama ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah menuju dapur restoran itu

.

"Sungmin?" panggil sebuah suara berhasil membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget—beruntung piring di tangannya tidak lepas dan jatuh

"YA! kau mau membuatku mati berdiri ya!" maki Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh—tinggal cukup lama bersama Sungmin membuatnya sudah kebal dengans segala makian yang meluncur dari bibir pink itu "habisnya kupanggil dari tadi kau tidak menoleh, kau sepertinya serius sekali dengan piring-piring ini hingga tak menyadari keberadaanku lagi" belanya

Sungmin bedecak kesal "lalu apa maumu kesini?" tanyanya sembari kembali mencuci piring ditangannya

"Berhenti dulu mencucinya, ini sudah jam istirahat" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil piring di tangan Sungmin

"YA!" pekik Sungmin tidak suka, namun saat pandangannya menyapu seluruh isi dapur ia baru menyadari jika hanya dialah yang berada di dapur itu sebelum Kyuhyun masuk tadi

"Semuanya sedang makan siang sekarang, makanya cepat lepaskan sarung tangan karet jelek ini dan kita makan" jelas Kyuhyun melepaskan sarung tangan karet yang membungkus tangan Sungmin lalu meletakkannya sembarang di atas meja dapur

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar dari dapur itu—tak diindahkannya lagi teriakan-teriakan Sungmin padanya

"Duduklah, tadi aku sudah mengambilkan jatah makan siangmu" suruh Kyuhyun saat keduanya tiba di sebuah meja makan khusus pegawai, didekatnya Donghae sudah duduk manis sambil makan dengan lahap

"Difmanha au mfenefukannaa?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Sungmin ada di dapur dari tadi, habiskan dulu makanan dalam mulutmu itu baru bertanya" jelas Kyuhyun lalu mulai menarik kursi—duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin

"Ternyata kau didapur? pantas saja aku tidak melihatmu dari tadi" Donghae yang baru saja menelan seluruh makanan di mulutnya langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu iapun mulai menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya

Donghae memperhatikan Sungmin sesaat sebelum beralih pada Kyuhyun "bagaimana kau bisa tau Sungmin ada di dapur? tidak mungkin Sungmin yang mengatakannya padamukan?" tanyanya bingung mengingat seberapa cueknya sikap Sungmin

Kyuhyun menelan makanan di mulurnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae "dari awal aku sudah tau Sungmin ada di dapur menggantikan mencuci piring, karena mataku tak pernah lepas darinya" ia melirik Sungmin yang berada tepat di hadapannya, namun sepertinya Sungmin tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun, terbukti ia hanya diam sambil melanjutkan makannya

Donghae? sepolos apapun bocah itu ia tentu saja mengerti maksud kalimat Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun kembali makan, diam-diam Donghae melirik ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Sebenarnya jawaban Kyuhyun cukup mengejutkan baginya, namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing lalu melanjutkan makannya sempat yang tertunda itu

Saat hendak menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulut, Kyuhyun merasa handphonenya bergetar di balik saku celananya. Ia segera meraih handphonenya itu, alisnya berkerut saat membaca nama penelepon yang tertera di layar handphonenya. "aku permisi sebentar" ucap Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke sudut restoran yang sepi

Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sementara Sungmin melirik sekilas kepergian Kyuhyun. Saat hendak kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedua obsidian hitam Sungmin menangkap sebuah keluarga yang berada didekat jendela, keluarga itu nampak tertawa dan melempar canda satu sama lain. Walaupun hanya sebuah keluarga kecil—hanya orang tua dan seorang anak lelaki saja, keluarga itu nampak sama seperti keluarganya dulu, mereka terlihat sangat..

"Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia" ujar Donghae tiba-tiba, matanya menatap lurus hal yang sedang diperhatikan Sungmin. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengalihkan matanya dan berpura-pura tak melihat apapun

"Keluarga yang sederhana, namun memiliki apa yang kebanyakan orang tidak miliki" sambung Donghae, matanya tak lepas memandangi keluarga hangat itu "mereka memiliki kebahagiaan" desisnya

Sungmin terdiam—ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kali ini ia tidak melirik, melainkan menatap langsung keluarga itu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae, keluarga itu adalah sebuah keluarga yang sederhana, terbukti dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan dan dandanannya. Namun dibalik itu semua mereka memiliki harta yang lebih berarti dan tak ternilai

Saat ia melihat sekilas ke arah Donghae, Sungmin dapat menangkap dengan jelas raut kesedihan di wajah tampan itu. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, namun Sungmin yakin Donghae memiliki sejuta rahasia dibalik senyum ceria yang selalu terukir dibibirnya itu

Tapi memang dasarnya Sungmin tidak yang tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, ia hanya diam lalu melanjutkan makannya

.

"Halo" ucap Kyuhyun setelah memencet tombol hijau pada handphone di tangannya itu

Nampaknya orang di sambungan telepon langsung berteriak kencang sehingga membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan jarak antara telepon dengan telinganya

"Aisshhh! bisakah tidak berteriak-teriak? mau membuatku tuli eoh?" gerutu Kyuhyun. "Ada apa? kenapa meleponku?" tanyanya tidak ingin mengulur-ulur waktu

Matanya nampak bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebelum kembali membuka suara "Hmm... aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku sudah menemukannya" sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, yang jelas setelah ini jangan hubungi aku dulu" Kyuhyun mengecilkan suaranya namun memberi penekanan di setiap kata

Orang di sambungan telepon itu nampak menghela nafas berat, dan setelahnya ia mengucapkan kalimat yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat "Ne, aku pasti akan menjaga diriku. Dan aku pasti akan mendapatkannya"

Senyuman tipis kembali terulas saat orang di telepon itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir sebelum memutuskan sambungan "aku juga menyayangimu" balas Kyuhyun sebelum menyimpan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku

Ia kembali melihat sekelilingnya sebelum melangkah kembali menuju meja tempat Sungmin dan Donghae berada

.

"Sungmin-sshi!" panggil sebuah suara dengan kencang berhasil membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada di depan pintu restoran

Ketika Sungmin memutar tubuhnya ia menangkap sosok wanita—wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang meminta tolong digantikan pekerjaannya oleh Sungmin tadi. Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan cepat dengan sebuah bungkusan yang berada di genggaman tangannya

"Ini untukmu, sebagai ucapan terimakasih dariku" wanita itu tersenyum lembut seraya menyerahkan bungkusan di tangannya pada Sungmin

Rasa hangat menjalar dari telapak tangannya saat bungkusan itu beralih pada genggamannya. Ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya tanpa niat bertanya lebih jauh tentang isi bungkusan tersebut

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, hati-hati di jalan Sungmin-sshi. Dan sekali lagi terimakasih banyak" pamit wanita itu sebelum berbalik dan kembali lagi ke rumahnya

"Dia kembali ke restoran hanya untuk memberikan ucapan terimkasih padamu. Benar-benar ibu yang baik" ucap Kyuhyun. Ia tentu menyaksikan kejadian itu dari awal karena ia memang berada di samping Sungmin dari tadi

"Hmm.." jawab Sungmin singkat lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya

Langit sudah semakin gelap, menandakan kalau udara dingin akan segera menyelimuti kota itu. Lagi-lagi tidak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara mereka. Mereka hanya terus melangkah dengan cepat dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti

.

Setelah sampai dirumah Sungmin dengan cepat melesat menuju dapur, tidak diperdulikannya Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya bertukar pakaian terlebih dulu. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat membuka bungkusan yang sudah menghangatkan tangannya itu

"Sup labu?" ia tak menyangka wanita itu akan memberikan makanan untuknya, terlebih makanan ini adalah makanan kesukaannya

Sungmin diam memandangi sup labu itu, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan makanan ini. Dulu ibunyalah yang suka membuatkannya sup labu. Namun tidak ada lagi sup labu untuknya semenjak ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun silam

Iapun beranjak mengambil mangkuk dan sendok, lalu menuangkan sup yang masih mengepulkan asap itu. Satu suapan masuk ke mulutnya dan berhasil membuatnya terdiam. Rasa sup itu sungguh mirip dengan yang biasa dibuatkan ibunya—rasa yang sudah lama tak menyapa lidahnya

Sungmin kembali menyuapkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya saat suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdengar mendekati dirinya "apa yang diberikannya padamu? eh, sup labu?" tanyanya saat berdiri tepat di samping Sungmin

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun "kau mau?" tawarnya

"Benarkah?" senyum Kyuhyun mengembang saat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya lagi sebagai jawaban "kalau begitu aku ambil mangkuk dulu". Baru saja ia hendak melangkah menuju rak piring tangan Sungmin menahannya lebih cepat

"Ini, buka mulutmu" Sungmin menyodorkan sesendok supnya pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terperangah dibuatnya, namun sedetik kemudian dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Sungmin

"Bagaimana, enak?" tanya Sungmin sesaat setelah ia kembali menyendokkan sup ke dalam mulutnya

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat dan segera duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin "aku mau lagi" pintanya sabil membuka mulutnya

Tanpa sadar Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil itu "sepertinya kau akan makan lebih banyak dari pada aku" ucapnya lalu kembali menyuapkan sup pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyunpun tak kuasa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Sungmin. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sungmin tertawa, sungguh! Sungmin berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih manis sekarang. "ini ada kuah sup di bibirmu" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum menyeka sudut bibir Sungmin dan menjilat jarinya "rasanya jauh lebih manis sekarang" ia mengulum senyum saat mendapati Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya

"Ayo cepat, mulutku sudah kosong sekarang" Kyuhyun kembali membuka mulutnya dan membuat Sungmin merengut kesal sebelum menyuapinya lagi

.

Siang itu restoran nampak ramai dan sibuk seperti biasanya, para pelayan berjalan kesana kemari untuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan mereka yang semakin banyak itu

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Sungmin selalu menjadi incaran para pelanggan wanita yang datang ke restoran itu. Namun hanya Sungminlah yang selalu dapat melepaskan diri dengan mudah, karena dia tidak pernah menanggapi satupun dari wanita-wanita itu

Sungmin mengambil menu dan buku catatan ketika melihat seorang pelangga yang baru masuk, dilihat dari gayanya sih pelanggan itu nampak seperti orang kaya, karena ia masuk mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan sebuah kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya

Pelanggan itu duduk di dekat jendela, dan dengan cekatan Sungmin segera menghampirinya dan memberikan buku menu. Saat pelanggan tersebut melepas kacamata hitamnya untuk melihat menu, mata Sungminsegera membulat lebar "k—kau"

Sontak pelanggan yang merasa mengenal suara Sungmin itupun langsung mendongakkan wajahnya. Air mukanya tak beda jauh dengan ekspresi Sungmin sekarang, namun sepertinya ia lebih cepat sadar dan segera berdiri dari kursinya kemudian dengan sekali gerakan langsung membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya

"Aku merindukanmu" ujarnya

"Yesung hyung.." lirih Sungmin tak percaya

Semua yang berada di sana terkejut melihat kejadian itu, terlebih Kyuhyun yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan menarik tubuh Sungmin dari kukungan Yesung

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya seperti ini" ujar Kyuhyun tidak suka, terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam

"YA! apa yang kau lakukan" bentak Yesung tak terima dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Pelayan di hadapannya ini telah mengganggu pertemuannya dengan Sungmin

Kyuhyun baru saja hendak membalas ucapan Yesung, namun Sungmin memotong lebih cepat "Kyu jangan membuat kekacauan, bisa kau tolong tinggalkan kami?" pinta Sungmin

Jika Sungmin sudah berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun tak akan mampu lagi membantahnya. Ia berdecak kesal sebelum melangkah pergi masih dengan tatapan tajam untuk Yesung di kedua obsidiannya itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung!" tanya Sungmin sesaat ketika orang-orang kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

"Aku?" Yesung kembali duduk di kursinya "tentu saja aku mau makan" jawabnya sambil membuka menu di hadapannya

Sungmin memutar matanya malas dengan jawaban Yesung "aku tau! tapi kenapa harus di restoran ini!" ucapnya kesal

"Memangnya kenapa? ini tempat umum bukan, jadi wajar saja aku disini" balas Yesung

Sungguh! jika tak ingat posisinya sekarang Sungmin pasti sudah memukul kepala Yesung "kau tau dari mana restoran ini?"

Yesung melirik Sungmin sekilas, ia sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendapati wajah dongsaengnya yang menahan marah itu "temanku yang memberi tau restoran ini, katanya makanan disini enak-enak. Jadi mumpung aku punya waktu luang yang cukup panjang, aku memutuskan untuk makan siang disini" terangnya "tapi aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini" sambungnya sambil menutup buku menu dan fokus memandangi Sungmin

Sungmin mendesah frustasi "cepatlah, kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya

"Begini caramu melayani pelanggan? kasar sekali kata-katamu itu" jawab Yesung melenceng dari pertanyaan, namun setelah melihat tatapan membunuh dari Sungmin ia cepat-cepat mengatakan pesannya "aku mau sup kepiting dan caramel coffee" sebenarnya Yesung sendiri tidak tau apa yang dia pesan, ia hanya mengucapkan apa yang ia ingat di dalam menu tadi

"Baiklah, hyung harus segera pergi setelah makan nanti" ujar Sungmin penuh penekanan sebelum pergi dari hadapan Yesung

"Ckckckck, untung saja restoran ini hanya memiliki satu orang pelayan yang seperti itu" decak Yesung lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian pesanan Yesungpun datang, tentu saja Sungmin dengan wajah ditekuklah yang mengantarkannya

"Ini makananmu, segera pulang kalau sudah selesai" Sungmin meletakkan makanan itu dengan sedikit membanting, menyebabkan kuah sup kepitingnya tumpah sedikit dari dalam mangkuk

Saat ia hendak pergi Sungmin merasa tangan Yesung menariknya "apa lagi hyung?" tanyanya tajam

Yesung bukannya melepaskan tangan Sungmin, ia justru menarik Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya "temani aku"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya mendengar permintaan gila Yesung "Aishh! aku disini adalah seorang pelayan hyung, aku tak bisa menemanimu bersantai-santai disini, aku harus kerja!"

"Tenanglah, aku akan membayar lebih untuk ini" ucap Yesung cepat sebelum Sungmin kembali mengoceh

Sungmin berdecak kesal, akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia harus menemani Yesung dan hanya menontoni hyungnya yang sekarang mulai menyeruput kuah sup kepiting di hadapannya

"Bagaimana keadaan perusahaan?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Hanya duduk dan diam rupanya membuat Sungmin merasa sangat jenuh hingga mulai mengeluarkan segelintir pertanyaan dalam kepalanya

"Baik-baik saja, tidak terjadi hal buruk apapun selama kau pergi" jawab Yesung

Sungmin memandang sekelilingnya sebelum kembali bertanya "apa orang gila itu masih ngotot untuk bekerja sama?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang paling ingin Sungmin ketahui meluncur juga dari mulutnya

"Tidak, semenjak kau pergi orang itu seolah ikut pergi" Yesung menjawab dengan santai sembari menikamati caramel coffee miliknya

Alis Sungmin berkerut mendengarnya, aneh sekali jika orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang, pasti orang itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih gila lagi pikir Sungmin

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Yesung menggeser piring dan gelas kosong dihadapannya, lalu bertopang dagu menunggu jawaban Sungmin

"Aku baik-baik saja, bahkan jauh lebih baik" jawab Sungmin mengukir sebuah senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya

"Benarkah? pantas aja kau sudah ingat lagi bagaimana caranya tersenyum" Yesung tersenyum penuh arti menatapi wajah Sungmin yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya itu

Jujur Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya, benarkah ia tersenyum? benarkah ia melakukan hal yang sudah lama ia lupakan?

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih berwarna" Yesung terkekeh kecil sementara tangannya mulai mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin "aigooo, siapa orang yang telah mewarnai dongsaeng manisku ini?" candanya

"Aissh hyung, rambutku jadi berantakan" gerutu Sungmin sambil merapihkan rambutnya. Tanpa sadar matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang berada dekat meja kasir sambil terus memperhatikan dirinya, ia tak menyadari bahwa Yesung terus memperhatikan arah tatapannya

"Ternyata bocah menyebalkan itu! tapi, yasudahlah kau berhak memilih" dengus Yesung sebal. Mata elangnya beralih pada jam yang melingkar ditangannya "sudah waktunya aku kembali, Sungmin kau harus mengantarku sampai depan" ia beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung membawa Sungmin ikut keluar dengannya

Sebelum keluar Yesung berhenti di depan meja kasir dan langsung menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang tanpa menunggu kembaliannya. Ia masih sempat membalas tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar keluar dengan membawa Sungmin yang sudah meronta dalam genggamannya

"Aisshh hyung! Sakit!" geram Sungmin lalu dengan kasar menyentakkan tangan Yesung saat mereka sudah sampai di depan mobil milik Yesung

Yesung hanya menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah "aku pulang dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku pasti akan sering-sering ke restoran ini" saat ia baru membuka pintu mobilnya, Yesung langsung teringat sesuatu dan kembali menghadap Sungmin

"Ap—"

"Aku merindukanmu" ia mendekap Sungmin dalam pelukannya—pelukan yang sarat akan kerinduan yang besar di dalamnya "cepatlah kembali" lirihnya

Sungmin bergeming—namun tak lama ia melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Yesung membalas pelukan hangat itu tanpa mampu mengucapkan satu katapun

"Boleh aku kemari lagi kesini untuk menemuimu?" tanya Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sungmin

Sungmin mengangguk, dari nada suara Yesungpun ia tau jika hyungnya ini sebenarnya sangat mencemaskan dirinya "iya" jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu

Yesung ternyum senang sebelum melepas pelukannya "terimakasih" ujarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan" Sungmin melambaikan tanganya sebelum mobil putih itu mulai melaju menjauhi tempatnya berdiri

Iapun kembali masuk ke dalam restoran. "dimana Kyuhyun?" tanyanya pada petugas kasir saat tidak mendapati Kyuhyun yang semula berdiri disana

"Tidak tau, tadi Kyuhyun-sshi pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mungkin dia ke toilet" jawab petugas kasir itu

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas sebelum melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangan. Rupanya hari sudah mulai larut dan restoranpun akan segera tutup, pantas saja ia mendapati pengunjung yang mulai sepi di ruangn itu

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan pergi ke ruang ganti pegawai, hari ini bukan jadwalnya untuk membereskan restoran setelah tutup, jadi ia bisa pulang lebih cepat

_Cklek_

Saat ia memasuki ruangan, disana hanya ada Donghae yang sedang duduk sambil tertunduk. Tidak biasanya bocah itu bertingkah seperti itu menurut Sungmin

Baru satu langkah ia masuk, Donghae yang baru menyadari kedatangannya langsung mendongakkan kepala dan menatapnya serius—belum pernah ia mendapati Donghae yang seperti ini

"Sungmin, bisa kita bicara sebentar? ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" pintanya. Pancaran mata Donghae begitu memelas padanya, membuat Sungmin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah" jawab Sungmin sebelum berjalan mendekati Donghae

.

.

.

= TBC =

.

.

Hum, annyeong chingudeul *bow* Mianhae baru nongol dan ngepost lanjutannya *ngesot* soalnya pulsa modem aku abis selama seminggu lebih ini dan baru diiisi *gananya*, makasih buat yang udah baca dan mau baca lanjutannya yang udah ngaret ini TT^TT makasih juga buat yang udah meninggalkan jejaknya^^

.  
**Nidaimnida :** Yey! KyuMin is TOO REAL!  
**pumpkinsparkyumin :** kkkk~ Ming emng daebak xDD  
**QyuDev178 : **aku j8uga penasaran sma Kyu ._. *plakk  
**Gyurievil : **aku juga pengen, tpi ntr diamukin Sungmin kan berabe, dan ga tega juga sih buat dia bner2 menderita -". ntr deh ada saatnya Kyu menderita tapi lbh ke fisik mungkin..  
**Rena : **sweeett? *kejang2*plakkk. kkk~ makasih ya^^  
**bunnyblack136 : **aku yang harusnya makasih *bow* GOMAWO ne^^  
**chabluebilubilu : **Syukur deh klo gitu, aku mikirnya malah ntr pada ga suka awalnya  
**My name Is JC :** Makasih TT^TT  
**ayukaruniawati9 :** aminnnn, makasih juga ya Ayu^^  
**GuiMinXian137 :** Makasihhhh _

Maaf ya ga bisa bales semuanya _ _ *bow*

.

**_Special Thanks, _**

**_Nyca ELFuJOYers, Nidaimnida, Paijem, UnyKMHH, Kikkurone, heina rizuqi, gyumine, Keseleo Imutnya Sungmin, chabluebilubilu, , Cutemin, Shin Min Rin, ButtCouple137, sissy, valentina lee, Melodyna, Eka puspa, Gyurievil, D2L, tyararahayuni, skittlescinth, Mingly Azhure, leefairy, Princess Pumkins ELF, pumpkinsparkyumin, ayukaruniawati9, abilhikmah, zi'Pumpkins, kyuqie, Pumpkin ite, KS, reaRelf, QyuDev178, Rena, chu, bunnyblack136, My name Is JC, GuiMinXian137, dan halmonieku tercinta _**_**Syafriska amelia, juga para silent reader yang aku harap suatu saat mau meninggalkan jejaknya ~ gomaWOOK :***_

_**- Evilpumps -**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, namun ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya!_

_._

.

"Duduklah" suruh Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi disampingnya dan tanpa banyak bicara Sungmin langung duduk menghadap Donghae

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, ia takut jika Sungmin akan menolak permintaannya "mungkin aku tau ini adalah permintaan terkonyol yang pernah kau dengar, namun aku rasa aku tidak bisa memendamnya lagi, aku—"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" potong Sungmin langsung pada inti permasalahan, ia tidak suka mengulur-ulur waktu

Donghae menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum mulutnya kembali terbuka "kau mau menjadi kakakku?" ia langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat kalimat itu selesai meluncur dari bibirnya

Bukannya terkejut, Sungmin justru mengerutkan keningnya _'apa maksud bocah ini?'_ batinnya

Perlahan Donghae membuka matanya karena merasa Sungmin tak kunjung juga memberi jawaban padanya "kau tidak mau?" tebaknya—ada sekelebat kekecewaan di suara itu

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya—ani, dia bukannya tidak mau, tapi dia tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae tiba-tiba bisa meminta hal itu padanya

Donghae menghela nafasnya "sudah kuduga" lirihnya. "Maaf aku meminta hal yang aneh seperti itu padamu, aku tau kau tidak mungkin mau menganggapku sebagai adik, karena dari awalpun mungkin kau tak sudi mengenalku" ia menatap Sungmin yang masih setia bergeming di sampingnya

"Kau ingat keluarga yang kita lihat tadi? sebenarnya saat memperhatikan mereka aku jadi merasa rindu sekali pada keluargaku" pandangannya beralih menatapi langit-langit ruangan. "Tapi sayang, karena aku tidak akan pernah bertemu mereka lagi" mata itu—mata yang selalu tampak bersinar itu perlahan mulai meredup

Sungmin tersadar setelah mendengarkan kalimat terakhir Donghae, tidak bisa bertemu keluarganya lagi? apa jangan-jangan Donghae memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya? keluarganya sudah—

"Keluargaku sudah meninggal" ujar Donghae tiba-tiba, tanpa sadar ia membuka kembali luka hatinya yang telah lama ditutupnya itu. "Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih berusia sepuluh tahun, dan kau tau? mereka meninggal tepat di hari ulang tahunku" sambungnya, Sungmin dapat mendengar jelas nada suara Donghae mulai bergetar

"Saat itu, kami sekeluarga hendak pergi jalan-jalan untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Namun karena hujan deras turun, acara pergi kami hendak dibatalakan. Tapi aku dengan egoisnya malah merengek dan menangis kencang memaksa agar acara jalan-jalan kami tidak dibatalkan. Akhirnya kami sekeluarga melanjutkan acara itu, kami tetap pergi jalan-jalan di tengah hujan yang semakin deras" Donghae menggigit bibirnya kuat saat isakan kecil mulai meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Cuaca hari itu benar-benar buruk, langit begitu gelap dan hujan terus mengguyur kota dengan lebat membuat kaca mobil kami berembun. Tepat saat ayahku tengah mengelap kaca bagian depan untuk melihat jalan, seekor anjing melintas. Ayahku yang panik langsung membanting stirnya ke kanan hingga mobil kami berputar-putar dan terguncang hebat lalu menabrak pembatas jalan" Sungmin hanya mampu diam mendengarnya—mulutnya tertutup rapat tanpa niat menyela atau memotong cerita Donghae

Donghae menangkupkan tangannya pada kedua matanya "Ayahku langsung meninggal ditempat karena kepalanya menghantam stir mobil, Kakakku yang berada di bagian belakang tak sadarkan diri, sedangkan aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa menangis kencang di balik lindungan ibu yang masih setia memelukku. Aku masih ingat di sela-sela nafasnya yang semakin menghilang ibuku menghapus air mataku, lalu sambil tersenyum lemah ia berkata padaku _'Donghae, anak eomma yang tampan jangan menangis lagi sayang. Oh iya, eomma dan appa belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Selamat ulang tahun anak kami yang tampan, maafkan eomma dan appa karena tidak bisa lagi melihatmu tumbuh dewasa, kami menyayangimu'_ lalu ketika ibuku menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya matanya terpejam dan tak ada lagi nafasnya yang menyapu wajahku" sungguh! Sungmin benar-benar terkejut ketika Donghae menurunkkan tangan butiran bening sudah mengalir turun membasahi wajahnya

"Setelah itu pandanganku langsung menggelap dan aku tak sadarkan diri lagi, yang aku tau ada banyak orang yang menggerubungi kami. Saat aku sadarkan diri hanya sosok kakakku yang sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur sampingkulah yang langsung ku tangkap. Air mataku tumpah saat menyadari bahwa dua orang yang kusayangi telah pergi, dan itu karena aku! karena keegoisanku lah mereka pergi!" potongam-potongan memori itu kembali bermain di kepalanya, membuat Donghae kembali menyalahkan dirinya

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian selajutnya? apa kerabat kalian mengadopsi kalian setelah kejadian itu?" ini pertama kalinya Sungmin ingin tau tentang masalah pribadi seseorang

Donghae hanya tersenyum hambar lalu menggelengkan wajahnya "Tidak, mereka berpikir kami hanya akan menambah beban mereka. Keluarga kami bukanlah keluarga yang kaya raya, jadi ketika orang tua kami meninggal tidak banyak harta yang mereka tinggalkan"

Sungmin bergeming, jujur masa lalu kelam Donghae hampir mirip dengannya. Bedanya orang tua Sungmin meninggalkannya saat ia bukan lagi seorang anak kecil, ia adalah seorang anak tunggal dari seorang pemilik perusahaan yang kaya raya, dan banyak kerabat yang ingin mengadopsinya-walau karena uang-. Mungkin jika dipikir baik-baik kehidupannya jauh lebih baik dari Donghae

Donghae menyadari jika Sungmin sedang memperhatikannya, ia lalu mengusap air mata di pipinya sebelum kembali bercerita tentang masa lalunya—cerita masa lalu yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan kepada siapapun selama ini, hanya kepada orang yang benar-benar ia sayangilah ia akan menceritakannya, dan Sungmin adalah orang kedua yang mendengar kisahnya.

"Sejak saat itu aku dan kakakku hanya tinggal berdua saja, kami memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumah kami dulu ke sebuah rumah yang jauh lebih sederhana di pinggiran kota. Karena usiaku yang masih tergolong anak-anak, kakakkulah yang menjadi tulang punggung untuk mencari uang. Kakak bahkan rela berhenti kuliah untuk fokus bekerja demi menghidupi kami berdua, sementara ia terus menyuruhku bersekolah, katanya sih agar aku bisa menjadi orang yang sukses ketika dewasa kelak" sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Donghae saat mengingat kakaknya yang begitu ia sayangi, namun senyuman itu berubah pahit ketika ia melanjutkan ceritanya

"Kakakku itu orang paling tegar dan kuat yang pernah kutemui, namun dibalik itu semua aku tau dia menyimpan sesuatu yang tak pernah dibagikannya padaku. Ketika aku berusia delapan belas tahun, kakakku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Motor yang dikendarainya ditabrak oleh sebuah truk dari belakang, hingga menyebabkan kondisinya sangat kritis waktu itu. Ia mengalami patah tulang dan pendarahan serius pada otaknya" tanpa Donghae sadari kedua matanya mulai kembali menghangat dan air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya

"_'Lee Donghae, adikku satu-satunya, orang yang sangat kusayangi. Walaupun kita berpisah kami akan tetap ada di hatimu. Jangan pernah bersedih lagi, aku benci melihat air matamu. Adikku teruslah tersenyum dan berbahagialah dengan orang yang kau cintai kelak. Tidak perduli bagaimanapun orang yang kau cintai kelak, asal kau bahagian kamipun akan bahagia disana.. kami menyayangimu' _itu—itu adalah pesan terkhir kakak untukku sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku" suara Donghae tercekat, dan air mata yang ditahannya langsung mengalir deras_. _

"Lagi-lagi aku melanggar permintaan ibu, ternyata sekuat apapun berusaha aku tetaplah seorang bocah yang cengeng" ejeknya pada diri sendiri sambil tertawa hambar—sungguh! Donghae yang ini sangat berbeda dengan Donghae yang ceria dan selalu menebar senyum. Entahlah, terkadang di balik sebuah senyuman tersimpan misteri yang sangat besar

Donghae terus mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi wajahnya, namun air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti dan malah bertambah deras "aku memang lemah, aku memang cengeng, aku memang bodoh, aku—"

"Aku mau.." ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba—membungkam seluruh kalimat dari mulut Donghae yang sedang memaki dirinya sendiri

"Apanya? "Donghae malah bertanya sambil mengerutkan alisnya—membuat Sungmin ingin sekali mencekik leher namja yang kelewat bodoh itu!

"Ck, kau boleh menganggapku sebagai kakakmu" decak Sungmin—ani, ia bukan tidak ikhlas ia hanya kesal dengan lamanya otak Donghae mencerna

Seketika tangis Donghae berhenti dan matanya mengerjap beberapa kali "benarkah?" dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Terimakasih" ia langsung menerjang Sungmin hingga hampir terjungkal kebelakang—untung saja Sungmin dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya

"YA! kau mau membuat kita berdua jatuh apa!" bentakan keras Sungmin tak sedikitpun mengurangi kebahagiaan Donghae, ia justru semakin senang mendengar ocehan itu

"Hehe.. asalkan bersamamu aku tidak keberatan" jawab Donghae dan berhasil mendapatkan satu pukulan kecil dikepalanya

Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang menguar "hyung.." lirihnya "boleh aku memanggilmu hyung?" ulangnya

Sungmin sadar ada nada kerinduan pada kalimat Donghae tadi, bagaimanapun juga ia tau rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayangi, namun Donghae jauh lebih parah! ia merasakan hal itu dua kali dalam hidupnya

Setelah bergeming sesaat Sungmipun menganggukkan wajahnya "boleh.."

"Terimakasih.. hyung..." air mata Donghae kembali mengalir lalu iapun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sungmin. "Kakak adalah satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal, aku sangat menyanyanginya seperti aku menyayangiku diriku sendiri"

Sungmin menganggukkan wajahnya "aku tau..." benar! ia tau, karena mata Donghae sudah berbicara lebih dulu padanya

"Hyung tubuhmu hangat, sama seperti kakakku" diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil dalam tangisnya. "Saat pertama melihat sosokmu, aku seperti melihat kakakku kembali. Semakin mengenalmu aku sadar bahwa kalian memilki banyak kesamaan. Kakak adalah orang yang cuek dan tak banyak bicara, namun sebenarnya ia sangat baik.. sama seperti dirimu"

Jadi itu alasan Donghae mati-matian mendekatinya, memeluknya dan meminta Sungmin menjadi kakaknya.. apa Donghae melakukan semua itu hanya untuk menjadikan Sungmin sebagai pengganti sosok kakaknya yang telah tiada?

"Tidak, aku tak pernah menganggap hyung sebagai pengganti kakakku.. karena aku sadar, walaupun kalian memiliki banyak kesamaan namun kalian berdua berbeda.. percayalah, aku menyayangimu makanya aku mau kau menjadi kakakku" lirih Donghae, seolah menjawab pemikiran Sungmin

Sungmin terdiam, dan tak lama ia mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Donghae "aku mengerti" iapun mulai mengusap punggung Donghae yang masih setia bergetar di dalam pelukan itu

Tanpa sadar sosok yang dicarinya dari tadi ternyata sedang berdiri di balik pintu ruang pegawai itu. Sosok itu mengintip jelas dari celah pintu dan tangannya terkepal kuat—nampaknya ia sudah cukup lama berdiri di sana sambil memperhatikan Sungmin dan Donghae dari tadi. Iapun membalikan tubuhnya dan segera melangkah keluar restoran tanpa menggubris panggilan-panggilan pegawai lain yang berpapasan dengannya

.

"Terimakasih hyung.." kira-kira sudah belasan kali kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Donghae. Sekarang ia dan Sungmin tengah mengemasi barang masing-masing di depan loker mereka

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas "sudahlah Donghae kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang-ulang dari tadi" ujarnya jengah

Sementara Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum menanggapi sikap Sungmin itu "habisnya aku senang sekali". Merekapun keluar bersamaan dari dalam ruangan, Sungmin langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan—mencari seseorang "dimana Kyuhyun?" tanyanya pada salah seorang yang tengah menyapu lantai

Pegawai itu mendongakkan wajahnya "oh, Kyuhyun-sshi mungkin sudah pulang duluan, karena tadi aku melihatnya keluar dari restoran dengan cepat" jelasnya

"Hmm.. baiklah" ia mengangguk paham sebelum bergegas keluar meninggalkan Donghae yang masih sibuk berpamitan pada pegawai lainnya

"Hyung! tunggu aku" Donghae yang menyadari kepergian Sungmin langsung berlari menyusulnya hingga keluar. "kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Donghae saat mereka berada di luar

"iya" jawab Sungmin singkat, namun belum satu langkah ia kembali membuka suaranya "kau sendiri? biasanya kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya, seingatnya Donghae selama ini selalu pulang lebih dulu dibandingkan ia dan Kyuhyun

Senyum Donghae mengembang dan matanya nampak berbinar "aku sedang menunggu seseorang, katanya ia pulang cepat hari ini dan ia berjanji menjemputku" jawabnya senang

"Orang itu yang selalu ada di sisiku dan dia juga yang telah mengubah hidupku menjadi berwarna kembali semenjak kepergian keluargaku" sambung Donghae saat menyadari Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya meminta jawaban yang lebih jelas

Sungmin hanya mengangguk paham "kalau begitu aku duluan" pamitnya sebelum benar-benar melangkah kembali ke rumahnya dan Kyuhyun

"Ne! hati-hati hyung! lain kali aku akan mengenalkannya padamu!" pekik Donghae agak kencang karena langkah Sungmin yang sudah menjauh

.

_Cklek_

Sungmin membuka pintu kayu itu dengan perlahan, kepalanya menyembul terlebih dahulu menatap seisi rumah. Alisnya mengerut bingung saat mendapati keadaan rumah yang sudah gelap, apa Kyuhyun sudah tidur? batinnya

Segera Sungmin melangkah masuk dan menyalakan tombol lampu yang terdapat di dekat pintu. Ketika lampu menyala matanya langsung menangkap siluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa usang di ruang tamu itu

"Ternyata benar.." gumamnya teramat pelan, ia menyeret langkahnya dengan hati-hati saat melawati Kyuhyun. Namun tubuhnya terdiam saat mendapati sepatu yang masih bersarang manis pada kedua kaki Kyuhyun, dan jangan lupakan jaket yang masih membungkus tubuh kurus itu serta rambut cokelatnya yang acak-acakan

"Apa yang dipirkikan bocah ini sebenarnya" decak Sungmin tak habis pikir melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini

Iapun mulai mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Tangan halusnya mulai membuka kedua sepatu Kyuhyun dan kaus kakinya. Kemudian ia melepas jaket yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan lelaki itu, terakhir jemarinya terulur merapihkan rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan itu.

Tanpa disadari sebuah senyum tipis tergambar di bibirnya saat matanya menangkap wajah pulas Kyuhyun "ternyata kau tampan juga" pujinya tanpa sadar

Cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan ketika menyadari apa yang baru ia ucapkan "aishh, Lee Sungmin kau pasti sudah gila" ia menggeleng cepat sebelum beranjak pergi menuju kamar.

Lagi-lagi kakinya berhenti melangkangkah tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, keadaan dapur yang masih rapih dan bersih persis seperti tadi pagi membuatnya mengerutkan alis "dia pasti belum makan" gumamnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar yang berhadapan tepat dengan dapur itu

_Bruk_

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, kedua lengan dan kakinya ia renggangkan agar tubuhnya terasa lebih nyaman. Ia menatap langit-lagit kamar itu dan mulai berpikir _'sebenarnya namja bodoh itu kenapa hari ini? sikapnya benar-benar aneh.. padahal tadi pagi ia masih terlihat bodoh seperti biasanya, tapi kenapa saat melihat Yesung hyung tadi tingkahnya mulai tidak jelas seperti itu?'_ Sungmin memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan mulai menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal

_'Ketika Yesung hyung sudah pulang dia menghilang entah kemana, dan ternyata dia malah pulang duluan.. padahal biasanya—' _Ia terdiam—Sungmin merasa ada kejanggalan disini, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun pulang tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, ani.. mereka bahkan selalu pulang berdua setiap harinya! tapi hari ini? Kyuhyun malah pulang duluan dan meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun

"Aishh! sebenarnya ada apa dengan bocah itu!" geramnya sambil menarik selimut yang berada di kakinya, kemudian membungkus seluruh tubuhnya

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan perasaan campur aduk, dan baru memasuki alam mimpinya setelah setengah jam berlalu

.

Sinar mentari pagi menyapa penglihatan Sungmin dari balik celah-celah tirai jendela. Ia mengusap kedua matanya sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal dari kemarin. Ditepuk-tepuknya bagian pundak kanannya, obsidiannya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ia beli dari gaji pertamanya sebagai pelayan.

"masih jam enam ternyata.." ujarnya dengan suara yang masih serak. Biasanya ia akan terbangun pukul tujuh dan berangkap kerja pukul delapan, tapi sepertinya hari ini ia bangun terlalu cepat-menurutnya-

Ia merasa tidurnya semalam tidak nyenyak, mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Sungmin bisa terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan dengan malas menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi

Baru saja keluar dari kamar, matanya langsung menangkap sebuah bungkusan yang berada di atas meja makan. Sungminpun berjalan menuju meja makan dan menatap bungkusan itu "apa ini?" seingatnya semalam bungkusan hitam itu tidak ada di atas meja makan

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung membuka bungkusan tersebut dan menemukan dua iris roti cokelat serta satu kotak susu di dalamnya. Awalnya ia merasa bingung, namun sedetik kemudian otaknya teringat jika itu adalah menu makanan sehari-harinya bersama Kyuhyun sebelum ia mulai memasak seperti sekarang.

Tapi kenapa makanan itu bisa tersaji lagi? bukankah dia sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berhenti membeli roti dan susu instan, karena dialah yang akan memasak? ia bergegas menuju ruang tamu—tempat Kyuhyun tidur, dan biasanya jam seginipun Kyuhyun masih bergelut dengan mimpinya di atas sofa usang yang berada di sana

Namun nihil! Kyuhyun tidak ada di sana, entak kemana lagi perginya lelaki itu. Tidak mungkin ia bersembunyi—mengingat rumah ini tidaklah luas dan hanya ada empat ruangan di dalamnya.

"Mungkin sedang ke toko" pikir Sungmin acuh, iapun segera beranjak dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda—mandi

.

Sudah sepuluh menit Sungmin terus mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja makan, pasalnya Kyuhyun belum terlihat juga dari tadi. Ia mulai menghela nafasnya kembali sebelum menarik bungkusan berisi roti dan susu dihadapannya.

Sungmin membuka bungkus roti itu dan mulai memakannya, percuma juga ia memasak jika hanya ialah yang akan memakannya nanti pikir Sungmin. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah rasa yang terselip di hatinya.. entah apa itu, yang jelas Sungmin merasa aneh karena Kyuhyun tak ada di sisinya..

Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kencang—berusaha menghilangkan sekelebat pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba bermain di kepalanya itu. Dipandanginya kursi yang berada tepat dihadapannya, kursi yang biasa ditempati Kyuhyun yang selalu menjahilinya di meja makan, ataupun menanti masakannya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang terukir di bibir tebal itu

"Baiklah, sepertinya otakmu sudah mulai rusak Lee Sungmin" rutuknya pada diri sendiri, diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang dan iapun segera beranjak dari kursi lalu bergegas menuju tempat kerjanya

.

Sungguh! ingin sekali Sungmin mengamuk sekarang juga. Bagaimana tidak! ia terus menunggu Kyuhyun yang belum menampakkan dirinya sejak pagi di meja makan seperti orang tolol! dan ternyata Kyuhyun sudah ada di restoran tempat mereka bekerja

Yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, namja itu kini tengah berkutat merapihkan meja tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu—memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan tangan terkepal kuat menahan emosi

"Hyung~" seperti biasa, Donghae yang menyadari kedatangan Sungmin langsung berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat seperti anak koala

Jika biasanya Sungmin akan langsung mengomel pada Donghae, maka kali ini ia hanya diam dan matanya tetap tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang juga masih terlihat tidak perduli—padahal biasanya Kyuhyun akan langsung menarik Donghae menjauh darinya

Dengan kesal Sungmin menyeret langkahnya menuju ruang ganti—tentu saja dengan Donghae yang masih menempel padanya, tak disadarinya obsidian bening yang diam-diam melirik ke arahnya dibalik sikap acuh yang ditunjukkan pemilik obsidian itu dari tadi

.

"Hyung kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae yang sedang duduk manis sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang merapihkan dirinya di depan cermin

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban "entahlah"

"Tapi biasanya kau selalu datang dan pulang bersama dengannya. Kemarin kalian tidak pulang bersama dan hari inipun Kyuhyun datang lebih dulu darimu. Ada apa dengan kalian?" lelaki ini nampaknya masih penasaran dengan perubahan yang terjadi diantara hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Aku juga tidak tau" dan kembali, Sungmin hanya menjawab seadanya—jujur, ia juga tak mengerti dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah drastis itu

Donghae mengangguk, ia sadar tidak boleh mencampuri urusan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lebih jauh lagi. "Kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kita keluar, sepertinya pelanggan sudah mulai berdatangan" ajak Donghae lalu menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar

Seperti biasanya restoran ini selalu ramai pengunjung dan hal itu benar-benar membuat para pegawai harus bekerja dengan gesit dan cekatan. Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya juga, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Donghae pasti akan menjadi rebutan para pelanggan wanita, khusunya di kalangan remaja.

"Kyuhyun oppa, kau melamun?" seorang pelanggan wanita mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun

"Eh!" Kyuhyun tersentak dan segera kembali ke dunianya. Matanya menangkap air yang dituangkannya ke dalam gelas pelanggan itu sudah meluber ke luar hingga meja. "Maafkan saya" ujarnya sambil membungkukkan tubuh dan segera mengelap meja tersebut dengan lap yang kebetulan berada di tangannya

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah "tapi tidak biasanya kau melakukan hal ceroboh seperti ini, kau ada masalah?" tanyanya

"Ah, tidak. saya hanya kurang tidur saja semalam" jawabnya setengah berbohong

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum tipis "jika memang kau ada masalah ada baiknya cepat diselesaikan, katakan apa yang mengganjal di hatimu, maka semuanya akan jauh lebih baik" ia mulai menyuapi cake cokelat yang tersaji di hadapannya

Ucapan wanita itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun bergeming sesaat sebelum membungkukkan dirinya kembali "baiklah, terimakasih. Dan selamat menikmati" ujarnya lalu pergi

Tanpa sadar matanya melirik Sungmin yang berada di meja tak jauh dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Nampaknya Sungmin sedang mencatat pesanan pelanggan dan memunggungi dirinya, makanya tak menyadari hal itu "bisakah aku mengatakannya? benarkah semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik setelah aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya?" gumamnya teramat pelan sebelum memalingkan wajahnya kembali

.

Nampaknya Yesung benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya waktu itu, dia benar-benar datang lagi ke restoran dan membuat Sungmin harus melayaninya

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sungmin ketus

"Ngg..." dengan santai Yesung membolak-balikan buku menu dan tak lama menutupnya. "nasi goreng dan lemon tea" ucapnya

Sungmin segera mencatat pesanan Yesung "baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada punggung kursi, dan mata elangnya berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru ruangan restoran. Ia bisa melihat jelas beberapa orang wanita sedang berbisik-bisik dan tersenyum menatapnya, namun ia tak memperdulikan hal itu dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya.

Tak sengaja pandangannya terkunci pada sosok pelayan yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Namun ketika pandangan mereka bertemu pelayan itu segera memutuskan kontak mata mereka "bukannya dia pelayan yang kemarin? ckckckck, tatapannya tidak berubah sama sekali" akhirnya ia memutuskan untung menatapi langit-langit ruangan besar itu

Sekitar tujuh menit Sungmin datang dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya, kemudian meletakkan segala hidangan milik Yesung di atas meja

Yesung yang masih asik memandangi langit-langit segera membenarkan posisi duduknya saat aroma makanan itu menembus hidung mancungnya. "kau tidak mau menemaniku?" tanyanya saat Sungmin hendak pergi. Sungmin hanya berdecak kecil sebelum menarik kursi di hadapan Yesung

"Aigoo~ sejak kapan dongsaengku jadi semanis ini?" goda Yesung, mengingat biasanya Sungmin tak akan mudah untuk dimintai sesuatu

"Sudahlah hyung, cepat makan atau aku akan memasukkan semua makanan ini berserta piring-piringnya ke dalam mulutmu itu" ancam Sungmin berhasil membungkam Yesung

"Aku kan hanya bercanda" bela Yesung lalu mulai menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya dapat menunggu Yesung makan dengan bosan sambil menatap keluar jendela, dimana terdapat banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalanan depan restoran itu

"Sungmin" panggil Yesung membuat Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Memangnya tidak ada orang yang mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya? kau tau, kau sekarang bekerja di tempat umum, jadi tak menutup kemungkinan ada orang yang mengetahui dirimu" sebenarnya dari awal pertemuannya kembali dengan Sungmin ia sudah ingin bertanya tentang hal itu, namun lupa -_-

Sungmin menggeleng "sepertinya tidak, kau lihat? kota ini bukanlah kota yang besar dan penduduknya juga sederhana. Dan dari semua pengunjung disini mungkin hanya kau yang mengenaliku" jelas Sungmin singkat

Yesung mengangguk paham "bahkan dia juga tidak tau?" ia menunjuk ke arah belakang Sungmin—tepatnya pada lelaki yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan yang tak jauh dari mejanya

Sungminpun mengikuti arah yang Yesung tunjuk dan memutar tubuhnya kebelakang "oh, Kyuhyun. Tentu saja dia tidak tau" jawabnya lalu kembali pada posisi duduk semula

"Hmm.. jadi namanya Kyuhyun" ucap Yesung. " Tapi, aku merasa seperti pernah mendengar nama itu" sambungnya mencoba mengingat-ingat

Sungmin memutar matanya malas "tentu saja kau pernah mendengarnya, yang namanya Kyuhyun itu bukan hanya satu di dunia ini hyung" kesalnya

"Iya juga ya" Yesung hanya melemparkan cengiran tanpa dosanya

"Sudahlah hyung, cepat habiskan makananmu" suruh Sungmin kembali memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela sambil bertopang dagu

Bibir Yesung mengerucut tidak suka "kau mengusirku?" ia melepaskan sendok di tangannya dan segera melipat tangan di dada, sambil cemberut menatap Sungmin—persis seperti anak kecil

Sungmin hanya sanggup mendesah berat melihat tingkah kekanakan hyungnya yang sedang kambuh itu "bukan bergitu hyung, sebentar lagi jam istirahat kantor akan habis. Kau harus kembali ke perusahaan secepatnya, kau tau kan jarak perusahaan dan tempat ini jauh? dan sebagai atasan kau tidak boleh terlambat" jelasnya, walaupun sudah lama tidak bekerja di kantornya Sungmin masih ingat betul jadwal istirahat di perusahaannya itu, namun itu bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya Sungmin menyuruh Yesung cepat kembali

Yesung hanya mendengus sebal dengan ucapan Sungmin yang masuk akal itu "iya-iya" kemudian ia kembali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya

.

"Hmm ne, hati-hati hyung" ujar Sungmin setelah Yesung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mulai melajukan mobilnya kembali ke perusahaan

Yesung membalasnya dengan anggukan disertai dengan senyuman, kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya ke luar jendela sebelum benar-benar menghilang di tikungan.

Sungmin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri—seperti mencari sesuatu, dan setelah dirasanya sesuatu yang ia cari tidak ada, iapun segera masuk kembali ke dalam restoran setelah mengantarkan kepergianYesung

"Hyung" sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang Sungmin saat dirinya baru saja kembali memijak lantai restoran

Sontak Sungmin terkejut dan segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang pemilik lengan "YA! kau benar-benar berniat membuat ku jantungan eoh!" hardik Sungmin kesal

"Hyung, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Donghae tak menghiraukan cacian Sungmin tadi

"Dari luar, mencari udara segar" jawab Sungmin singkat. "Lepaskan aku, kita harus kembali bekerja. dan berhenti membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian" sambungnya

Donghaepun mengedarkan pandangannya, benar saja! banyak pengunjung yang sedang memandang ke arah mereka sekarang, bahkan beberapa pelayanpun menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Akhirnya dengan enggan Donghae melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh hangat Sungmin

"Sudahlah kembali bekerja" Sungmin mengacak-acak rambut Donghae dan berlalu meninggalkannya yang masih termangu di tempat

Donghae memegang kepalanya yang baru saja disentuh oleh Sungmin tadi, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Walaupun Sungmin melakukannya tanpa ekspresi, ia bisa merasakan jika Sungmin sedang menyemangatinya tadi, karena ada rasa hangat yang tertinggal dari tangan mungil itu. Tak lama iapun segera melangkah—kembali bekerja mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan

Hei.. tak sadarkah Sungmin ia telah kembali melukai hati seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari sana, yang mengatup bibirnya keras dan meremas rambut cokelatnya menahan sakit..

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu—namun hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan, justru bertambah buruk dengan Donghae yang selalu menempel dan memeluk Sungmin, serta Yesung yang terus datang ke restoran itu setiap harinya pada jam makan siang kantor.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun akan bangun lebih awal dan berangkat kerja lebih dulu tanpa menunggu Sungmin, pulang kerjapun ia akan selalu lebih dulu dan tidak berpamitan sama sekali pada Sungmin ataupun Donghae. Mereka tinggal seatap, namun nampak seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal—sungguh ironis memang

"Hyung, sebenarnya kau dan Kyuhyun kenapa sih? kenapa mendadak sikap Kyuhyun jadi acuh seperti itu?" tanya Donghae sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan Sungmin

Sungmin hanya mampu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit-lagit ruang ganti pegawai itu "entahlah" jawabnya singkat

"Iya, sudah beberapa ini kami perhatikan kalian seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal" celetuk salah seorang pegawai yang kebetulan tengah berada di ruangan yang sama

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dan bersandar pada lokernya "aku juga tidak tau, memang belakangan ini sikapnya aneh sekali"

"Sepertinya kalian harus bicara" sambung pegawai lainnya sambil merapihkan barang-barang di dalam lokernya

"Iya, sepertinya.." Sungmin berujuar pelan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat menjauhi dirinya, pergi duluan, pulang duluan, tak pernah lagi mengajaknya berbicara... entahlah, Sungmin benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun itu

Tangannya bergerak tanpa sadar meremas kemejanya di bagian dada yang terasa berdenyut nyeri, mungkin ia kelelahan-pikir Sungmin-

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang duluan Donghae-sshi, Sungmin-sshi" pamit kedua pegawai itu sebelum menghilang di balik pintu

"Kau juga mau pulang hyung?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin yang masih setia diam di posisinya

"Kau duluan saja" balasnya

Donghae mengangguk paham "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, jangan pulang terlalu larut hyung" ingat Donghae sebelum memeluk Sungmin singkat dan berjalan keluar

"Haa.." Sungmin menghela nafas berat lalu berjalan mendekati kursi biru yang berada tengah ruangan dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana

Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantal sementara kaki-kakirnya ia selonjorkan hingga lengan kursi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha mengusir segala pemikiran aneh di dalam dirinya. Lama-kelamaan matanya yang termejam itu mulai memasuki bungan mimipinya—ia tertidur

_Cklek_

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi membuka daun pintu ruang ganti itu. kaki kanannya melangkah terlebih dulu sebelum menutup pintu dan mendekati sosok yang kini tengah tertidur pulas itu

Ia berjongkok dengan raut penyesalan jelas-jelas terpampang di wajah tampannya itu "maafkan aku" bisiknya pada Sungmin

Dilepasnya jaket hitam yang melekat pada tubuhnya, dan dengan hati-hati diselimutinya pada tubuh Sungmin. Ia menatap lekat wajah damai itu sebelum jarinya menelusup ke setiap helai surai hitam milik Sungmin. Disibaknya poni yang menutupi dahi Sungmin lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya

_Chu_

Ia mengecup singkat dahi Sungmin.. untuk kali ini! untuk kali ini saja lelaki itu ingin egois!

"Selamat malam" bisiknya sekali lagi sebelum meraih tangan kanan Sungmin dan kembali mengecupnya lembut

Setelah beberapa menit, lelaki itu kembali berdiri dan menatap sosok tidur Sungmin dalam sebelum menyeret langkahnya keluar dari ruangan putih itu

.

"ngg.." Sungmin mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya, perlahan kedua kelopak matanya mulai terbuka dan membiasakan diri dengan bias cahaya yang mulai menembus matanya

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum membulat sempurna setelah menyadari tempatnya sekarang "aku ketiduran" gumamnya tak percaya

Obsidiannya melirik jam yang menempel manis pada dinding ruangan yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. "aku kesiangan!" baru saja ia hendak berdiri saat sebuah jaket terjatuh ke lantai dari atas tubuhnya

"Eh?" alisnya berkerut saat tangannya meraih jaket tersebut "inikan milik Kyuhyun?' ia memperhatikan jaket itu dengan teliti, Sungmin yakin sekali jika jaket di tangannya itu milik Kyuhyun, karena ia sering memperhatikan Kyuhyun mengenakannya

Belum cukup itu saja, kini matanya terkunci rapat oleh dua bungkus roti dan sekotak susu yang berada di bawahnya "mungkinkah.." gumamnya sebelum dengan cepat beranjak bangun dan keluar dari ruang pegawai itu

Benar dugaannya, ia mendapati sosok Kyuhyun kini tengah mengelap meja dengan pakaian seragam pelayan. Ada sejuta pertanyaan yang ingin sekali dilontarkannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat mengacuhkannya itu. namun baru saja ia akan mendekati Kyuhyun sebuah lengan lebih dulu menahannya

"Pagi hyung!" sapa Donghae sambil memeluk erat Sungmin

"YA! lepaskan aku! aku tidak bisa bernafas" pekik Sungmin kencang

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Donghae melepaskan pelukannya "tumben jam segini sudah datang?" tanyanya

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya "aku ketiduran di sini tadi malam" jawabnya cuek

"MWO! tapi bagaimana bisa? memangnya tidak ada yang membangunkanmu? bukannya yang ada jadwal bersih-bersih dan pulang larut kemarin itu—" Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah mengelap jendela

"Aku tidak tau, sudahlah aku mau ganti baju saja. Lagi pula tidak akan sempat kalau aku pulang ke rumah dulu sekarang" Sungminpun pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan masuk kembali ke ruang ganti—tempatnya tidur semalam

.

Oke! sudah Sungmin putuskan untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun di rumah sepulang kerja nanti. Kebingungannya dengan sikap Kyuhyun nampaknya sudah mencapai titip puncak, dan ia harus segera mendengarkan penjelasan yang masuk akal dari Kyuhyun, atau Sungmin berjanti akan menghajar Kyuhyun karena sudah mengacuhkannya tanpa sebab

Ia yang berada di depan lokernya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang sedang merapihkan barang-barangnya

"Hyung, Kyuhyun, aku pulang duluan" pamit Donghae, entah apa yang sedang menunggunya namun suara Donghae terdengar begitu bahagia sekarang. Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun, ia langsung melesat keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua di dalam ruangan itu

Sungmin memeluk erat jaket hitam Kyuhyun yang masih berada di tangannya, sebelum memutuskan untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kyu.." panggilnya pelan

"Hmm.." hanya itu! hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, kemudian lelaki berambut cokelat itu melangkah meninggalkan ruang pegawai

"Aiisshhhh!" geram Sungmin dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Oke, biasanya ia akan langsung menghajar orang yang berani mengacuhkannya, kali ini Sungmin lebih memilih untuk mengetahui dulu alasan sebenarnya dari mulut Kyuhyun

Dengan cepat Sungmin berjalan keluar dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun hingga ke luar pintu restoran "tunggu dulu, kita harus bicara" ia menahan lengan Kyuhyun—memaksa Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus mendengarkan ucapannya

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tak mengerti maksud Sungmin

Sungmin menggeram berusa menahan emosinya agar tak meledak "sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?"

"Tidak ada" elak Kyuhyun

"YA! cukup! sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau terus menghindariku selama seminggu ini!" bentak Sungmin langsung ke inti permasalahan

"Aku?" lagi! Kyuhyun hanya menjawab seperti orang bodoh tanpa menatap wajah Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? kenapa kau tak pernah lagi bicara padaku? kenapa selalu pergi dan pulang lebih dulu? kenapa kau bertingkah seolah kita tidak saling mengenal? kenapa—"

"Kau yang kenapa Min!" pekik Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin dan sontak membuat Sungmin terkejut dan bungkam—belum pernah Kyuhyun berbicara sekeras ini padanya

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping agar tak menatap Sungmin yang terdiam di hadapannya "kenapa kau membiarkan lelaki berambut hitam itu memelukmu? kenapa kau membalas pelukannya? kenapa kau berpelukan dengan Donghae waktu itu? kenapa kau biarkan mereka terus menyentuhmu? sedangkan aku menyentuh seujung rambutmu saja sangat sulit?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu ia lontarkan tanpa henti hingga nafasnya terengah-engah

"Apakah aku tidak pantas untukmu?" sambung Kyuhyun lemah, tanpa sadar ia terus mengatakan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya

Sungmin terperangah dibuatnya "Kyu—"

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan semua kejadian itu, namun potongan-potongan memori itu terus berputar dikepalaku. Kau tau? kupikir dengan menjauhimu semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Tapi apa? semuanya justru bertambah buruk" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat sekilas ingatan kembali melintas di kepalanya

Sungguh! Sungmin tak mampu berkata apapun sekarang, ia sungguh bingung! ia masih tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya. Namun satu hal yang Sungmin sadari, sekalipun Kyuhyun mengacuhkan dirinya namun Kyuhyun tak pernah berhenti memperhatikannya

"Kyuhyun cemburu hyung" celetuk sebuah suara

"Eh?" Sontak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara tersebut

"Donghae?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya "ternyata kalian belum pulang, dan malah bertengkar di pinggir jalan seperti ini?" ia terkekeh sendiri setelah mengucapkan hal itu

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" setelah sekian hari akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali berbicara pada Donghae

"Oh, aku sedang menunggu seseorang dia—"

"Dongdong!" sapa sebuah suara menepuk pundak Donghae dari belakang

Mereka bertigapun langsung menatap sosok lelaki yang berada di belakang Donghae itu. "Hyukkie" sudut bibir Donghae tertarik sempurna dan matanya nampak melembut "aku menunggumu dari tadi, kau lama sekali" ucap Donghae pura-pura kesal sambil menyentil hidung lelaki berbaju biru itu

"Maafkan aku, tadi tempat kerjaku pulang lebih lama dari biasanya" lelaki itu terlihat menyesal karena membiarkan Donghae menunggu dirinya

"Hehe.. tak apa, yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah ada di sisiku" Donghae kembali tersenyum sebelum membawa lelaki itu lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Ngg.. Lee Hyukjae imnida, tapi kalian boleh memanggilku Eunhyuk" ujar lelaki itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" balas Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Eunhyuk

"Dan kau?" Eunhyuk beralih mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin

Sungmin memperhatikan lelaki kurus di hadapannya itu sebelum membalas uluran tangannya "Lee Sungmin"

Donghae sempat merengut melihat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, pasalnya ia harus berusaha keras untuk mengetahui nama Sungmin sementara Eunhyuk sekali bertemupun langsung tau. "Hyung, dia orang yang kuceritakan waktu itu" ujar Donghae pada Sungmin

Sungmin kembali memperhatikan Eunhyuk, jadi dialah orang yang telah memberi warna dalam hidup Donghae, dan sepertinya Eunhyuk adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi Donghae pikir Sungmin. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu" Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya erat

"Ne, sampai bertemu lagi" pamit Eunhyuk sebelum mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua

"Jadi.. kau dan Donghae tidak punya hubungan apapun?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan kembali diantara mereka

Sungmin kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun "maksudmu? tentu saja tidak, bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kalian berpelukan" nampaknya Kyuhyun masih butuh penjelasan dari lelaki manis itu

"Waktu itu Donghae memintaku menjadi kakaknya, karena dia teringan pada keluarganya yang sudah lama meninggal. Dan aku membalas pelukannya agar dia berhenti menangis" jelas Sungmin

Kyuhyun nampak mengangguk paham "Lalu, kenapa kau berpelukan dengan lelaki rambut hitam yang selalu datang ke restoran kita tiap jam makan siang itu? kau bahkan selalu menemaninya makan dan mengantarkannya pulang" kini nada suaranya kembali berubah kesal

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas "Yesung hyung? dia itu sahabatku dari kecil, aku sudah menganggapnya kakakku sendiri. Dan karena kami sudah lama tak bertemu makanya aku selalu berusaha menemaninya ketika ia datang ke restoran" terang Sungmin setengah berbohong

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengarnya "Jadi.." ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Ternyata ia hanya salah paham dan hal itu sungguh memalukan baginya!

"Apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Sungmin memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai memerah

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sungmin "tidak ada, ayo kita pulang" ajaknya berusaha mengalihakan pembicaraan

"Eh, tunggu dulu Kyu" Sungmin menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun dan membentangkan jaket Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman tangan kirinya

"Ini milikmu kan" ia memasangkan jaket itu pada bahu Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan kedua tangannya yang berada di bahu Kyuhyun mulai turun ke bawah dan menelusup dari balik celah lengan Kyuhyun "terimakasih" ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap dihapannya itu

Demi Tuhan! jantung Kyuhyun sedang berlari sekarang, tubuhnya mematung saat merasakan tangan mungil itu mulai mengeratkan pelukannya

Sungmin tau, walaupun Kyuhyun bersikap cuek padanya namun Kyuhyunlah yang selalu memberikan roti dan susu untuknya makan, Kyuhyun juga yang selalu membantunya diam-diam di tempat kerja, bahkan Sungmin yakin Kyuhyunlah yang menyelimutinya saat ia tertidur di ruang ganti dan datang lebih awal untuk meletakkan roti dan susu di bawah kursinya waktu itu

Namun walaupun begitu, ia sama sekali belum mengerti alasan Kyuhyun bisa mengacuhkannya. Tapi Sungmin rasa itu adalah salahnya "maafkan aku" ujarnya

Pengendalian diri Kyuhyun dari tadi runtuh seketika mendengarnya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Sungmin. Dengan cepat didekapnya tubuh itu jauh lebih erat "tidak, akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu" bisiknya

Sungmin lega mendegarnya, berarti masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun sudah selesai sekarang. Ia dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bersikap seperti orang yang tak saling mengenal lagi setelah ini.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting semuanya sudah selesai" Sungmin balas mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun, dari sana juga Sungmin dapat mendengar jelas degup jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak kencang—sama seperti miliknya

Mereka berdua saling mengulas senyum dibalik dekapan masing-masing, bahkan udara dinginpun tak mampu menembus tubuh mereka yang menghangat

Dari kejauhan nampak dua orang lelaki tegap sedang ber-tos ria di dalam mobil mereka, nampaknya mereka sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari tadi.

"Akhirnya kita menemukannya" ujar lelaki di bagian kemudi sambil tertawa senang

"Kau benar, ternyata tak sia-sia kita mengikuti laki-laki itu" sahut temannya yang berada di sampingnya

Kemudia lelaki pertama langsung menginjak rem mobil mereka dan melaju dengan kencang membelah jalanan malam itu, sambil tertawa bahagia karena telah menemukan sesuatu yang mereka cari selama ini

_._

_._

_._

_= TBC =_

_._

_._

_Annyeng Chingudeul^^ *lambai-lambai* aku datang bawa lanjutan cerita ini, meski ceritanya makin ngga jelas tapi aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih sama yang masih mau baca *hug satu2* seperti biasa, aku mau bales jejak2 yang ada di ripiuw cerita ini, tapi mungkin tidak seluruhnya dan aku minta maaf sebelumnya *bow*_

_**skittlescinth**__ : ini udh aku lanjut kilat, hehehe ^^  
_**_ButtCouple137_**_ : ini sudah sangat kilat, hohoho *plakk  
__**KyuMin Child Clouds **__: makasih^^  
__**Gyurievil **__: yg mana ya? *dilempar golok*  
__**Ketiban KyuMin **__: MAKASIH! ^^  
__**leefairy **__: hahaha coba tebak *plakk  
__**reaRelf **__: ada apa hayooo? *digantung  
_**_pumpkinsparkyumin_**_ : Kyuhyun kn emng narsis tingkat wahid xDDD *diinjek Kyu_

Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf dan terimakasih banyak^^

**_Special Thanks, _**

**_Nyca ELFuJOYers, Nidaimnida, Paijem, UnyKMHH, Kikkurone, heina rizuqi, gyumine, Keseleo Imutnya Sungmin, chabluebilubilu, , Cutemin, Shin Min Rin, ButtCouple137, sissy, valentina lee, Melodyna, Eka puspa, Gyurievil, D2L, tyararahayuni, skittlescinth, Mingly Azhure, leefairy, Princess Pumkins ELF, pumpkinsparkyumin, ayukaruniawati9, abilhikmah, zi'Pumpkins, kyuqie, Pumpkin ite, KS, reaRelf, QyuDev178, Rena, chu, bunnyblack136, My name Is JC, GuiMinXian137, Cho Yooae, Ketiban KyuMin, KyuMin Child Clouds, dan halmonieku tercinta _**_**Syafriska amelia, juga para silent reader yang aku harap suatu saat mau meninggalkan jejaknya ~ gomaWOOK :***_

_**- Evilpumps -**_


	7. Special Chapter

_Black Heart {Special Part}_

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, namun ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya!_

.

.

Sungmin nampak menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya, jemarinya bergerak mengusap pelan kedua matanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya

Namja manis itu merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur berukuran besar itu. "nghh.. setengah enam" gumamnya saat melirik jam yang mengantung di dinding kamar, kemudian berjalan meraih daun pintu

_Cklek_

Sungmin segera menyeret langkahnya ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dan cuci muka, lagi-lagi ia lupa membawa handuk merah mudanya, sehingga terpaksa keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah basah untuk mengambil handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu itu

"Aishh, bajuku jadi basah" gerutunya saat mendapati bagian leher hingga dada kausnya basah terkena air yang turun dari wajahnya

Sungminpun segera berjalan menuju lemari, dibukanya pintu lemari itu dan mulai mencari bajunya—ani, baju-baju Kyuhyun yang telah menjadi miliknya juga. Ingatkan, dari awal Sungmin tinggal dengan Kyuhyun ia memang tak membawa apapun kecuali handphonenya yang sudah dibuangnya itu.

Makanya ia selama ini memakai pakaian milik Kyuhyun, kebetulan juga ukuran baju Kyuhyun banyak yang kebesaran sehingga pas di tubuhnya. Semuanya—baik kaus, celana, piyama, pokoknya semua baju milik Kyuhyun telah menjadi milik Sungmin juga, kecuali pakaian dalam tentunya karena ukurannya berbeda

Awalnya Sungmin merasa enggan dengan semua itu, ia pernah ingin membeli baju sendiri namun, Kyuhyun melarangnya dengan alasan itu hanya akan menghambur-hamburkan uang saja. Jadilah ia hanya membeli pakaian dalam dan tetap memakai pakaian milik Kyuhyun hingga sekarang

Oke, cukup sekian penjelasannya, kita kembali pada namja manis yang tengah memilih baju di dalam lemari itu.

Akhirnya pilihan Sungmin jatuh pada kaus abu-abu tua lengan pendek. Ia segera menanggalkan kaus hitamnya dan memakai kaus abu-abu itu.

Kemudian Sungmin kembali melirik ke arah jam dinding "masih jam enam.." tiba-tiba ia teringat hal yang biasa ia lakukan jika bangun lebih pagi dari jadwal bangunnya yang biasa

"Ah iya, lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak melatih otot-ototku" tak perlu menunggu lama, Sungmin segera keluar dari kamar

Saat melewati ruang tamu, matanya mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap di sofa dengan selimut yang sudah jatuh ke lantai, dan jangan lupakan piyama bagian punggungnya yang sedikit tersingkap

"Ckck, tidurmu benar-benar berantakkan" oceh Sungmin sebelum mendekati Kyuhyun lalu meraih selimut yang berada di lantai dan menyelimuti tubuh namja tampan itu

Setelahnya Sungmin kembali beranjak menuju teras rumah kecil itu, mungkin tidak dapat dibilang teras, karena ukurannya terlalu kecil. Tapi itu semua tidak penting, yang jelas masih ada ruang untuk Sungmin melatih otot-ototnya

Sungmin mulai dari menarik nafas panjang untuk menghirup udara segar di pagi hari itu dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian ia mulai merenggangkan tangan dan kakinya sambil berjalan di tempat.

Ia mulai memasang kuda-kuda seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat akan berlatih kemampuan bela dirinya—mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat dan mulai melayangkan tinjuan dan tendangannya di udara dengan sangat cepat

Sungmin terus melakukan hal itu bergantian hingga tubuhnya yang semula membelakangi pintu, kini menghadap ke arah pintu rumah. Tepat saat ia melayangkan tendangannya pintu kayu itu terbuka dan menampilakan sosok Kyuhyun dengan piyama kusut dan rambut cokelat yang berantakan serta mata yang masih setengah terpejam

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama—terbukti kedua mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka lebar saat dan mendapati telapak kaki kanan Sungmin tepat di depan wajahnya

"Hyaaa!" namja berkulit pucat itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berniat membunuhku eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan yang sudah saling bersilangan untuk melindungi wajahnya

Sementara Sungmin langsung menurunkan kakinya dan memutar bola matanya malas "aku sedang melatih kemampuan bela diriku bodoh! Tapi baru saja pemanasan kau sudah mengacaukannya" dengusnya

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itupun kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan mengangguk paham "aku kira kau akan menghajarku tadi, aku yakin sekali aku akan langsung K.O hanya dengan satu pukulan darimu" ujarnya ngeri—memorinya mengingat saat Sungmin berhasil menumbangkan pria besar di restoran beberapa waktu lalu

"Aishh, aku tak mungkin melakukannya bodoh!" sahut Sungmin jengkel. Oke, hancur sudah moodnya untuk latihan

Dengan menghentakan kakinya kuat, Sungmin melangkah masuk kedalam, namun tepat saat ia baru melewati Kyuhyun, tangan besar lelaki itu langsung mencekalnya

"Lepask—"

_Srett_

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh hmm?" dengan sigap tubuh tinggi itu mengunci rapat tubuh Sungmin hingga punggunya menyentuh dinding

Obsidiannya menyelami kedua manik hitam Sungmin dalam—membuat Sungmin seolah terhipnotis hingga balas menatapnya. Entah kemana menguapnya semua kekuatan Sungmin, yang jelas ia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan kukungan Kyuhyun ataupun memberontak

Kyuhyun semakin menghapus jarak diantara mereka hingga mereka dapat merasakan terpaan nafas yang menyapu wajah mereka masing-masing, Sungmin langsung menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping

"Pfftt..."

Saat Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya kembali yang ia dapati adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang dengan wajah memerah menahan tawa

_Duagh!_

Satu pukulan ringan dari Sungmin dilayangkannya pada kepala Kyuhyun, membuat sang empunya langsung melepaskan kukungannya sambil meringis

"Aw!" ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang diberi hadiah oleh Sungmin

"Kau pikir itu lucu!" bentak Sungmin melayangkan tatapan menusuknya pada Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya yang sudah terdiam seribu bahasa

"Aishh! Cho Kyuhyun apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dibuatnya bertambah acak-acakan. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dan mendongakkan kepala sambil terus mengacak rambutnya

"Hampir.." lirihnya "hampir saja aku lepas kendali tadi.." sambungnya. Seharusnya ia merasa beruntung atas pukulan ringan Sungmin tadi, karena berhasil memulihkan pengendalian dirinya yang hampir terbang kemana-mana. Namun akibatnya Sungmin menjadi marah dan itu jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dari pukulan di kepalanya

Setelah cukup lama berfikir, Kyuhyun segera beranjak mencari Sungmin. Tak perlu waktu lama karena memang rumah itu bukanlah rumah yang besar, jadi sangat mudah bagi Kyuhyun untuk menemukan Sungmin yang sedang memasak di dapur

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun, namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin

"Sungmin" ulangnya, tetapi tetap saja tak mendapatkan balasan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mendekati Sungmin yang memunggungi dirinya itu

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika dirinya sudah berada di samping Sungmin

_Tak!_

"Kau pikir?" Satu kalimat dingin dan hentakan pisau di tangan Sungmin sudah cukup menjadi jawaban yang jelas bagi Kyuhyun

Sementara Sungmin terus memotong wortel di tangannya itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya—seolah, tak ada siapapun di dekatnya

Otak jenius Kyuhyun mulai bekerja, seulas senyuman mencurigakan terpatri di bibirnya tiba-tiba "oke, aku tau aku salah tadi dan aku minta maaf. Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebagai permintaan maaf?" tawarnya

Pergerakan tangan Sungmin berhenti, wajahnya terlihat berfikir sekarang. Selama beberapa bulan ia tinggal di kota kecil ini, belum sekalipun ia mengelilingi kota itu. Hanya saat bekerjalah ia akan keluar dari rumah, namun jika hari minggu seperti ini ia akan menghabiskan sepanjang hari di rumah. Jika akan membeli barang apapun pasti Kyuhyun yang akan keluar untuk membelinya, sementara dia hanya perlu menunggu dan duduk manis saja

Senyuman itu semakin lebar hingga terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian saat menyadari perubahan air muka Sungmin "bagaimana? bukankah selama ini selain bekerja kau hanya akan menghabiskan waktumu di rumah? Memangnya kau tidak bosan atau penasaran?" pancing Kyuhyun sengaja memanas-manasi Sungmin

"Ngg.." Sungmin terlihat menggumam kecil sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan

Dalam hati Kyuhyun sudah bersorak kegirangan dengan jawaban Sungmin. "Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja masakmu, lalu kita sarapan sebelum mandi dan bersiap" ia kemudian menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk "cepatlah aku sudah lapar" rengeknya tak tau diri

Ingin sekali Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan wajan di hadapannya, namun diurungkannya

.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan mandi, mereka kini tengah bersiap untuk pergi. Keduanya sudah berada di luar rumah, dan Kyuhyun tengah mengunci pintu rumah kayu itu sekarang

"Untuk apa kau kunci? Toh, sekalipun kau biarkan pintu ini terbuka lebar tak akan ada satupun orang yang mau mencuri rumah ini" ujar Sungmin seolah menghantam Kyuhyun dengan palu besar

"Kau tidak tau saja banyak gadis yang berusaha menyelinap ke dalam rumah ini untuk mengambil foto-fotoku" jawab Kyuhyun tak mau kalah

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya "ph ya? Memangnya sejak kapan kau bisa berfoto? " balas Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata-kata lagi

"Aishh, sudahlah kau mau jalan-jalan atau menghabiskan hari minggumu ini dengan adu mulut di depan rumah?" ujar Kyuhyun mengalihkan

Sungmin hanya mengerengut sebal, sementara Kyuhyun sudah berbalik tersenyum puas karena berhasil membungkam Sungmin

"Nah, ayo pergi" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin

Sungmin sempat memandangi tangan itu selama beberapa detik sebelum menyambutnya "hnn.." hanya itu balasan dari Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya mereka mulai melangkah menjauhi rumah tersebut sambil bertautan

.

Kedua manik hitam Sungmin tak pernah lepas dari jalanan yang sedang di lalulinya, terkadang matanya melirik ke samping—tepatnya pada orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Ternyata benar, tempat kurang cocok untuk disebut kota. Lihat saja, tidak ada bangunan yang menjulang setinggi gunung ataupun pusat-pusat perbelanjaan yang luas di sepanjang jalannya. Yang ada hanyalah toko-toko kecil yang sudah terlihat cukup tua serta kantor-kantor yang tak lebih besar dari rumahnya.

Sedangkan orang-orangnya terlihat sangat sederhana dan tidak mencolok seperti di pusat Seoul, Sungmin semakin yakin tidak akan ada yang mengenali dirinya disini, dan hal itu tentu membuatnya lebih tenang

"Sepertinya jalan ini lebih menarik perhatianmu dibandingkan aku" ujar Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya "hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Sungmin, karena terlalu fokus dengan jalan dia jadi tidak mendengar yang Kyuhyun ucapkan barusan

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "bukan apa-apa. Jadi, kau mau kemana dulu sekarang?" tanyanya mengalihkan

"Ngg.." Sungmin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya menangkap sebuah toko bercat biru diujung persimpangan "itu, aku mau ke situ dulu" tunjukkan pada toko yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya

Kyuhyunpun mengalihkan pendangannya pada toko yang ditunjuk Sungmin "baiklah". Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju toko tersebut

Setelah pintu toko itu terbuka mata Kyuhyun langsung memandang takjub ruangan penuh hiasan tersebut, sementara air muka Sungmin berubah datar

"Tempat mengerikan apa ini" ucap Sungmin, padahal sang pelayan toko tepat berdiri disampingnya yang masih mematung di depan pintu

Kyuhyun yang menyadari raut sang penjaga toko berubah sebalpun segera menarik Sungmin ke dalam "ini toko pernak-pernik Min, kan kau sendiri yang ingin ke sini. Jadi kita lihat-lihat dulu saja ya" ajaknya ke sebuah rak yang menyender pada dinding yang penuh dengan gambar tempel berwarna-warni

Sungmin mendengus saat menatapi berbagai ikat rambut, pita, gelang dan barang-barang manis yang berjajar rapih di hadapannya itu. Baru saja ia ingin menarik Kyuhyun keluar, ekor matanya terkunci pada sebuah kotak yang berisi bermacam-macam bentuk cincin didalamnya. Obsidiannya itu seolah tak ingin lepas dari sebuah cincin perak yang terlihat sederhana namun sangat berkilau

"Kau mau?" suara Kyuhyun yang berat itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin

"Eh?" Sungmin menoleh "tidak kok" jawabnya berbohong

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa bola matamu masih memandang cincin itu?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya

Sungmin merengut menyadari hal itu "Tidak! sudahlah ayo cepat kita pergi aku—"

Seluruh ocehan Sungmin bungkam saat tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangannya menahan dirinya "tunggu sebentar", Kyuhyun lalu membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil cincin yang tadi diperhatikan Sungmin

Mereka segera menuju kasir lalu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan membayarnya

"Ulurkan tanganmu" pinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memasangkan cincin tersebut ke dalam jari manis Sungmin "ternyata pas" ujarnya sambil tersenyum menatap manik hitam Sungmin

"Aigoo~ kalian benar-benar pasangan yang manis, aku sampai iri sendiri melihatnya" Bagus! Mereka lupa jika sekarang mereka masih di dalam toko—tepatnya di depan kasir. Untung saja hanya mereka pengunjung yang berada di sana, kalau tidak mungkin bukan hanya penjaga kasir saja yang akan menontoni mereka

Kyuhyun langsung gelagapan dan melepaskan tangan Sungmin menyadari hal itu "Ah! Ka—kami tidak. eh, bukan—"

"Kami ini lelaki" potong Sungmin datar

Bukannya terkejut atau teriak, penjaga kasir itu justru tersenyum bergantian menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin "aku tau" ucapnya

Kali ini Kyuhyun dan Sungminlah yang terkejut dibuatnya "kau.. aishh sudahlah, ayo kita pergi Kyu" Sungmin segera menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari toko itu

"Terimakasih" penjaga kasir itu terkekeh kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hingga keluar dari toko

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri persimpangan, hanya derap langkah orang-orang yang sedang melintaslah yang mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan sesekali Kyuhyun mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik Sungmin

"Jadi.. mau kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan keheningan mereka

"Persediaan bahan makanan di rumah sudah hampir habis, lebih baik kita membeli persediaan makanan dulu. Kau tau tempatnya kan?" balas Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Itu, disana toko bahan makanan paling lengkap di kota ini" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada toko yang cukup besar dengan cat yang sudah usang

Segera mereka menuju toko tersebut, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpaksa berdesak-desakkan dengan kerumunan ibu-ibu yang sedang memburu bahan makanan juga. Untungnya, mereka berhasil mendapatkan bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan lalu segera membayarnya dan pergi dari toko ramai tersebut, tapi lebih untung lagi karena Sungmin berhasil menahan emosinya saat seorang ibu muda menginjak kakinya

"Ya ampun, aku merasa hampir mati tadi. Mereka lebih ganas dari hewan apapun" gerutu Sungmin sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya

"Hahaha, kau sampai mandi keringat begini" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sebelum meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di tanah dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Ia segera mengusap keringat yang masih mengalir dari pelipis Sungmin hingga seluruh wajahnya

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan sapu tangannya dan meraih kantung belanjaan di tangan Sungmin "sini, biar aku yang bawa"

"Tidak usah! Biar aku bawa sendiri. Aku ini bukan wanita" Sungmin hendak mengambil kembali kantung belanjannya dari tangan Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat pemuda itu mengelak

"Aku tau, dan aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seorang wanita. Kau adalah pria, tapi biarkan aku membantumu" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya "ayo jalan lagi" ajaknya. Ajaibnya Sungmin menurut dan membiarkan Kyuhyun membimbingnya

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin

Kyuhyun menoleh "Apa?"

"Aku—" ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat matanya melihat ke arah jalan raya. Disana berdiri seorang nenek tua yang sedang menunggu untuk menyebrang jalan. Meski jalan itu tidak terlalu ramai, tapi saat nenek tua itu akan menyembrang selalu saja ada kendaraan yang melintas dan membuatnya kembali mundur

"Tunggu sebentar" Sungmin melepaskan genggaman mereka dan berlari menuju tempat nenek tua tersebut

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan Sungmin. Ia dapat melihat sekarang Sungmin sedang berbicara dengan nenek itu, tak lama kemudian wajah keriput nenek itu mengukir sebuah senyuman sebelum mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangan kurusnya pada lengan Sungmin

Sungmin terlihat menengok ke kiri dan kekanan, setelah dirasanya jalanan itu sudah sepi dengan hati-hati ia mulai menuntun nenek tua itu menyebrangi jalan yang cukup lebar tersebut

Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibir tebal itu saat mendapati sang nenek tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya—sepertinya ia sedang berterimakasih pada Sungmin, namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, melainkan Sungmin yang terlihat sungkan saat nenek itu membungkuk padanya. Pribadi Sungmin yang seperti itu, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sungmin yang selalu memasang wajah angkuhnya

Tak lama setelah nenek itu pergi, Sungmin kembali menyebrang dan berlari kecil ke arahnya "Ayo, kita jalan lagi" ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya

Hei, tak sadarkah Sungmin ia telah membuat jantung Kyuhyun berlari?

"Kenapa?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya saat merasa Kyuhyun tak juga bergerak dari tempatnya

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggeleng "tidak, ayo" ia segera melangkah lebih cepat dan membuat Sungmin kesulitan untuk menyeimbangkan langkah mereka "Kyu, pelan-pelan" ucap Sungmin sedikit kencang

Kyuhyunpun memelankan langkahnya "mau kemana lagi?"

"Pulang" jawab Sungmin singkat

Apa? pulang? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa Sungmin marah padanya lagi? Oh, ayolah bahkan kesalahannya tadi pagipun belum dimaafkan oleh Sungmin

"Apa kau tidak mau makan siang dulu?" tawar Kyuhyun membujuk

Sungmin menggeleng "tidak, kita makan siang di rumah saja ya. Lagipula kita sudah membeli bahan makanan"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega "baiklah, kita pulang" ia mengubah genggaman tersebut menjadi saling bersilangan

Seperti biasa, mereka berjalan menuju rumah tanpa percakapan. Hanya gesekan kaki serta pemikiran masing-masinglah yang menyelimuti kesunyian tersebut

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin langsung menuju kamar untuk melepaskan jaket dan mengganti celananya. Sementara Kyuhyun menyusun bahan makanan ke dalam rak

Setelahnya, gantian Kyuhyun yang mengganti pakaiannya dan Sungmin menuju dapur untuk memasak makan siang mereka—memasak sekarang sudah menjadi tugas Sungmin di rumah itu

Sungmin mengambil beberapa bahan makanan lalu mulai memasak, dan Kyuhyun tentu saja hanya duduk manis menunggu masakan Sungmin selesai sepeti biasanya—sebenarnya Sungminlah yang melarangnya ikut membantu, mengingat Kyuhyun pernah hampir membakar rumahnya karena tidak bisa memasak air

Tak butuh waktu lama beberapa hidangan telah tersaji di atas meja makan, uap panas terlihat masih mengepul dari hidangan tersebut

Setelah Sungmin memberikan semangkuk nasi padanya, Kyuhyun langsung saja menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan lahap hingga membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepala

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya, semua makanan ini tidak akan lari kemana-mana" Sungmin memberikan segelas air pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat mulai tersedak

"Habisnya masakanmu selalu enak" puji Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh

Sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapi hal itu, kemudian mulai menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya

Sesudah makan Sungmin hendak membereskan meja, namun niatnya itu seolah lenyap saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapi dirinya yang baru selesai makan itu sambil tersenyum tipis

"Apa?" tanyanya mulai merasa risih

"Kau sudah memaafkanku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin sempat bingung maksud ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menggelengkan wajahnya "tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan, karena dari awal aku tidak marah padamu. aku hanya sedikit kesal saja tadi" jelas Sungmin

Kyuhyun terkekeh "itu artinya kau sudah memaafkanku"

Sungmin memutar matanya malas "terserah kau sajalah" ia teringat akan niat awalnya untuk membereskan meja. Baru saja ia akan berangkat dari kursinya tangan Kyuhyun menahannya"apa lagi?"

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah yang serius—raut yang jarang dilihat oleh Sungmin

"Itu.. yah, setidaknya aku sudah tak penasaran lagi dengan kota ini" jawab Sungmin seadanya

Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun masih belum puas dengan jawaban Sungmin, terbukti dari tangannya yang masih menahan tangan kiri Sungmin. Obisidannya melirik ke arah cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis Sungmin "kau suka dengan cincin ini?"

"Aku.." Sungmin terdiam, tanpa sadar tubuhnya kembali duduk di kursinya "seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan uangmu untuk membeli ini, cincin ini tidak murah bukan.." ujarnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan perlahan jemarinya menyelusup pada celah-celah jari Sungmin di tangannya—ia menautkan jemari mereka "berapapun harganya akan kubeli asalkan bisa melihatmu senang"

Demi Tuhan! Sungmin merasa tubuhnya mulai menghangat dan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat "Aisshh, tapi itu uang dari gajimu kan" ia memalingkan wajahnya

"Tak apa, bagiku uang itu bisa dicari lagi. Sementara kau hanya satu" perlahan ia membawa tangan Sungmin mendekati wajahnya dan mengecup lembut punggung tangan pemuda manis itu "maaf, karena sekarang hanya cincin ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu, aku berjanji akan segera menggantinya" ujar Kyuhyun menatap dalam kedua mata Sungmin, seolah memasukkan segala janjinya disana

Sungmin bergeming, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum "terimakasih" akhirnya, satu kalimat yang dari tadi ingin diucapkannya melucur dari bibirnya

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu "ne, sama-sama" ia mengeratkan genggamannya sebelum mengusap lembut tangan mungil itu dengan ibu jarinya

.

Akhirnya, sisa hari minggu itu mereka habiskan dengan makan malam dan menonton TV berdua hingga larut, hingga Sungmin tertidur bersama Kyuhyun di sofa dan mereka berdua harus siap-siap menerima hukuman karena bangun kesiangan dan terlambat bekerja esok harinya..

_._

_._

_._

_= Black Heart {Special Part} - END =_

_._

_Hi! Hi! Chingudeul *lambai-lambai* apa kabar? oke, langsung saja tanpa basa-basi -tadiudah- aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak tiada hentinya kepada chingudeul yang sudah baca dan masih menunggu kelanjutan ni cerita gaje^^, untuk kali ini aku belum lanjutin ke chap selanjutnya tapi kali ini aku buat special chapnya.. hehehehe mungkin makin aneh dan tidak memuaskan tapi inilah isi kepala saya - -".. aku juga mau minta maaf mungkin selama beberapa hari atau minggu kedepan aku belum bisa update cerita atau chap baru mengingat saya mau lebaran dan pasti melakukan hal yang paling buat aku males, yaitu namu-namu^^ *plakkk. Aku juga mohon maaf jika ada menyinggung perasaan atau membuat chingudeul merasa tidak nyaman dengan cerita-ceritaku, namun sekali lagi aku hanya manusia yang tidak akan pernah sempurna, karena kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Tuhan ^^. Mohon maaf dan Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya^^ *bow*_

_._

_**ButtCouple137**__ : makasih ya :*** makasih banget atas komennya dan masih mau baca ini cerita T^T *lap ingus*  
__**leefairy**__ : siapa ya? *mendadak amnesia*  
__**Cho Yooae**__ : hihihi kira2?  
__**epildedo**__ : makasih ya udah mau ninggalin jejaknya satu2 _  
__**GuiMinXian137**__ : hahhaha jadi malu *lari ke pelukan Sungjin* sebenernya aku juga penasaran sama diri aku sendiri ._. *plakk  
__**skittlescinth**__ : itu memont bener2 sweeeetttt dah /  
____ : makkaasiihhh *hug*  
__**Princess Pumkins ELF**__ : coba tebak hayoooo xDD  
__**bunnyblack136**__ : itu udh ada lanjutannya ^^  
__**137**__ : bener ga ya? *plakk itu udah ada chap 6nya chingu~  
__**pumpkinsparkyumin**__ : sebernya kilat sih, cuma beda sehari *klogasalah* liat aja nanti kkkk~  
____ : ahhaha liat aja nanti  
__**Park Min Chan **__: hai^^ salut aku sama analisamu _ nyaris bener tpi masih ada yang kurang dan meleset sedikit~~ makasih udh baca ne^^  
__**Ketiban KyuMin : **__siapa Kyuhyun? siapa *plakk... hehehe makasih banyak ya^_

_Mian chingudeul belum semuanya bisa aku bales disini *bow* tapi aku ucapin makasih sangat-sangat banyak untuk semuanya *hug*_

**_Special Thanks, _**

**_Nyca ELFuJOYers, Nidaimnida, Paijem, UnyKMHH, Kikkurone, heina rizuqi, gyumine, Keseleo Imutnya Sungmin, chabluebilubilu, , Cutemin, Shin Min Rin, ButtCouple137, sissy, valentina lee, Melodyna, Eka puspa, Gyurievil, D2L, tyararahayuni, skittlescinth, Mingly Azhure, leefairy, Princess Pumkins ELF, pumpkinsparkyumin, ayukaruniawati9, abilhikmah, zi'Pumpkins, kyuqie, Pumpkin ite, KS, reaRelf, QyuDev178, Rena, chu, bunnyblack136, My name Is JC, GuiMinXian137, Cho Yooae, Ketiban KyuMin, KyuMin Child Clouds, , _**_**epildedo**_**_, , 137, _**_**Park Min Chan, Mirukia, **_**_dan halmonieku tercinta _**_**Syafriska amelia, juga para silent reader yang aku harap suatu saat mau meninggalkan jejaknya ~ gomaWOOK :***_

_**- Evilpumps -**_


	8. Chapter 7

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, namun ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya!_

.

.

"Kyu, cepatlah" Sungmin berujar kesal sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kanannya di tanah dan melipat tangannya di dada

"Sebentar-sebentar" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya, kemudian ia berlari menyusul Sungmin yang ternyata sudah jalan lebih dulu

Mereka berdua bangun kesiangan hari ini, sekitar pukul setengah delapan lewat mata mereka baru terbuka dan langsung saja mereka berlari rebutan kamar mandi. Dan akirnya Sungminlah yang mengalah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mandi lebih dulu—ani, sebenarnya Sungmin kalah suit, jadilah ia menunggu Kyuhyun mandi sambil marah-marah di depan pintu -_-

Sepertinya kedua orang itu sudah pasrah kalau mereka akan menerima hukuman karena terlambat nanti, terbukti mereka bukannya berjalan dengan cepat ataupun berlari, mereka berdua justru berjalan dengan santai tanpa beban

Sesampainya mereka direstoran Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah di depan pintu kaca dihadapannya. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu langsung bedecak kesal "sudahlah cepat kita masuk, kau menghalangi jalan" ia membuka pintu itu tanpa beban sedikitpun

"Hyung~" sepeti biasa Donghae yang melihat kedatangan Sungmin langsung menghambur kepelukannya

"Ya! Ya! Lepas!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan menjauhkan Sungmin dari mahkluk polos itu

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan. Sungmin itu hyungku, jadi aku—"

"Ngg.. Kyuhyun-sshi, Sungmin-sshi, kalian dipanggil Kangin-sshi untuk segera ke ruangannya" ujar salah seorang pegawai menghampiri mereka dan memotong ocehan protes Donghae

"Ah ne, terimakasih" jawab Kyuhyun sebelum menarik Sungmin menuju ruangan Kangin dan meninggalkan Donghae dengan wajah bodohnya

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Masuk" suruh suara berat dari dalam ruangan

_Cklek_

"Permisi Kangin-sshi, anda memanggil kami?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, sementara Sungmin hanya diam di belakang Kyuhyun

Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya "ne, silahkan duduk"

Mereka berdua menarik kursi lalu duduk di hadapan Kangin yang sedang menegakkan posisi duduknya

"Kalian tau alasan kalian aku panggil kesini?" tanya Kangin

Kyuhyunpun langsung menganggukkan wajahnya "ne, kami tau.. maafkan kami, kami tidak akan mengulangi keterlambatan ini lagi" jawabnya "anda boleh menghukum kami atas kesalahan ini" sambungnya

"MWO? Hukum? Kau saja sendiri, aku tidak mau!" tolak Sungmin kencang

"Tapi kita jadi terlambat begini memangnya gara-gara siapa?" elak Kyuhyun

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena kau yang bangun kesiangan!" tuding Sungmin

"Memangnya hanya aku saja? kau tidak bangun kesiangan?" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah

"YA! Tapi karena kau terlalu lama mandinya kita jadi makin telat" tunjuk Sungmin

"Siapa suruh kau kuajak mandi berdua tidak mau? Jadinyakan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama" mendadak sebuah seringaian terukir di sudut bibir tebal Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin segera menurunkan jari telunjukanya dari wajah Kyuhyun

"Ya! Ya! Cukup! Kalian ini, urusan rumah tangga jangan dibawa ke tempat kerja" pekik Kangin menengahi pertengkaran konyol tersebut

Mereka berduapun tersentak dan langsung membenarkan posisi duduk mereka yang sudah saling berhadapan itu "ma—maafkan kami" ujar Kyuhyun

Kangin menghela nafas berat dan memijit pelipisnya yang mulai pusing karena menyaksikan pertangkaran tersebut "sudahlah, aku menyuruh kalian ke sini bukan untuk menghukum kalian. Aku hanya ingin memberi peringatan agar keterlambatan kalian ini jangan diulangi lagi nanti"

"Ne, kami mengerti. Terimakasih Kangin-sshi" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sopan, menyadari Sungmin yang hanya diam tangan kanan Kyuhyunpun terulur untuk menundukkan kepala Sungmin "YA! Sakit bodoh!" bentak Sungmin sambil menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menahan kepalanya itu

Sekali lagi, Kangin hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah frustasi "Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar dan kembali bekerja"

Kyuhyun berpamitan sekali lagi pada Kangin sebelum mereka berdua meninggalakan ruangannya. Ternyara Donghae sudah menunggu di depan pintu ruangan sambil berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan, dan begitu melihat wajah Sungmin lelaki itu langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas

"Bagaimana? apa Kangin-sshi menghukummu hyung? Apa hukumannya? Biar aku saja yang menggantikannya, kau pasti lelah bukan?" tanya Donghae panjang lebar tanpa jeda

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya "dia tidak menghukum kami, dia hanya memberikan peringatan" jawabnya

Donghae melebarkan matanya "Peringatan! Apa yang dikatakannya padamu? apa dia membentakmu? Atau dia memukulmu?" tanya berlebihan sambil mengguncang bahu Sungmin

"Ya! Ya! Lee Donghae, lepas!" Kyuhyun segera menepis tangan Donghae dari pundak Sungmin "Kangin hanya memperingatkan kami agar jangan datang terlambat lagi, lagi pula dia tidak mungkin membentak atau sampai memukul orang lain" lanjutnya

"Sekarang kembali bekerja" Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju bagian belakang Donghae dan menyeret bocah itu

"Ya! Kyuhyun! Aku tidak bisa bernafas" pekik Donghae sambil berusaha melepaskan diri

Sementara Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan—berusaha menahan tawa menyaksikan perdebatan kecil tersebut

.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan.." gumam Sungmin menatapi langit yang terlihat mendung dari balik kaca jendela restoran

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun yang berada didekatnya segera ikut melihat ke arah langit

"Hmm.. dan sepertinya hujan lebat" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit, samar-samar terdengar suara guntur kecil dari luar yang menyapa pendengaran mereka

Sungmin memutar kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun bingung saat merasakan ujung kemejanya di genggam oleh tangan besar itu "kau kenapa?" ia mengerutkan alisnya

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, aku tidak apa-apa"

Ekor mata Sungmin melirik ujung kemejanya "kalau begitu lepaskan tanganmu"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya kembali, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengalihkan wajahnya seolah tak terjadi apapun tadi "apa?" tanyanya pura-pura bodoh

Sungmin menggeram kesal sebelum melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyuhyun dan melangkah pergi

Mata Kyuhyun ikut melirik kepergian Sungmin, dan setelahnya ia menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali memandang ke luar jendela "semoga hanya hujan biasa.." doanya

.

Rupanya Tuhan tak mengabulkan doa lelaki berkulit pucat itu, terbukti suara guntur tak berhenti bergemuruh dari tadi, nampaknya dugaan Sungminlah yang benar bahwa akan turun hujan lebat—ani, mungkin hujan badai

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah setelah jam kerja usai, seperti biasa tidak banyak pembicaraan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda, jarak tubuh mereka sangat dekat bahkan lengan kanan dan kiri mereka saling bersentuhan, sudah berapa kali Sungmin menjauh atau menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk bergeser, tetapi tetap saja Kyuhyun terus mendekatinya

"Ck, sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Geser sedikit sana, jalanan terasa sempit kalau begini" suruh Sungmin kesal sambil mendorong lengan Kyuhyun menjauh

Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendekat "tidak mau" tolaknya

Ingin sekali Sungmin mendorongnya hingga tersungkur di tanah, namun tentu saja tidak dilakukannya. Akhirnya, Sungmin menyerah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang diinginkannya

_Tes_

"Eh?" Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya "hujan.." ujarnya saat merasakan butiran air menetes pada wajah putihnya

"Apa!" Kyuhyun terkejut dan ikut mendongakkan wajahnya, ternyata hujan sudah mulai turun

"Ayo, cepat kita harus sampai dirumah sebelum hujan bertambah deras!" Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan merekapun berlari menuju rumah

Hujan turun semakin deras dan angin bertiup dengan kencang, Sungmin refleks melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu segera menarik tangannya dan melepas jaket yang melekat pada tubuhnya "ini, kau pakai ini saja" ia meletakkan jaket tersebut di atas kepala Sungmin—melindungi dari hujan lalu kembali menggenggam tangan mungil itu

.

"Kau ganti baju duluan sana" suruh Sungmin saat mereka sampai di dalam rumah. Seluruh pakaian mereka basah diguyur air hujan, namun Kyuhyunlah yang paling parah

Kyuhyun segera menuju kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya, sementara Sungmin melepaskan jaket Kyuhyun dari kepalanya dan meletakkannya di keranjang pakaian kotor

Tak lama Kyuhyun keluar dengan mengenakan piyama sambil membawa handuk Sungmin di tangannya. "keringkan dulu rambut" ia segera mengusapkan handuk tersebut pada kepala Sungmin

"Rambutmu juga belum kering bodoh" Sungmin melepaskan handuk tersebut dari kepalanya kemudian mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun yang masih meneteskan butiran air tersebut

Setelah selesai ia melingkarkan handuk miliknya pada leher Kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju sofa tempat biasa ia tidur, namun saat akan mendudukkan tubuhnya pergerakannya terhenti saat mendengar bunyi angin yang sangat besar dari luar "benar-benar akan hujan badai" gumamnya ngeri

Dengan cepat ia kembali ke depan pintu kamar dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya "Sungmin, apa kau sudah selesai ganti baju?" tanya Kyuhyun, ada sekelebat rasa panik di dalam suaranya itu

"Belum" jawab Sungmin singkat dari dalam kamar

"Cepatlah" Kyuhyun kembali menggedor-gedor pintu kamar, namun kali ini jauh lebih kencang

Sementara di luar hujan bertambah deras dan angin bertiup semakin kencang, gemuruh guntur terdengar semakin membesar di telinga Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun semakin panik dan mengetuk pintu secara brutal. Tiba-tiba seluruh pandangan Kyuhyun menjadi gelap gulita karena lampu mendadak padam. Dan tepat setelahnya terdengar suara petir menyambar—sangat keras disertai sebuah kilat yang memancarkan sinar hingga ke dalam ruangan gelap itu melalui kaca jendela

"AAAAAA!" Kyuhyun menjerit kencang dan langsung membuka pintu dihadapannya dan dengan cepat berlari ke dalam—ternyata Sungmin hanya menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya dari tadi

"Kau kenap—Aw!" ringis Sungmin saat tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menabrak tubuhnya yang masih berada di depan lemari. Beruntung ia tidak kehilangan keseimbangan dan memberntur lemari. Namun ia menjadi tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun karena pelukan Kyuhyun yang begitu kencang

"Kyuhyun, sesak.. lepaskan aku" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan lengan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya itu, namun lengan itu tak bergeser satu milipun "kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya susah payah

"A—aku..."

_JDERR!_

"Akkhhh!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin kencang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu pria manis itu—sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kakinya terasa melemas, beruntung gerakan tangan Sungmin begitu cepat menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir terperosot ke bawah

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dan dengan susah payah melangkah menuju tempat tidur

"Sedikit lagi.." ia melangkah dengan tertatih-tatih karena Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dari belakang sama sekali tak mau melepaskan pelukannya ataupun ikut menyesuaikan langkahnya

Naas karena keadaan ruangan yang gelap tubuhnya mengenai sisi tempat tidur dan langsung terlentang jatuh ke atas kasur dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di atas punggungnya

Butuh usaha keras bagi Sungmin memutar tubuhnya yang telah dikunci rapat oleh Kyuhyun itu. "Kyu, lepaskan.. kau kenapa sih" ia kembali mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun—jujur, ia sulit sekali bernafas apalagi Sungmin bisa merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang menerpa kulit lehernya, karena namja itu membenamkan wajahnya pada leher putih Sungmin

"Aku..." Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya—membuat bibir tebalnya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan leher Sungmin "aku takut petir.." sambungnya teramat pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Sungmin

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya, seakan teringat sesuatu

_"Aku takut petir.."_

Ucapan itu kembali terngiang dalam kepala Sungmin, ia merasa déjà vu

dengan kalimat itu—ani, bukan hanya kalimatnya bahkan kejadiannya juga

"Apa? kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Sungmin mencoba menyakinkan pendengarannya

"Ya! Tidak ada siaran ulang" balas Kyuhyun kesal bercampur malu

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku" ancam Sungmin

"Ya! Ya! Aku takut petir! Kau puas? Sekarang diamlah dan jangan banyak bergerak atau berusaha melepaskan pelukanku" aku Kyuhyun

_CTARRR!_

Suara petir yang saling bersahutan dan kilat yang menyambar kembali terdengar kencang. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar halus

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin

"A—aku mohon, tetaplah seperti ini" lirih Kyuhyun

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Sungmin yang semula berada di samping tubuhnya, perlahan mulai merambat menuju punggung Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya lembut

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan hal itu, sebenarnya ia ingin mengangkat tubuhnya saat ini karena jantungnya berdetak semakin tak beraturan, namun apa daya.. ia benar-benar membutuhkan Sungmin sekarang

Suara petir yang kembali menyambar membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mempererat kukungannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam pada leher Sungmin

Tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat, ia sudah memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan berusaha menulikan gendang telinganya akan suara-suara sahutan petir dan angin diluar

Sungmin tentu menyadari ketakutan Kyuhyun tersebut karena tubuh mereka berdua benar-benar menempel saat ini. Tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan bergerak menuju kepala Kyuhyun dan jemarinya mulai menyelusup ke dalam tiap helai rambut cokelat itu

Dibalasnya pelukan Kyuhyun dan membawa pria di atasnya itu semakin dekat dengannya "tenanglah.." bisik Sungmin dan ia mulai mengusap lembut surai cokelat Kyuhyun

Perlahan tubuh Kyuhyun mulai berhenti bergetar seiring dengan usapan Sungmin padanya "lebih baik kau tidur sekarang" suruh Sungmin

"Tapi aku takut, aku—"

"Aku ada di sini Kyu, aku akan menemanimu jadi sekarang tidurlah" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan wajahnya "baiklah, selamat malam Min" iapun mulai memejamkan matanya lebih rileks, suara petir dari luar seakan tak terdengar lagi olehnya.

Tak lama Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang sudah teratur dan dengakuran halus terdengar dari bibir tebalnya—menandakan Kyuhyun sudah memasuki alam mimpinya

"Selamat malam Kyu" balas Sungmin sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya dan tertidur lelap

.

"Ngg.." Lelaki berkulit pucat itu mulai membuka kedua obsidiannya perlahan

Mata itu baru saja akan kembali terpejam saat sang pemilik tersadar akan posisi tidurnya sekarang. Kyuhyun langsung melebarkan matanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang ternyata tidur beralaskan tubuh Sungmin semalaman.

Mungkin efek baru bangun tidur menyebabkan otaknya mengingat lebih lama tentang kejadian semalam, namun rasa kantuknya benar-benar lenyap ketika ia berhasil mengingat kejadian itu "Aishh, benar-benar memalukan" rutuknya saat teringat dirinya yang menjerit ketakutan

Kyuhyun tersadar lampu ruangan itu sudah kembali menyala dan tak terdengar lagi suara petir ataupun hujan dari luar—nampaknya hujan sudar berhenti sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu-pikirnya-

"Ah, masih jam tiga" gumamnya saat melihat jam dinding. Kyuhyun berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, namun saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kebawah kedua matanya langsung menangkap sosok Sungmin yang masih tertidur lelap di bawahnya

Tubuh Kyuhyun mendadak mematung di tempat, matanya terkunci rapat menatapi setiap lekuk wajah Sungmin. Entah apa yang ada di dalam benaknya itu, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat beranjak dari posisinya—ia masih setia berada di atas Sungmin sambil menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan

Sungguh jarang ia bisa menatapi Sungmin sedekat ini, jarak wajah mereka sekarang hanya beberapa centimeter saja. Mata Kyuhyun bergerak memandangi seluruh wajah damai itu, mulai dari dahi, kedua matanya yang sedang terpejam, hidung bangirnya, dan terakhir pada bibir berbentuk huruf 'M' itu

Seolah terhipnotis, tanpa sadar wajah Kyuhyun mulai mendekat. Hembusan nafas Sungmin yang menerpa wajanya membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan sebelum menyapu lembut bibir Sungmin

Manis! Itulah yang pertama kali Kyuhyun rasakan saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, kemudian dengan pelan Kyuhyun mulai mengecup bibir lembut itu—menyesap segala rasa manisnya. Namun tak lama kecupannya itu menjadi lebih cepat dan intens, sesekali ia menekan atau menjilat bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Dirinya semakin tak terkontrol saat Sungmin melenguh dan membuka mulutnya karena mulai kesulitan bernafas

Untunglah akal sehatnya masih tersisa sedikit. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya sebelum dirinya hilang kendali sepenuhnya

Nafasnya terngah-engah memandangi bibir Sungmin yang terlihat memerah karena ulahnya "Aishhh! Kau benar-benar berbahaya Lee Sungmin" ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin dan mengalihkan wajahnya

Beruntung Sungmin tidak mudah terbangun dari tidurnya, jika tidak mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun sudah habis dihajar Sungmin karena berani mencuri ciumannya

Setelah pikirannya kembali tenang Kyuhyun memutar wajahnya menatap Sungmin yang masih terlelap di sampingnya "kau ini tak sadar bahaya apa" ia mencubit gemas hidung Sungmin—membuat si empunya mengerutkan alis tak nyaman, namun sedetik kemudian kembali seperti biasa

"Maaf, aku hilang kendali tadi.. maafkan aku" tangannya bergerak mengusap wajah Sungmin dengan lembut. Tanpa diduga sebuah senyum tipis terulas dari bibir merah itu—seolah menjawab permintaan maaf Kyuhyun padanya

Keheningan yang menghiasi ruangan itu membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melirik bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka—ia menelan ludahnya susah payah lalu menggeleng kencang

"Hentikan bodoh! Kau bisa merusak semuanya!" maki Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sebelum menarik sebuah bantal dan menutupi wajahnya

Kyuhyun segera memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat agar kembali tertidur

.

"WOI! KYUHYUN!"

Jeritan memekakkan telinga itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersentak sadar dari lamunan panjangnya, sontak wajahnya langsung menatap sang pemilik suara yang berada di hadapannya "Ya! Donghae, jangan teriak-teriak si depan wajahku! Kau pikir aku tuli apa"

Sementara Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh "habisnya kau sama sekali tak mendengarkan ceritaku" jawabnya santai

"Aku dengar kok, kau bercerita tentang ikanmu yang bisa berjalan kan?" sahut Kyuhyun membela diri

"Ternyata kau memang tak mendengarnya, tadi itu aku bercerita tentang monyet tetangga kami yang lepas" Donghae memutar kepalanya pada Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya "benarkan hyung?" tanyanya, dan Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban—sebenarnya ia juga tak tau apa yang Donghae bicarakan, karena dia hanya fokus pada makanan siang miliknya dari tadi

"Makanya kalau orang lain bicara itu didengarkan jangan sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri" ucap Donghae sambil melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda

"Untuk apa mendengarkan omongan tidak jelas" balas Kyuhyun sewot

"Apanya yang tidak jelas, cerita ini jelas kan hyung?" Donghae yang tak terima dengan perkataan Kyuhyun kembali mencari pembelaan dengan bertanya pada Sungmin

Sungmin lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun—ia lebih memilih terus menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya ketimbang harus terseret dalam perdebatan konyol itu

"Kau lihat? Sungmin hyung setuju denganku" Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan memandang Kyuhyun di depannya

"Aishhh, terserah kau sajalah" akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk kembali mengaduk makanan yang sedari tadi memang hanya diaduknya dari pada harus melanjutkan pertengkaran tidak penting mereka

"Dia kenapa sih?" Donghae menyikut pelan bahu Sungmin yang disampingnya—sebenarnya dia sudah bingung dari tadi dengan tingkah autis Kyuhyun dari tadi

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya "mungkin gilanya kambuh" jawab Sungmin singkat dan Donghae hanya ber-oh ria menganggapinya

_'Apa kau masih bisa mengatai aku gila dengan tenangnya jika kau tau aku menciummu semalam?'_ sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali meneriaki kata-kata itu—namun urung mengingat ia hanya akan tinggal nama setelah itu

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Sungmin ketus saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tidak terima "sudah cepat makan sana!"

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan sikap ketus Sungmin padanya itu, kemana Sungmin yang baik semalam? Apa jangan-jangan ia memiliki kepribadian ganda?—Oh, sudah lupakah Kyuhyun jika Sungmin memang seperti itu?

"Iya-iya" Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggerutu pelan sebelum menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya

Seperti biasa tak beberapa lama setelah makan siang pegawai restoran itu selesai maka mereka akan langsung kembali bekerja karena jam istirahat kantor sudah dimulai, dan sama seperti hari biasanya Yesung datang untuk makan siang—dan tentunya memaksa Sungmin untuk menemani–menungguinya- makan

"Min" panggil Yesung setelah meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi di tangannya

"Hnn?" jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela

Yesung menopang wajahnya dengan tangan dan menatap Sungmi lekat—seperti meneliti sesuatu dari wajah itu "bibirmu sedikit bengkak" ujarnya sambil menyentuh bibir bawah Sungmin

"Eh?" sontak bukan hanya Sungmin yang terkejut, melainkan beberapa pelanggan yang berada di dekat mereka, termasuk Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ—karena Yesung tak memelankan suaranya sama sekali

Sungmin ikut menyentuh bibirnya "benarkah?"

Yesung mengangguk "tidak terlalu jelas sih" ia menarik kembali tangannya

"Tapi kemarin tak apa-apa kok, mungkin digigit serangga ketika aku tidur semalam" jelas Sungmin. Awalnya Yesung hanya diam, namun tak lama ia membelalakkan matanya saat teringat sesuatu

Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun—membuat pria itu membuang mukanya yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua segera "yah, mungkin memang di gigit serangga. Serangga berbulu domba tepatnya" kedua matanya menatap tajam sosok Kyuhyun yang terlihat mulai gelagapan

"Aishh hyung, mana ada serangga seperti itu. adanya juga serigala berbulu domba" tolak Sungmin tanpa mengetahui maksud ucapan Yesung yang sebenarnya

"Terserah kau sajalah" Yesung menggerang frustasi—dia tidak akan pernah menang jika berdebat dengan lelaki manis itu

.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin pada Kyuhyun di sampingnya, mereka baru saja keluar dari restoran dan berjalan beberapa langkah untuk kembali ke rumah

"Ya?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin

Sungmin sebenarnya ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun, tapi apaboleh buat rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar sekarang "kata Yesung hyung bibirku sedikit bengkak, benarkah?"

"Entahlah.." Kyuhyun langsung menjawab tanpa melihat

"Ya! Coba lihat dulu" kesal Sungmin dan segera meraih wajah Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya "bagaimana?"

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menatap bibir Sungmin, Ya Tuhan! Bibir itu seolah memanggilnya untuk kembali mengecap rasa manis dari sana. Ia tak bisa tahan kalau terus begini. Kyuhyun segera melepas tangan Sungmin pada wajahnya dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya "ngg.. itu.. sedikit" ujarnya pelan

"Aishh, ternyata benar ya. Awas saja serangga itu! kalau dapat, akan ku injak sampai mati dia" ancam Sungmin menggebu-gebu—tak sadarkah Sungmin orang di sampinya sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin?

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba batuk mendengarnya, ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika hidupnya harus berakhir di kaki Sungmin..

"Eh? Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Sungmin bingung

Kyuhyun menggeleng "tidak, aku hanya kedinginan" jawabnya beralasan

"Dingin? Tunggu sebentar" Sungmin berniat memberikan jaketnya pada Kyuhyun, namun ia baru teringat jika jaketnya tertinggal di dalam loker "ah! Jaketku ketinggalan. Kau tunggu di sini dulu aku mau mengambil jaketku, aku akan segera kembali" ia bergegas kembali menuju restoran—untunglah mereka belum berjalan terlalu jauh

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mampu menatap punggung Sungmin yang meninggalkannya di jalan sepi itu dengan perasaan campur aduk senang, takut, bingung, semuanya menjadi satu sekarang

"Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?" lirih Kyuhyun frustasi sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri

Ditengah kebingungannya itu handphone yang berada di dalam sakunya tiba-tiba bergetar, dan dengan rasa malas Kyuhyun mengambil lalu menatap layar hanphonenya

"Mau apa lagi sih?" gerutunya sebelum mengangkat telepon tersebut

_"Halo, Kyuhyun"_ terdengar suara wanita dari sebrang sana—wanita yang sama dengan yang orang menelepon Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat sambil memutar tubuhnya—berjaga kalau-kalau Sungmin sudah kembali, namun ia tak menyadari hal itu justru membuat beberapa orang di dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang sedari tadi mengawasinya tersenyum licik

_"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku rindu sekali padamu" _ujar wanita itu terdengar manja

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "aku baik-baik saja, bukankah kau baru saja menanyakan hal yang sama berapa hari yang lalu" jawabnya

Pintu mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana itupun mulai terbuka dan keluarlah dua orang sosok pria berbadan tegap, lalu tak lama dari pintu bagian belakang keluar seorang pria yang mengenakan jas dan kacamata hitam, gayanya sangat elegan ditambah lagi bentuk tubuhnya yang seperti seorang model membuat kesan gagah padanya bertambah. Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan tanpa suara mendekati Kyuhyun yang memunggungi mereka

_"Aishh, Cho jawabanmu begitu dingin. Apa kau tak merindukanku? Kau tak menyayangiku lagi?" _suara wanita di sambungan itu terdengar kecewa

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu juga, dan tak mungkin aku sudah tak menyayangimu lagi" jawab Kyuhyun cepat, ia tak suka medengar nada kesedihan dari wanita yang disayangnya itu

_"Kalau begitu cepatlah kembali" _kini suaranya terdengar merajuk namun dibuat-buat

Kyuhyun ternyum tipis mendengarnya—akhirnya ia dapat kembali tersenyum setelah seharian "Ne, sebentar lagi. setelah aku mendapatkan Sungmin"

_"Eh Sungmin? Kau sudah menemukannya?"_ tanya wanita itu terkejut

Kyuhyun menggangguk cepat "tentu saja, aku—"

_BUAGH!_

Satu hantaman kencang pada punggungnya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersungkur ke tanah, handphone di genggamannyapun lepas seketika

"Akkhh!" ringis Kyuhyun sambil memegangi punggungnya yang berdenyut ngilu, saat ia memutar tubuhnya sebuah kaki melayang hendak menghatam wajahnya kalau saja ia tak cepat menghindar ke samping

_"Halo? Halo? Kyuhyun?"_ ternyata handphonenya masih menyala dan wanita itu bertanya-tanya dengan panik karena tak mendapat jawaban

Kyuhyun beserta tiga orang yang tengah berdiri mengerubungi dirinya yang masih tergeletak itupun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kyuhyun hendak meraih handphonenya itu, namun kalah cepat karena salah seorang diantara mereka langsung menginjak tangan kirinya yang terulur itu

"AKHHH!" erang Kyuhyun kencang saat pergelangan tangannya diinjak dan ditekan kuat oleh orang yang berada di sisi kirinya

_"Kyuhyun! apa yang terjadi kau ba—"_

_Praakk!_

Sambungannya terputus begitu saja saat lelaki tegap itu menginjak handphone Kyuhyun dengan sebelah kakinya yang bebas

"Bawa dia" suruh lelaki yang mengenakan kacamata hitam sambil menunjuk gang gelap yang tak jauh dari sana dengan kepalanya

"Baik" kedua lelaki lainnya langsung menarik Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya menuju gang gelap itu diikuti oleh lelaki kacamata hitam itu dibelakang mereka—nampaknya lelaki itu adalah pimpinan mereka

Di dalam gang itu tubuh Kyuhyun segera di hempaskan dengan kencang pada dinding hingga membuat Kyuhyun kembali meringis

"Se—sebenarnya apa mau kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah menahan sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya

"Mau kami?" ulang pimpinan mereka dengan nada meremehkan lalu menarik leher baju Kyuhyun

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan lelaki dihadapannya itu dan mendorongnya—membuat kacamata hitam dan sesuatu yang berada di kerah kemeja lelaki itu terlepas "kau.." Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut saat mendapati wajah lelaki yang sedang tersenyum sinis padanya itu

"Tahan tangannya" suruh lelaki itu dingin, dan kedua akan buahnya langsung menahan lengan Kyuhyun

"Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun memberontak mencoba melepaskan kedua lengannya yang ditahan oleh dua orang pria yang lebih besar darinya itu

"Diam!" bentak salah seorang dari mereka sambil memelintir tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat

"Arggghhh!"

_BUGH!_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat pada perut Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya membentur tembok belakangnya dengan kencang. Belum cukup sampai disitu saja, tangan besarnya menarik rambut Kyuhyun kuat lalu meninju tepat pada wajah putih itu dan mengulanginya sampai tiga kali hingga membuat sudut bibir Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah segar

Sebenarnya dari awal Kyuhyun ingin melawan, namun apa daya kedua lengannya terkunci rapat bahkan salah satunya mungkin sudah retak tadi. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya sangat ngilu hingga persendiannya, kepalanyapun sudah terasa berputar-putar karena terus mendapat hantaman di sekujur tubuhnya. Ingin sekali ia menjerit tetapi membuka mulutpun ia sudah tak sanggup lagi

"Lepaskan dia.." suruh lelaki yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan itu

Kedua anak buahnya langsung menurut dan melepaskan Kyuhyun. tubuh Kyuhyun langsung meresot karena tak ada tenaga lagi. Mata sayunya sudah hampir tertutup dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Setidaknya ini sudah selesai-pikir Kyuhyun-

Namun dugaan Kyuhyun salah, lelaki berjas hitam itu ternyata belum puas hanya sampai disitu. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau tajam dari dalam saku itu

Kyuhyun terkejut lelaki itu menyeringai dan mengarahkan pisau itu padanya, ia berniat menghindar.. namun tubuhnya sudah tak dapat digerakkan sama sekali

_Jleb_

Hanya matanya yang membulat sempurnahlah yang mewakili seberapa besar rasa sakit yang menghantam Kyuhyun saat pisau itu menancap perutnya—ia sudah tak mampu bersuara lagi

Kyuhyun masih dapat melihat dengan samar ketiga lelaki disekelilingnya itu tersenyum puas menatap dirinya yang tak bedaya itu

"Ayo kita pergi.." pemimpin mereka segera menarik pisaunya dari perut Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah pergi dengan tenang diikuti kedua anak buahnya yang masih menertawakan Kyuhyun

"Dasar lemah" ejek salah seorang dari anak buahnya itu sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang dari gang

Dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis, Kyuhyun mencoba membuka kedua matanya menatap langit malam yang telah menjadi saksi bisu insiden pemukulannya tadi

Rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan ngilu, aroma khas darah pekatpun tercium dari tubuhnya karena perutnya yang tertusuk pisau itu terus mengeluarkan darah.

Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya semakin pusing dan pandangnya berputar-putar, ia tak sanggup mengingat apapun. Tetapi, hanya satu namalah yang masih diingatnya "S—Sungmin" lirih Kyuhyun sebelum seluruh pandangannya menjadi gelap

.

"Aiishh, gara-gara bocah itu aku membuang banyak waktu" gerutu Sungmin sebal. Tujuan awalnya mengambil jaketnya yang tertinggal di dalam loker ternyata jadi memakan waktu yang cukup lama karena Donghae terus menahannya

Tadi itu setelah mengambil jaketnya Sungmin berniat untuk segera keluar dari restoran, namun sialnya di depan pintu ruang pegawai ia bertemu Donghae yang baru saja selesai membersihkan restoran

Alhasil seperti biasa Donghae langsung memeluk Sungmin dan menahan Sungmin untuk pulang, dengan alasan minta ditemani menunggu Eunhyuk yang berjanji kan menjemputnya

Awalnya Sungmin menolak keras karena ia tau Kyuhyun sedang menunggunya, namun wajah Donghae yang seperti akan menangis membuat Sungmin terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya

Jadilah ia menunggu Donghae dijemput selama beberapa menit di dalam restoran, tetapi setelah beberapa saat dengan mudahnya Donghae menyuruh Sungmin pulang duluan, karena ia baru teringat Eunhyuk bilang akan terlambat menjemputnya

"Lain kali aku tak mau lagi menunggu bocah itu sekalipun ia menangis hingga air matanya kering, awas kau ya!" ancam Sungmin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang sedang melangkah

Akhirnya ia sampai jalan tempat Kyuhyun menunggunya "eh? dimana Kyuhyun?" Sungmin langsung mengerutkan alisnya saat mendapati Kyuhyun tak ada—ia ingat betul tadi ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menunggunya di jalan ini

"Oi bodoh, kau dimana?" panggil Sungmin sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun ia tak menemukan sosok tinggi itu dimanapun

"Aisshh, apa jangan-jangan ia sudah pulang duluan karena bosan menunggu?" baru saja Sungmin hendak melangkahkan kaki kanannya, matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah benda hitam yang sudah hancur

Sungmin berjongkok dan meraih serpihan benda itu dan memperhatikannya "bukannya ini handphone Kyuhyun?" ia lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangnnya "kemana anak itu sebenarnya?" Sungmin kembali berdiri, entah kenapa matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah gang yang berada di dekat situ

Ia terus melangkah maju, dan semakin dekat dengan gang itu indra penciumannya yang tajam mulai mengendus bau anyir yang berasal dari dalam

Tubuh Sungmin langsung membeku saat berdiri tepat di depan gang itu dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri di lantai

Ia segera berlari menghampiri tubuh itu dengan cepat "Hei bodoh! kau kenapa?" Sungmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun tak beraturan

Entahlah, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdenyut nyeri saat Kyuhyun tak juga sadar "Kyu! Kyuhyun!" kali ini nada suaranya meninggi "kau—" bibirnya terasa kelu dan tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya saat mendapati tangannya yang basah

"Darah" lirihnya terbelalak ketika menyadari bau amis yang menyelimuti tangan basahnya—pantas saja tadi hidungnya mencium bau darah, ternyata darah itu berasal dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan ia baru menyadarinya karena kondisi gang yang gelap menyamarkan warnah merah pekat darah tersebut

Jaket miliknya yang sedari tadi berada di lengan kirinya langsung terlepas begitu saja dan tangannya mendadak bergetar hebat "KYUHYUN!"  
.

.

= TBC =

_Annyeong chingudeul *ngumpet dibalik Sungjin* MIANHAEYO! padahal waktu itu aku janjinya hanya beberapa hari atau minggu tapi sekarang baru balik pas lebaran haji TT_TT soalnya waktu habis lebaran kemaren aku langsung banyak tugas dan materi pelajaran makin berat juga persiapan buat lomba jadi susah banget kalau mau online juga waktunya sangat terbatas jadinya aku mohoooon maaaff banget! banget! semuanya! makasih juga buat yang udah pada ngereview ini cerita, makasih banyak atas kebaikan kalian dan kesudian kalian baca ini, makasih juga udah bangkitin semangat aku^^.. nanti kedepannya mungkin aku juga bakalan susah buat update soalnya mau lomba lagi jadi sebelumnya aku mohon maaf dan terimakasih banyak! maaf aku ga bisa ngebales review kalian sekarang *bow*_

**_Special Thanks, _**

**_Nyca ELFuJOYers, Nidaimnida, Paijem, UnyKMHH, Kikkurone, heina rizuqi, gyumine, Keseleo Imutnya Sungmin, chabluebilubilu, , Cutemin, Shin Min Rin, ButtCouple137, sissy, valentina lee, Melodyna, Eka puspa, Gyurievil, D2L, tyararahayuni, skittlescinth, Mingly Azhure, leefairy, Princess Pumkins ELF, pumpkinsparkyumin, ayukaruniawati9, abilhikmah, zi'Pumpkins, kyuqie, Pumpkin ite, KS, reaRelf, QyuDev178, Rena, chu, bunnyblack136, My name Is JC, GuiMinXian137, Cho Yooae, Ketiban KyuMin, KyuMin Child Clouds, , _**_**epildedo**_**_, , 137, _**_**Park Min Chan, Mirukia, ChoLee KyuMinie, Mirukia, Cho Miku, sAry nayolla, CharolineElf, Beautiful Garnet, kukyuruyuk, Guest, Park Min Chan, lovely kyumin, chu, , Joyer Cloudsomnia, **_**_dan halmonieku tercinta _**_**Syafriska amelia, juga para silent reader yang aku harap suatu saat mau meninggalkan jejaknya ~ gomaWOOK :***_

_**- Evilpumps -**_


End file.
